Hufflepuff Hazard
by t.t.zoldy
Summary: Tassiyanna Maria Cloud makes an interesting discovery when a lady dressed in a black and emerald green robe with a pointed witches hat tells the little girl that she's a witch who's been accepted and has come to whisk our little witch away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Young Muggle-born Anna gets Sorted and meets many everlasting friends. Rated: coarse language.
1. Prologue: The Unexpected Visit

_**So here it is everyone! Hufflepuff Hazard! Disclaimer: I do not! And will not ever own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does and I love her for it. I simply write about my dear Tassiyanna here. It took me a long time to write this story; an entire summer to be exact and I'm not quite done yet. I plan to have at least 20 Chapters with this story and so far I already have 11½. This story means a lot to me and well the more I write on, the more I fall in love with it. Please don't get mad about little spelling mistakes here and there; I try my best, in fact I would love a Beta for this story. PM me if you're interested with the Subject of** "Hufflepuff Hazard Beta" **I'll PM back within the day, since I check my page at least 5 times a day. And now without further adieu. . . our Prologue 3 Love,**_ _ **T. T. Zoldy.**_

 **Prologue  
 _The Unexpected Visit_  
**

* * *

It had come as a shock not only to her, but her parents as well; when a lady dressed in black and emerald dress with a pointed hat,—that looked as one of a witch—had knocked on the door that bright and early July, Sunday morning and walked into little Anna's life with word that the young girl was a Muggle-born witch, and that the lady herself had come to take her to get her supplies because she had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When asked what Muggle meant the older witch simply laughed a small laugh and said: "Non-magic folk my dear, like your parents. They're what we call Muggles." The older witch then handed her a book; Hogwarts, A History, the cover read and the little girl's bright ocean blue eyes had lit up in wonder and amazement, she hugged the older witch with a bright smile on her face making the older witch laugh with a small smile at the young Muggle-born's enthusiasm.

July 31st, 1989 had started like it always did; the little girls parents doing their morning routine, her mother working on some delicious dessert in the kitchen and her father sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper and a young girl with beautiful curly black hair bouncing up and down as she descended the stairs for breakfast in high-spirits like always.

"Morning Mama! Morning Papa!" The young girl exclaimed running around the kitchen to give her mother, than father, a kiss good morning.

Her mother and father laughed at her excitement, and gave their daughter a smile for her never ending enthusiasm. Their daughter sat beside her father at the table and reached for the smaller fold of newspaper that sat at her spot, but being her height, which was very short for the age of 10, almost 11—which her birthday was soon September 1st, to tell the exact date—.

She had finally reached the newspaper without any help and she started to read, mimicking her fathers actions perfectly which made her mother laugh at how much the little girl resembled her father. Curly black hair that stuck out in the back, except her daughter's stuck out all over the place, ocean blue eyes, which her daughter had a better copy when her overly enthusiastic ways took over, it made her eyes shine like sapphires, sometimes her eyes went violet from being in the sun too long, same as her husband.

She set down her daughter's plate in front of her, bacon, eggs and toast, when a knock at the door was heard, the little girl's parents gave each other a confused look.

"I'll get it!" Their overly enthusiastic daughter exclaimed as she bolted out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Were you expecting anyone Charles?" The mother asked her husband.

Charles shook his head and said, "No, Mary. Were you and maybe you forgot?"

Mary thought for a moment before she shook her head and sighed ushering for her husband to follow her to see their daughter. He followed his wife, thinking the worse, seeing as they couldn't hear their daughter, seeing as she always got overly excited about visitors.

Their daughter, nor the visitor were at the front door, they exchanged a confused look, then heard a high-pitched giggle come from the drawing room to their small cottage. They exchanged a knowing smile and a sigh of relief at their daughters laugh. They entered the drawing room and found their daughter sitting on the floor playing with a grey tabby cat that looked to be wearing square spectacles around her eyes.

"Mama, Papa! Look what the kitty can do... come'on kitty, show my Mama and Papa what you showed me." The young girl said to the cat, which transformed into a woman in black and emerald robes and a pointed hat. Judging by the woman's glasses, the cat was in fact this lady.

"Impressive Anna, sweetheart, but what did we say about letting strangers into the house." Mary scolded.

"But Mama, she isn't a stranger, she said she hasn't seen me since I was a baby." Anna whined.

"It is true, Mr and Mrs Cloud, I have come to collect your daughter, now that she has come of age. She has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Deputy Headmistress of the school and I have come to collect Tassiyanna,' she turned to look at Anna. 'You, my dear are a Muggle-born witch. If you would've been either Hald-Blood or Pure, we would've sent a letter."

"O-our daughter can't be a witch..." Mary stammered in shock, sitting down in the nearest armchair at the news of her daughters status.

"I don't mean to intrude Mr and Mrs Cloud, but your daughter _is_ a witch and therefore, I must bring her with me, do not worry she'll be in good hands and you'll be able to see her during, winter, march break, Easter and summer holidays, unless of course she chooses to stay on the school grounds, but that would be highly unlikely seeing as how highly she speaks of the two of you in just the short time that I've met her officially." The older witch explained, with a kind smile towards the young witch's parents.

"So... she'll be sent off with you? And you'll watch over her? Where's the school exactly?" Charles asked the witch taking a seat next to his wife.

"Yes she'll be sent off with me, and I'll help get her supplies such as her robes, her wand, which she only gets one, all of her books and a cauldron for her Potions classes, a bank account at our bank as well as some money for her to use, and maybe even a little treat in the end. Yes I'll watch over her, the entire time and even on the school grounds, she'll be my top priority. The school itself is situated in Scotland. If she were to do this in the years to come she would take a train, called the Hogwarts Express, at Kings Cross Station, between Platforms Nine and Ten to Platforms Nine and Three-Quarters, but she won't need too, I'll bring her to the school early and she'll stay with me, that way she can get used to her surroundings before term begins."

"She will also be able to send letters, and so can you. I've given it upon myself to give your family an owl to deliver the letters to and from Hogwarts, but I'm sure that will take some getting used to. So once a letter is written; simply tie it to her leg and say the name to whom you want the letter delivered to, she'll know right away and have delivered it by morning, depending on the distance. Feel free to name her however you like."

At the end of the older witches explanation, a beautiful barn owl flew into the room and landed in front of Anna making her eyes shine violet for a mere second, than back to the beautiful ocean blue, she stared at the owl in wonder and amazement, can't believing her eyes.

"C-can I name her, Mum? Please. Pretty please." Anna said, looking at her mother with begging eyes. Mary smiled, as did Charles and they both nodded. "Yay!" She exclaimed silently, trying not to hurt the owls ears with her loud squeals. "I think, I'm gonna call you... Luna." The little girl settled on, looking from her mother to her father to the older witch that sat cross-legged in front of the little witch. They all nodded at the name and the little witch smiled brightly, her eyes flashing violet once again.

The older witch complimented the name and handed her one last thing. A book, on the cover read; Hogwarts, A History. Anna's eyes lit up once more, in wonder and amazement, she got up and hugged the older witch, making the older witch laugh and smile at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Manners, sweetheart. Say thank you to... I'm sorry Mam'm, we don't even know your name." Mary confessed to the older witch.

"Of course not, Mary, that is because I haven't told you it yet. It's Minerva, Minerva McGonagall." Mary didn't seem surprised by how Minerva knew her name, nor did she ask the witch. "Now I'm sorry, but I really must be going, I'll be taking the young one with me. So say your goodbyes, I'll send letter once we get to the school, that we made it... do not worry child, you will see them this Christmas, I'll bring you home myself. Alright?" Anna nodded with a small frown, but it quickly turned upside down when her parents gave her a hug.

She hugged them back than gave Luna a scratch behind the ear, as well as a kiss on the head. "Bye Mama, bye Papa... bye Luna. See you all soon." She turned to Minerva and took her hand, she followed the older witch to the front door and looked back as she left the safety of her home, she waved to her parents, then turned back to her the new life ahead of her.

 _I-I'm a witch!_ She thought with excitement. _And I'm going to learn how to be one._ Her mind told her with determination.

 _Welcome to the Wizarding World, Tassiyanna Cloud!_

* * *

 ** _Seeing as this isn't a Chapter I made it short, the further Chapters are longer. Read and Review._** _Love, T. T. Zoldy 3_


	2. Chapter 1: Gingers and Spirits

**Chapter 1  
 _Gingers and Spirits_**

* * *

The two witches, once out of sight, Minerva told Anna to hold onto her tight, which Anna obeyed holding on tightly to the older witches waist and she then felt her feet lift from the ground in a dizzying second, before hitting the ground hard once again, still holding on tight, the young girl gasped for breath, that had been terrifying. Minerva chuckled at the young girl's grip. "You can let go now Annie we're here." Minerva's voice chased Anna's demons of the past few seconds away, before she opened her eyes and found them somewhere in London.

"H-how did we- we were just at my house? How did we get here so fast Minnie?" The young girl said with a gasp, putting her hand to her mouth at the nickname she'd given her teacher-to-be. "You don't mind if I call you that? Do you?" She said after a few moments, after pulling her hand away from her mouth to look up at her Professor.

"No I don't mind Annie. Out of school, you may call me Minnie, but in school, I'm to be known as Professor McGonagall, alright dear?"

Anna nodded, than took a closer look at their surroundings. She turned to look at the building they'd landed in front of an old building and a sign appeared, _The Leaky Cauldron_ the sign read with a witch stirring a cauldron. "Oh! That sign! It just appeared!" Anna exclaimed quietly not wanting to draw the attention of by passers, to their—very recent and very real—appearance out of thin air.

"Yes dear, that is the power of magic," Minnie said, looking up at the sign herself, with a small smile she took the young girls hand and brought her inside, where an extremely large family of redheads were walking towards the back. Annie pointed this out, finding it suspicious. Minnie just smiled at the young girl and told her that was where they were going. Minnie said hello to the innkeeper, who's name was Tom, and he shook Anna's hand with a smile and told her she could visit anytime during the summer. He said hello to Minnie, calling her Minerva, than told them the back was now open.

Minerva brought Annie to the back room, where there was nothing but a brick wall. Anna looked at Minnie confused, until Minnie pulled out a beautiful stick that just had to have been her wand and tapped a few of the bricks in a special order, to Anna's surprise the wall started to open; until it turned into a giant archway and an entrance to an Alley. Her eyes flashed violet once again for the fourth time that day, in less then an hour at that, and she dragged Minnie inside eager to explore the giant Alley.

"Where are we Minnie?" The little curly black haired witch asked.

"Well, Annie, welcome to Diagon Alley. This is where we will be getting your supplies for school, I have the list right here," the older witch said pulling a piece of parchment from her black and emerald robes, she fixed her glasses and opened the parchment, letting Anna's hand go for only a moment to read.

Anna once again saw the family of gingers making their way through the crowd, she spotted two in particular play-fighting and looked to be teasing their younger brother. The youngest boy laughed as did the rest of the family and Anna could hear the laughter as clear as day, like she was standing right next to them. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come along dear, we'll get your books first, then your robes, then cauldron, then finally we'll get your wand. And if you behave I'll buy you whatever pet you'd like, maybe another owl?" Anna shook her head. "Hmmm... how 'bout a kitty?" Anna's eyes lit up and she looked at Minnie, her eyes flashing violet in front of the older witch, which Minnie then gave a full and real smile to the young witch once more at her enthusiasm towards the smallest things.

She's going to be a Hufflepuff for sure, this one, with her enthusiasm towards everything. Minerva thought with a smile, thinking of the four Houses the students were divided in once they started term.

"Minnie? How am I going to pay for all this? I haven't got any money, and I'm pretty sure they don't take money where I'm from, I mean Muggle money." Annie corrected herself looking at the older witch.

"Once we're done shopping, we'll go and set up an account for you at Gringotts," she pointed to the largest and newest looking building in the small alley. A large marble building with marble pillars and giant shining bronze doors. "I'll pay for your things this time around, next year you'll have to pay for it yourself, alright?"

Anna nodded and took her hand. "Where's the book store?" She asked, back to her overly enthusiastic self once again.

* * *

Books, cauldron, potions ingredients, new robes and on their way to get Anna's wand. Anna stopped mid-step in front of The Magical Menagerie pet store, where she spotted the most adorable kitten she had ever layed eyes on. A full black, green eyed kitten sat in the window of the pet shop, her hand was being tugged at, "Come along Annie... oh I see. If you behave I'll buy her for you okay?" Anna nodded vigorously, telling the kitten that she'd have a home soon and that she'd be extra good. The cat seemed to understand her, because it layed down and went to sleep when Anna told the small kitten not to go anywhere. Minnie chuckled and said. "Must be part Kneazle. You stay right here, alright? I'll go on inside and get her since you've already been such a good girl." Anna beamed at Minerva with the brightest smile the older witch had ever seen the young girl have.

The older witch returned the young witch's smile and disappeared inside the shop to retrieve the small kitten. Anna watched as the kitten was grabbed from the window display and disappear, the kitten seemed to put up a fight, Anna looked at the little kitten and gave her a nod, meaning that she was about to get a home, the young kitten immediately stopped struggling against her holder and was lifted from the small display.

"Looks like the little one's finally gettin' a good home, been there fer ages, she has." A rough voice said. Anna turned to look where it had come from and found a half-giant standing behind the small witch. He looked down at her and said in a kind voice. "You taking 'er home little one?" Anna looked around and found that he was talking to her, she nodded with a beaming smile. He returned that smile and held out his hand to introduce himself. 'Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You going to Hogwarts child?"

Anna shook his big hand with her little one, scared that he would accidentally crush her hand but he shook her small hand gently and softly and she nodded. "I'm Tassiyanna Cloud, and I'm starting this year. I'm Muggle-born, just waiting for Minnie, Professor McGonagall, she says I've been good and she saw me looking at the poor thing and said if I was good she'd buy her for me. When I told the kitten I'd be back, it seemed to understand, so Minnie went inside and bought her, saying that it must be part Kneazle, whatever that is, and that I'd already been such a good girl." She said with a big smile as their hands left one another, each smiling brightly at the other.

"Hello Hagrid, didn't expect to see you here, I see you've met our young Anna, she'll be attending this year." Minnie said from behind Annie. Anna turned around and saw the little black kitten with green eyes in her arms and she smiled and held back a loud squeal of joy. "Before we leave, Annie, you need to name her. That way it'll be on her papers."

"Spirit." Anna said immediately, having already thought of the perfect name for the kitten and the young feline seemed to love it, as she jumped from Minnie arms to the ground and into Annie's arms a second later. The three laughed and Spirit purred loudly in Anna's arms as Anna held her tight in her arms not to lose her.

"Well Hagrid we shall see you later on, she will be attending earlier than the rest, seeing as she'll be staying with me... I've already sent an owl to Dumbledore and he has no problem with it. We shall see you at Hogwarts." Minnie said saying goodbye to Hagrid, Anna doing the same, but not before setting Spirit down to hug the half-giant, which he immediately hugged her back gently, trying not to crush the small witch. Once the hug was over, the small feline jumped back into Anna's arms and layed across her shoulders seeming extremely comfortable with her new-found sleeping spot.

They parted ways, the two witches in one direction and the half-giant in the other, towards the Leaky. The witches stopped once more in front of an old shop the peeling gold sign read; _Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382BC._ Anna's ocean blue eyes flashed once more -Spirit sensed the magic from the young witch, opening her green eyes and purring loudly also looking at the old building- Minnie smiled at the young feline and witch and mumbled to herself smiling. "Definitely part Kneazle."

"Come along you two, lets go get your wand Annie." Minnie said holding her hand out to the young girl, which Anna took immediately as if on instinct.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, here's Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it; there's more to come.** _~ T. T. Zoldy_


	3. Chapter 2: Pine and Dragons

**Chapter 2  
 _"Pine and Dragons"_  
**

* * *

They walked inside the shop, opening the door to hear a little bell sound as they walked inside. A man appeared on a ladder, which he abandoned a moment later as he stepped up to meet the witches.

"Hello Minerva. Another Muggle-born, I see," the gray-haired man said with a small smile, and his smile grew when he noticed the small feline resting on the little witch's shoulders. "Might I ask, what's your name child, and that of your small feline?" The man said now fully turning to Anna, noticing the way Anna gripped Minerva's hand tighter upon being addressed. "No need to be frightened." Anna nodded and her grip visibly loosened.

"Go on." Minnie ushered, bringing Anna in front of her, so Anna could face the man herself.

Anna took a deep breath and held out her hand, which the man took. "My name's Tassiyanna Cloud, sir, and this is Spirit." Anna said pointing her free hand to her resting feline, Spirit purred in approval.

"Well Miss Cloud, my name is Mr. Ollivander, I'm the wandmaker and owner of this shop. I take it your visiting me for your wand, aren't you?" Mr Ollivander asked the young witch, who nodded politely. He brought her to the middle of the room and told her to put Spirit down for a moment so he could mesure her. She obeyed, giving Spirit to Minnie, the Professor held onto the feline with care, Spirit taking immediate liking to the older witch and sensing her ability to transform into an animal almost instantly. Mr. Ollivander mesured Anna's head, thumb to wrist, wrist to shoulder, thumb to shoulder, shoulder to floor, and finally, knee to floor. He seemed satisfied when he said. "I'll be right back, I'll grab three wands that I think best suit you and you will try them each, giving each one a quick flick, the right one will feel just that, right; like warm water touching your fingers." And with that, he disappeared into the back of his shop.

Spirit jumped out of Minerva's arms and back into Annie's the moment Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the back, taking her now favoured sleeping spot back on her young owners shoulders. Mr. Ollivander could be heard rummaging around in the back of the shop. The rummaging stopped suddenly and he returned with three identical large boxes. He placed the boxes down in front of the small witch, opening each box to reveal a new wand in each, all similar in length, but different in colour. "Go ahead Annie, take one and give it a flick." Minnie said from behind her.

"What will happen if it isn't the right one? What will happen when I give it a flick?" Anna asked curiosity creeping in.

"We'll see when you do it." Mr. Ollivander replied.

Anna grabbed the wand on her right. A beautiful black wand, with small carvings that looked like runes on the handle and what looked to be like a small jewel at the bottom. Nervously Anna gave it a flick and a vase smashed, causing Spirit to mewl loudly and jump off Annie's shoulder. "Sorry Spirit." Anna whispered quietly to her kitten, whom had found refuge behind Mr. Ollivander. Anna put the wand back and gave Mr. Ollivander a small smile. "I guess that answers my question about what will happen." She said with a laugh. Minnie and Mr. Ollivander joined in on the laugh. Mr. Ollivander nodded and gave Annie a smile in return, gesturing to try another.

Anna went, this time, for the wand on her left. A vinewood wand, that also had similar carvings of runes on the handle like the first, but this time no jewel. Anna gave the wand a nervous flick and she heard something from the back room, like boxes falling off shelves. She quickly put the vinewood wand back in its box and shook her head with a smile.

She took a deep breath and looked at the final wand, the wand in the middle. Somehow just looking at it felt right. She took the pine wood wand into her hand and immediately felt warmth fill her fingers. The wand had carvings on the handle, like the other two wands did and a small assortment of jewels, of sapphires, at the bottom of the handle surrounded by small halos of diamonds. "This feels... perfect!" She exclaimed beaming at the wandmaker and Minnie, whom both gave her a smile at her happiness upon finally finding her wand. Spirit jumped back up onto her shoulders and purred as she rubbed her little black head against Anna's cheek, proud her owner had found her wand.

Ollivander smiled. " _Pine Wood, exactly ten inches, the core of a dragon heartstring, and slightly springy in flexibility_. The small rune translates to: _Beauty, Determination and Recognition_. The sapphires, I didn't know until just now, mean: _The Eye of the Beholder_ meaning your eyes, my dear. If you were to say, travel back in time and attend Hogwarts a second time leaving this wand in the past, this wand would still be taken by you if you came back. That's how devoted this wand is to you, I can feel the magic radiating off of your wand." He said matter-of-factly.

"Sir, you talk about wands as if they have feelings." Anna said looking into the blue-eyed wandmaker, but the mention of time-travel had piqued her interest, making her ocean blue eyes sparkle like the sapphires from her wand.

Ollivander smiled at the young witch and stated simply, a twinkle in his eye. "The wand chooses the witch, Miss Cloud." She beamed brightly at the wandmaker, her eyes flashing violet, which he returned the beaming smile. "Minerva, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ollivander added looking to the older witch, whom was smiling lovingly at Anna in a motherly way, proud of Anna for finding her wand.

Minerva nodded and told Anna to go wait outside for her, but Mr. Ollivander said it was fine that she could stay and have a look around. The young witch smiled a big bright smile at the mention of exploring the shop.

Ollivander let her walk past him on her way towards the back. She looked at the various boxes and found most of them on the floor, from the mishap with the vinewood wand. Luckily none of the wands had left their boxes. Anna sat and read the labels on each and everyone of the fallen boxes before putting them into a neat pile one on top of the other. Spirit had jumped off her shoulder to allow the little witch to stretch her arms, absentmindedly petting the small black, green eyed feline once in a while. Anna looked at the next labelled box and read it aloud to Spirit.

"" _Maple, eleven inch, unicorn hair core, unbending flexibility._ " Not bad, huh Spirit?... Spi? What are you doing over there you little sneak?" Anna asked her curious kitten with a whole-hearted laugh. Spirit rubbed her black face against a box, Anna grabbed the box and sat down, the feline rubbing her head against her. Anna read the label aloud. "" _Holly, ten and three-quarter inch, phoenix feather core, unyielding flexibility_." Sounds like the wand of a hero, eh Spi? Is that what you smelled, the feather of the phoenix?" Looking down at Spirit once again, and once again the sneaky little feline had disappeared, but reappeared from around the corner with a large wand box in her mouth, Anna laughed out loud at Spirits actions, and the largeness of the box in her little kittens mouth. "Found something interesting, eh?" The kitten dropped the box in Anna's hand, and gave her an offended hiss.

"I'm just joking Spi. You did look quite ridiculous though." Anna said with a laugh, Spirit nudged her hand to read the label, gesturing for her to never speak of it again, but Anna was never going to let the little kitten forget that. Anna obliged and read the label aloud once again. "Oh! This sounds like a good one!" Anna exclaimed catching the little felines attention before she had almost gotten away with sneaking around the corner once again. "Get over here you little sneak, should've named you Sneak instead of Spirit but I had a name for you the moment I saw you. So yea this one says: " _Willow, twelve inches, unicorn core, unbending flexibility._ " Not bad. Nice find, Spi."

"Some kitten you've got there, Miss Cloud," Mr. Ollivander said quietly from behind her. She turned and looked at him giving a curt nod and a finger to her lips she motioned for him to watch, seeing as Spirit had disappeared once again around the corner before Mr. Ollivander had appeared.

The small kitten came around the corner, with yet another large box in her mouth looking ridiculous, she accidentally dropped the box when she spotted Mr. Ollivander watching. Anna laughed and stood up walking over to her small feline. Picking her up, along with the box her kitten had brought. She put Spirit around her shoulders to rest and the kitten quickly obliged, as the little witch handed the box to the wizard.

"" _Rosewood, ten and three-quarter inch, Veela core, yielding flexibility_." Very good find, this core is extremely rare, as well as the phoenix core she found earlier, the most common are Unicorn and Dragon cores. But beautiful all the same." Mr. Ollivander said, putting the wand on a shelf to put away later. "And thank you for cleaning up the mess from the vine wand, it sounded awfully messy, none of the wands escaped their boxes?" Anna shook her head, a smile on her face happy to help the old wandmaker. "Come along dear, Minerva said, you should be going." Anna nodded and followed Mr. Ollivander to the front of the shop where Minnie sat waiting.

At the sight of the little witch, Minnie let out a sigh of relief, standing up with a smile. "Have fun exploring?" The older witch asked the little one, who nodded vigorously with a beaming smile, her blue eyes flashing violet yet once again, making the older witch give Mr. Ollivander a knowing smile, which he returned. They bid him farewell, but Anna also turned and gave him a quick hug and a small Thank you before returning to Minnie, taking her hand, leaving the comfort of the small wand shop. Just as the large family of gingers reappeared to enter the shop. She finally caught sight of the identical redheaded twin boys.

"Come on, you two, we haven't all day. Fred! Stop teasing your brother!" A plump redheaded witch scolded her son.

"He's not Fred, I am." One of the twins replied.

She sighed and said, "Oh! Sorry George."

Anna silently giggled at the scene, but was being pulled along by Minnie. The impact of Minnie's tug frightened Spirit, causing the small feline to jump off Annie's shoulders and run, startled. "Spirit!" Anna cried catching the ginger family's attention as Annie let go of Minnie's hand to chase after her cat, a redheaded boy caught the small, struggling black furred, green eyed, feline. Walking to meet her halfway, one of the twins handed her back her kitten. "Thank you." Anna said with a small smile, taking her kitten back. He smiled back at her and returned to his family, Anna returning to Minnie, taking the older witches hand once again. Replacing Spirit on her shoulders calming down the startled kitten.

As the two witches left, Annie couldn't help but overhear. "Only joking, I am Fred." As both twins disappeared into the shop before their mother strangled them.

"Come on dear, it's getting late, we've been shopping all day, we'll come back tomorrow to set an account up for you, alright? Let's get you home to Hogwarts, and get some sleep." Anna nodded as she rubbed both of her eyes like a cat would.

Her eyes widened as she remembered her wand. "Did you grab my wand?" She asked Minnie, her small voice suddenly in a panic. Calmly Minerva nodded, pulling the pine wood wand from her bag, that seemed not heavy at all, even if it was carrying all of Annie's supplies. Anna sighed in relief at the sight of her wand.

The two witches left Diagon Alley and were back in the Leaky Cauldron, Minerva asked Tom to use the Floo to go back to Hogwarts, saying she was taking the youngster with her. Tom nodded without question and ushered the witches to follow him. They followed him to his office where a hearty fire was going, Tom put out the fire and bowed to the ladies to enter. Annie was confused, but Minerva gave her a reassuring smile. The older witch took a handful of a powder-like substance. Anna did as told and stood beside the older witch, still holding her hand tightly, Anna let go for a moment to grab Spirit off of her shoulders and hold onto the small kitten tightly.

Annie once again grabbed Minerva's hand and nodded meaning she was ready, though she didn't know what was about to happen. Minerva nodded to her and gave her a beautiful smile that made the older witch look years younger. The older witch then threw down the powder and yelled " _Hogwarts!_ " and they were engulfed in green flames, landing in another fireplace a moment later. Spirit didn't react, but seemed too shocked to do anything, her big green eyes wider than usual. As was Annie, the flames had almost made her scream, her blue eyes were almost bulging out of her head, her jaw practically to the floor.

Minnie took her gently by the hand leading her out of the fire place, brushing the soot from her now black, charred clothes. She was still in shock, Minerva fed her tea and biscuits, a saucer of milk for Spirit, to calm their nerves. It had worked. Anna visibly relaxed, as did Spirit.

"My apologies, dear, I should have warned you, that we'd be engulfed in flames." Minerva said, a small frown appeared.

"It was better than when we'd arrived." Anna clearly stated making the older witch laugh and nod, remembering Anna's shock and excitement.

"That was called Apparating, you'll learn it once you turn sixteen, the age acquired in order to learn it."

"Like a license?" Anna asked.

The older witch nodded, making Anna beam with excitement. "Now it's late come I've already set up a temporary room for you, we leave once again tomorrow morning, early. We'll set your account up tomorrow, when we're done we can get some ice-cream then we'll come back here. Yes, we'll be using the Floo Network, for both ways. Then you and Spirit can explore the castle."

Minerva brought Annie up a small set of stairs to a small corridor, a room on one end and a second on the other. Minnie went to the right bringing the young witch along. Annie opened the door the find a small room, a trunk at the end of a large four poster, full of the things she and Minnie had bought that day. A smaller bed appeared beside Annie's bed, which Annie knew right away was for Spirit.

"Spirit!" Anna called, the little black feline appearing the moment she was called. The moment the little kitten saw the room, she ran and jumped into Annie's arms, excited that she finally had a real home. Annie layed on her bed, Spirit in her arms, the little witch fell asleep in seconds.

Minerva smiled and tucked the little witch in, turning the lights off, closed the door leaving a small crack to illuminate the small room; it landed on the little witch's face illuminating her soft features, making her look even younger. Her small kitten was sleeping in her arms, faintly purring. When Minerva went to sleep that night, she slept with a smile.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 2, there's more to come. So stick around for more. Give it a review if you like it.** **_T. T. Zoldy_**


	4. Chapter 3: Goblins, House-Elves and Gold

**Chapter 3  
 _Goblins, House-Elves and Gold_  
**

* * *

As the two witches, stepped out of the large fireplace, Annie slightly disoriented from the quick travelling at the early morning hours of being awoken by Minnie, whom was shaking her awake and bringing the little witch to the kitchens for a quick breakfast. Meeting the kitchens cooks and befriending the little house-elves quickly, they made a quick breakfast for the two witches and one little female, blue-eyed house-elf in particular seemed to recognize the little witch, Minerva shot her a warning glare to shut the little house-elf up, but she talked to Annie just the same, having dropped the subject immediately at the stare.

"My name's Winky." The little house-elf bowed to the little witch, her big floppy ears touching the ground.

Annie smiled and bowed right back in a sign of respect, which made Winky smile, and almost immediately the little house-elf seemed to find something in Annie that no one else seemed to see, except Minerva; recognition.

"My name's Tassiyanna, Annie for short." The little witch smiled at the house-elf, whom beamed right back at the young witch.

* * *

The two witches ate in the kitchen then bid their goodbyes and thanks to the house-elves, returning to Minnie's office, to find Spirit curled in a ball in front of the fire sleeping soundly.

"Can't she come with us?" Anna asked in a slight whine, Minnie having told her to leave Spirit here to roam around for the day.

"No dear, besides Goblins have a dislike for cats. They would normally eat them. When we go back to Diagon Alley, next time maybe, but not when we go to Gringotts, alright?" Minnie whispered, Annie understood and immediately dropped the subject, nodding. The two girls went to the fireplace and Minnie took a handful of what Annie now knew was Floo Powder. She took Minnie's free hand tightly and Minerva threw the powder down, shouting " _Diagon Alley!_ " They stepped out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley after they'd dusted themselves of the soot they walked hand-in-hand once again along the brick road of Diagon Alley, Annie was a little sad that she couldn't bring Spirit, but she knew it was for the best.

The two witches walked up the marbled staircase of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, a sign on the giant bronze French doors in a large redwood plaque with peeling golden lettering read:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there_.

Anna ogled the sign in slight fear of the unknown behind the doors. Minnie opened the doors and pulled the youngest witch along sensing the youngsters fear with her feline instincts. "That sign is just for thieves Annie, we aren't thieving, I know how you feel; the first time I saw this sign myself even I was a little scared, but don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of, besides maybe the goblins, but they won't harm you with me around, let alone lay a finger on you."

The two witches entered the bank, only to be surprised by yet another door, a silver door. Anna, whom was wearing the proper clothing this time around, a small, brand new, black travelling cloak,—another gift from Minerva seeing as they'd be travelling together for the next month before term began, September 1st—also happening to be Annie's 11th birthday—, seeing as Minerva planned on showing her the world for a little, Apparating to new places in the world—over Muggle attire, which was a small white blouse and a little floral skirt, she was wearing some purple ballet flats as well. Minnie was wearing the same travelling cloak that she had wore the day before.

Upon opening the second door, two rows of counters ran along each side of the room, it looked like a giant ballroom, from one of her Muggle fairy-tale books. Annie's grip tightened in Minnie's hand, when Anna had finally spotted the nearest goblin, they looked worse than house-elves.

Anna quickly made a note to herself never to get the two mixed up ever in her life. Goblins had long pointed noses, like the house-elves did, but house-elves looked more friendly than goblins did and she immediately checked that, when the two witches made it to the front desk.

"Name?" The young, menacing-looking goblin asked harshly in a deep voice.

"I am not here to open my vault Griphook, I'm here with a student. We're looking to make an account for her." Minerva said clearly. Anna nodded vigorously when the goblin, Minnie called Griphook looked at her, as if Minnie was lying.

"Very well, come with me." Griphook said, a lot nicer than the first time. The little girl smiled at the goblin and Minerva could've sworn that he'd smiled right back.

* * *

"Every week I shall give her a small amount of Galleons, say 5 each week, just take it from my vault and put it into hers. It'll start her off. And I saw you smile at her, she can make anyone smile that one... oh! don't worry about it Griphook I won't tell a soul. Thanks again." Minerva finished whispering to the goblin, as Annie was waiting in front of the silver door looking at the beautifully painted ceiling in awe.

"I've got to admit, Minerva, I don't know how she managed to do it, to make me smile, but she did or even how you managed to find one like her. The first Muggle-born you've ever brought in here to actually make a goblin smile, let alone me of all goblins. Bless my soul, that little one's a blessing to the Wizarding World." Minerva agreed instantly.

"I have a strong feeling she'll be a Hufflepuff." Minerva admitted,—the goblin agreeing with her immediately—she said goodbye and thanks once again to Griphook before walking towards the little witch taking her hand and leading the little witch to the door, but not before the little witch stopped her by pulling backwards and pointing to the ceiling, looking at it like it was the most beautiful thing she'd even seen, and it probably was seeing as she was Muggle-born. Griphook chuckled at her enthusiasm and let a small smile escape once again.

* * *

The two witches had stopped outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a quick ice-cream treat before heading back to the Floo to go back to Hogwarts. Annie had just finished her triple-fudge mint ice-cream when she spotted a shop she hadn't noticed before and it immediately made her run to the window where a group of kids were crowded to look at a new broomstick.

"The Cleansweep 1700!" One boy squealed.  
"It's the fastest model yet!" Another exclaimed excitedly.

Anna looked at the broom longingly, wishing that she could have it, but Gods she didn't know the first thing about flying. She looked at the name of the shop: _Quidditch Quality Supplies_ , the sign said in newly painted gold lettering.

"Come along dear, we need to get back I have work that needs to be done." Minnie said pulling at Annie's hand, she followed and they made their way to the Floo Network, Minnie grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and Annie held on tightly as the older witch threw the powder into the ground and silently shouted " _Hogwarts!_ " to not draw much attention and they were engulfed into the green flames once again.

Anna stepped out of the fireplace dusting herself off.

"Spirit!" She called, the little black kitten appearing immediately, when her owner called and excitedly jumping into her owners arms, having missed her when she was gone. "Catch anything while exploring?" The little witch asked, the kitten shook her head looking to the ground in disappointment. "It's alright Spi. Boy, do I ever have a lot to tell you." The little witch said as she put the little feline to the floor and they went exploring, not before Anna ran back into the room and gave Minnie the biggest hug of all. "Thank you for everything, by the way." The little witch whispered, before taking off once again to recount the events of her morning to her new best friend, which happened to be a feline, Spirit.

* * *

 _ **I know this is a short Chapter, I litterally just noticed, but Chapter 4 makes up for it. Trust me. J. K. Rowling owns the poem from the plaque at Gringotts; not me.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Black, Yellow and a Badger

**_Quick A/N: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I only take credit for the new names that you hear (Irys, Mia, Thomas, Luna, Spirit and the others that are new that I forogt to name). They are of my invention, please no flames. James and Peter's last names are of J. K. Rowling's invention, but I gave them a first name. Hope she doesn't mind. I found that Cedric Diggory wasn't there long enough in the Goblet of Fire, so I decided to make him a part of my book. Please don't get mad at me. The song is not mine either it is my writer friend ShayaLonnie's from her Fanfiction " Debt of Time" one of my all time favourites. Hope you don't mind Shay, I didn't have the patience to write one and I found that yours fit my story perfectly.  
P.s If anyone see parentheses (I hope I wrote that properly and ()these) I use them in my original writing to tell me where I need _**_Italics_ _ **because fanfiction dot net doesn't show them when you copy and paste into the New Document file. Anyways without further adieu here's Chapter 4.**_

 **Chapter 4  
** ** _Black, Yellow and a Badger_**

* * *

 _ **September 1st, 1989  
**_ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Third Floor Corridor**

September 1st had come so quickly it made Anna's head spin, soon everyone would be arriving for the evening feast and she would take her place with the rest of the first years, get Sorted, then go off with her Housemates, and that her things would be placed with everyone else's trunks.

Anna and Spirit walked around Hogwarts' empty corridors one last time before they were filled with students. A painting waved to her and she waved back stopping to have a small conversation with the lovely princess and her daughter, for the third time that week. Suddenly, Anna felt something furry around her legs, since she was wearing the new robes bought for her, Minnie telling her it was appropriate for the Sorting Ceremony in the Great Hall. Anna still had yet to see the Great Hall, having eaten every meal with Winky, Spirit and another house-elf named Tilly in the kitchens before Anna and Spirit would give each elf a hug, bid her thanks and goodbyes before meeting Minnie in her office to travel the world.

So far Annie and Spirit had been to Paris, Rome, Russia, Bulgaria, Ireland, Italy, Romania to see the Dragons, Egypt to see the pyramids, and France to relax for the day. Minnie treated her like she was her own daughter and Anna couldn't have been happier travelling with her and Spirit.

* * *

 _ **Earlier that Morning  
**_ ** _September 1st, 1989  
_** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Minerva's Office**

An overly excited witch came bouncing down the small spiral stairs, her bushy black mane of curls bouncing behind her as she jumped down the stairs; a small black, green eyed feline jumping quickly behind the witch struggling to keep up.

"Good morning Minnie!" The little witch exclaimed, as she hugged the older witch, a twinkle in her ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning Annie," Minerva smiled at the young girl. "Happy birthday, dear."

Anna beamed brightly, her blue eyes flashing violet for a few moments—a little longer than usual—before returning to their normal blue hue. "Thanks Minnie! So where are we going today? Brazil? Tokyo? Australia? Maybe back to Paris? Or Rome? Oh! I'd love to go see the Dragons again, the Antipodian Opaleye was my favourite!" The little witch ranted, having enjoyed the trip to Romania to see the Dragons.

The Opaleye had come right up to Anna and Spirit and rubbed her long silvery snout against Anna, catching the little witches attention immediately, and Anna instantly fell in love with the large, beautiful, dark purple dragon.

"Well today, dear, it's the start of term," Minerva said, when Anna gave her a confused look, the older witch explained. "School starts today, the train will leave the station from Kings Cross Station at 11 and will arrive here at 9pm for the Greetings Feast. The farthest we will be going today will be Hogsmeade, since I have to get ready for my classes. . ." Minerva looked at Annie, whom looked extremely disappointed. "Don't you worry dear, we'll go to Honeyduke's for a bit, than come back up here, I'll buy you a birthday basket at Honeyduke's and make sure it's filled with Chocolate Frogs, loads of Sugar Quills because I know they're your favourite, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, and maybe a box or two of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans?" By the end Anna was jumping up and down excitedly nodding vigorously.

She suddenly stopped jumping and smiled brightly looking at Minerva. "Please." She said in a small voice.

"Come along, and maybe, if we have enough time, we can stop at Zonko's Joke Shop and buy you a present, but first I have a gift for you already, well two, one wants to see you. The second is a parcel from your parents."

At the mention of one wanting to see the young witch, a familiar barn owl flew through the open office/Tower window. "Luna!" Anna exclaimed at the sight of the family owl whom landed on her currently vacant shoulder, Spirit being in the corner drinking from a saucer of milk, ears back, slightly growling, eyeing the owl in loathing hatred from the display of affection her owner was giving the family owl.

The owl hooted like she was saying " _Happy Birthday_ " and nipped Anna's fingers affectionately as the young girl untied the medium sized parcel from her leg, which Anna knew was from her parents.

"Go on dear, open it." Minerva encouraged, smiling at the young witch with loving care.

Anna opened the parcel and found a letter along with her gift.

"Go on dear, read it aloud." Minnie said as she smiled at the now 11 year old.

Anna nodded and read the letter from her parents aloud. It read:

" _To my loving and sweet baby girl,  
Happy birthday Annie. Your father and I have decided to get you this lovely necklace for your birthday, Minerva gave us the idea of jewellery when she told us she'd gotten you a black travelling cloak. We heard you've gotten a new kitten, Spirit. Minerva had mentioned her in the letter she sent us when you arrived to Hogwarts safe and sound, we're proud of you sweetheart, though your father has been deported once again to the army to protect the people of Afghanistan, he left about a week ago, he wanted to send you something but he couldn't sadly, your father writes to me daily; with Luna's help, of course, who has come in handy. She has no problem flying the long distance, when she returned last night, she had a small parcel attached to her leg. The necklace is from me; the sapphire is real and the gift below is from your father in Afghanistan._

 _We miss you so much sweetheart. Enjoy your birthday and your first day of Wizards School. We love you. Don't forget to write._

 _Love,_  
 _Your Mother, Mary "_

Anna put the necklace on while she read aloud—the _y_ in her mother's name was connected to a small heart, like she always made it—, a few tears ran down her cheeks as she held back a sob when she read that her father had been deported once more to fight the Muggle war in another country. She reached into the depths of the parcel and pulled out a small box.

Anna held back a sob as she opened the small box to find two small acorns and another letter this one shorter as to fit inside the small parcel.

Finally the tears came as they poured down her cheeks. It was the first time Minerva had ever seen the little witch anything but happy and her first instinct was to sit down and open her arms; welcoming the small child, whom ran to her and cried.

Once she'd calmed down and stopped crying, taking short, shallow breaths, Spirit in her lap being affectionate to calm down her owner and Luna perched on the owl perch nearby. "Minnie?" The little girl asked as she looked up at the older witch whom was gently rocking the little witch in her arms.

"What is it dear?" Minerva asked softly, her voice sounded younger and she looked younger too, as she hugged the little witch tightly.

Anna held up an acorn and asked with a small voice. "Can you turn these into something I can wear?"

Minerva nodded and waved her wand, turning the two small acorns into a set of stud earrings and handing them to the small witch, whom had two little holes on her ear lobes, which must've been what Muggles call a piercing.

Anna looked at the pair of earrings in wonder and quickly put them on, something Minerva knew she'd never take off for anything. "Oh! Thank you Minnie! Thank you"Annie exclaimed, hugging the older witch tightly.

Minerva smiled and pet her curly mess of black hair. "You're welcome. Now let's go get you some sweets, shall we?"

Anna jumped to her feet. "Yes please!"

* * *

 _ **Present  
**_ _ **September 1st, 1989  
**_ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Third Floor Corridor**

Anna looked down to find Mrs. Norris rubbing at her legs. The sign that the others would be there at any moment. Anna swooped down to pet Mrs. Norris and thank her for coming to collect her, Anna and Spirit followed Mrs. Norris around the castle, the large red-eyed fluffy calico cat making sure the small witch didn't get lost, or worse; run into Peeves.

Once in the entrance hall, Anna saw Filch and sent Mrs. Norris off, but not before she gave the lovely cat yet another scratch behind the ear and a quick petting before saying thank you and sending her Filch's way. She smiled at him in gratitude and he smiled back, having enjoyed a few cups of tea with the young witch. Spirit jumped on Anna's shoulder to rest her paws and eyes.

The large clock in the Entrance Hall struck 9, one by one the children filed in, the first years wearing full black robes, like Anna and the others divided into different houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Minnie having already explained when Annie had first saw the House Points.

Citrine and Ruby were side by side on one side of the Hall, their jewels neck in neck almost completely filled, whilst Sapphire and Emerald stood on the opposite side of the hall Sapphire winning against Emerald but not by much.

Anna's things had disappeared to join the rest of everyone's luggage when she'd be Sorted and her things would appear into her new home for the next seven years to come.

She went to join the first years, the first thing she noticed were the two heads of ginger hair.

 _The Twins!_ She thought with excitement, her eyes flashing violet for a moment before returning to their original ocean blue hue. "I wonder if we'll be Sorted into the same House!" She hoped that they would, than she'd have a chance to become good friends with them.

Anna had joined the rather large group of " _Ickle Firsties_ " as someone a few years older had snickered to his friends as they passed, all wearing the Slytherin colours.

Minnie... er... Professor McGonagall, had then appeared to escort the first years to be Sorted. They entered the Great Hall and Anna immediately took notice of the enchanted, starred, galaxy-like ceiling. She stared at it in wonder, she'd read about it in the book Minerva had given her when they'd first met a little over a month ago.

She'd read it to Spirit, whom she had sadly told to go and wait with her trunk, much to the little kitten's dismay, but she obliged and pranced off towards the many trunks. She'd landed on the one she was certain was her owners and Anna nodded telling her silently to wait there, the small feline nodded and layed down, waiting for her owner to return with the promise of something to eat.

Four long tables, each a different colour; crimson on her close right, sapphire on her close left, golden yellow on her far right, and a deep emerald on her far left.

They all stood at the end of the path, in front of a rather large table and there stood Minnie beside an old three legged stool an old battered hat sitting atop the stool. The hat she knew from the encounter with it in the Headmaster's office when she'd met Professor Dumbledore for the first time when she'd explored the castle, the day she'd gotten her account at Gringotts.

A white haired girl was shaking beside her, she put a consoling hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, the white-haired witch returning the smile immediately. She outstretched her small hand to Anna and said, "My name's Irys, with a Y, Irys IshStar Bones, call me Star."

Anna took the girls hand and shook it. "My name's Tassiyanna, Tassiyanna Maria Cloud, call me Anna, or even Annie. It's nice to meet you, Star." She giggled when she said the nickname.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Annie." The little witch giggled at the nickname as did Anna. "How come I didn't see you on the train? I'm pretty sure I would've noticed you."

"Oh! I wasn't on the train, Irys. I was already here, have been for a little over a month. But you have to tell me what the train ride was like, I hope we get Sorted in the same House." Anna whispered. 'Oh! I think, we're about to get started!' Anna silently exclaimed, her eyes flashing violet for a moment.

"Me too!" Irys said smiling, as she looked forward.

The Hat had taken it upon itself to sing a little song, the entire Hall went silent and the Hat's mouth appeared as it started to sing. It sung:

 _Stick me here upon your brow_  
 _And let me sing my song_  
 _I'll dig inside your tiny minds_  
 _To see where you belong_

 _Sit right down and let me see_  
 _The puzzles in your mind_  
 _For you will notice there is not_  
 _A secret I can't find_

 _You might belong in Gryffindor_  
 _And wear the red and gold_  
 _Chosen by brave Godric_  
 _Who picks the daring and the bold_

 _Perhaps you'll find in Hufflepuff_  
 _You prefer yellow and black_  
 _Followers of good Helga_  
 _Kindness they never lack_

 _If you find yourself in Ravenclaw_  
 _You'll wear the bronze and blue_  
 _And see that wise Rowena_  
 _Likes her students original and true_

 _If you're destined inside Slytherin_  
 _Silver and green you will don_  
 _Salazar made Ambition_  
 _His Houses words and song_

 _Regardless where I place you_  
 _Hogwarts binds you all together_  
 _For even once outside these walls_  
 _Your magic lives forever._

Professor McGonagall introduced herself as Deputy Headmistress and their Transfiguration Professor. "... when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool, I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be Sorted into one of our four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Let us begin..." Minerva opened a large scroll that was in her hands and named the first name on the list of first years.

" _Bones, Irys._ " was first and Irys swallowed hard as she made her way to the three-legged stool. She sat and the Hat was placed upon her head. It took a moment before the Hat suddenly shouted. " _HUFFLEPUFF!_ " Irys made her way to the cheering table of golden yellow Hufflepuffs.

A few other names were called, a blonde haired boy named Thomas also went to Hufflepuff, a girl with sparkling green eyes went to Gryffindor, and another boy with blonde hair went to Ravenclaw and then the name; " _Cloud, Tassiyanna._ " was called and silence fell.

Anna visibly swallowed and made her way to the stool, she smiled brightly to Minnie, whom smiled right back. Anna sat and the Hat was placed on her head and her ocean blue eyes were covered. The sound?

Pure silence...

Suddenly the Hat started speaking in her ear. " _Cloud, eh?_ "

"Y-yes, sir." Anna stammered, answering the Hat.

" _I see great courage, a thirst to prove yourself, not a bad mind either, but where to put you? You have the bravery of Gryffindor, the mind of a Ravenclaw, the ambitions of a Slytherin as well as their resourcefulness, but I see great loyalty and a hard worker, like Hufflepuffs._ " The Hat's raspy voice said in her ear, she was terrified almost shaking.

" _Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!_ " The Hat then shouted and the Hufflepuff table busted into cheers as the Hat was lifted from her head and she smiled at Minnie before running to join Irys, whom was cheering the loudest of all.

The Sorting Ceremony ended with the Twins. " _Weasley, Fred._ " and then " _Weasley, George._ " were called and both got placed in Gryffindor, making Anna silently pout.

Professor Dumbledore then stood from his seat and offered a few words to everyone before they ate. "Welcome! Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! First years must now that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. I'd like to introduce Professor Higgs, who will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now I'd like to say a few words before we dig into our feast and here they are: Nitwit! Lobato! Bazinga! Tweak! Thank you." He said as he sat back down.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Anna was slightly confused until she noticed piles and piles of food in front of Irys, Thomas Newton, Cedric Diggory, James Summers, Peter Stebbins, a few others, as well as all the older Hufflepuffs, and herself. Anna shook hands with a few Hufflepuffs and then quite suddenly a scream at the Ravenclaw table was heard, making everyone turn to look at the almost faint, little witch with pigtails tied up in two blue bows to match her House colours.

The Ghosts of Hogwarts had appeared, first was the Bloody Baron; the Slytherin Ghost, then the Grey Lady; the Ravenclaw Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick; the Gryffindor Ghost, and finally the Fat Friar; the Hufflepuff Ghost.

"Hello Friar!" A sixth year Hufflepuff had called, to which she was immediately answered by the friendly ghost.

"Why hello Tonks!" The Ghost had beamed at the short bright pink haired Hufflepuff. Her hair immediately changing colour to purple when she was addressed, Anna's eyes flashed violet at the change and she had beamed at the sixth year, whom wore a Prefect badge on her robe, her tie was loosened and she wore a beautiful smile.

* * *

 _ **Here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 5 should be up within the hour. Reviews are always appreciated. T. T. Zoldy 3**_


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Being a Badger

**Chapter 5  
** ** _Welcome to Being a Badger_**

* * *

 ** _September 1st, 1989_** **  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Hufflepuff Common Room**

By the end of dinner, Anna knew the sixth year's name and had become best friends with Irys Bones, Thomas Newton, James Summers, Peter Stebbins, Nymphadora Tonks—the sixth year Prefect—, Cedric Diggory, and Mia Valentine—another first year—.

The Prefect's led their Houses to their Common Rooms, and surprisingly Anna's Common Room was situated in the kitchens. Anna beamed and her eyes flashed violet for a moment before returning to normal once again.

There was a moving painting of Helga Hufflepuff, Anna had seen it many times before, having visited the House-elves, Winky and Tilly, every morning with Spirit before going off travelling the world with Minnie.

" _Password?_ " The painting asked.

Anna quickly grabbed a small piece of roast beef and hid it in her pocket for Spirit. She waved to Winky and Tilly, whom gave her a beaming smile and waved right back, Anna knew they had seen her take the meat and she put a finger to her lips before mouthing that it was for Spirit. The elves nodded and pretended to zip their mouths, and they went back to work, cleaning the dirty dishes from the evening meal.

"Badger." Tonks said to the painting, which opened inwardly to allow them all entrance.

When Anna entered with Irys, Mia, Thomas, James, Peter, and Cedric; they were all amazed at how the Common Room was decorated, fairy lights danced around in the darkness, potted plants hung from various places as well as yellow banners with a large black badger on them, a big hearty fire in the middle of the wall to Anna's right the Hufflepuff Coat of Arms above the fire glowing in the dark, a bunch of fat fluffy armchairs around the rest of the room, and two staircases one leading to the Boys Dormitories and the other to the Girls.

"Boys, staircase on the left; girls, on the right." Tonks said as she pointed, to the staircases each in their turn. "Off to bed, all of you. First years, your Dorms are the first doors you see, a sign is either on or beside the door, each Dorm has _one_ bathroom each, get used to sharing, you'll have no choice. Goodnight Badgers. Welcome to being a Hufflepuff." She added as she turned and nearly tripped over the black, yellow and white Aztec rug laying in front of the fire. She laughed and gave everyone a big smile before carefully making her way up the stairs to the Girls Dorms.

* * *

 _ **September 1st, 1989  
**_ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - First Year Dormitories**

Anna, Irys and Mia entered the girls Dorm, they'd be sharing for the rest of the year before they'd move to the room beside them, until they'd reach the end of the hall to the seventh year Dorm. They realized that they'd be roommates for the next seven years and they were all super happy and excited, Anna's eyes flashed violet and her two friends took notice. "If your staring at my eyes because they flashed violet; they do that." Anna explained. They nodded then looked over Anna's shoulders.

They pointed behind Anna and the three girls found two more at the door, there being five, four poster beds in the room, they're pack of friends had just grown bigger.

A green eyed, red headed girl entered with what seemed to be her sister, whom had the same green eyes, but black hair in pigtails. Both had smiles and were laughing at a joke one had said to the other.

Anna stepped forward and outstretched her hand to the two girls. "Hi, I'm Tassiyanna Cloud. Call me Anna or Annie. What's your name?" She asked cheerily.

The red head took Anna's hand, having reached it first than shook her hand while replying in a happy voice. "Name's Holly, Holly Sprout, call me Hols. And this here's my twin sister, Weaver."

"Call me Weave." The ebony haired witch said shaking Anna's hand next.

"Nice to meet you both, behind me are Irys," Anna said pointing to Irys. "And Mia." She finished pointing to Mia. Just then a black kitten jumped on Anna's shoulders and layed down. The witch giggled and introduced Spirit to her roommates.

"Call me Star."

"Call me Mia."

And with that they all ran and picked a yellow and black covered bed for themselves, Anna had the one closest to the window that over looked the Whomping Willow and she could faintly see the Shrieking Shack. The new moon had been the night before, the waxing crescent was almost fully in the sky, the first sliver of the waxing crescent would be the next evening. Mia had taken the bed next the Anna, Irys across from her, while Holly and Weaver took the beds the closest to the door. An adjoined room was closed by another door which had to have been the bathroom. Holly took the bed beside Mia; Weave beside Irys.

All the girls settled in, all had put on their night gowns and had went to bed. Except Anna, whom had a bit of parchment, an inkwell and a quill in her hand as she wrote on the parchment to her mother. Luna had appeared in the window next to Anna's bed and she had opened it to let the owl in from the cold September bite.

Luna was carrying a letter and a small parcel, both tied to her ankle, Anna had removed them with the affectionate peck or two from her family's owl and she had taken a seat in front of the window to read it and open the package from her mother, her long silhouette cast on the black hardwood flooring.

Luna perched on her four poster's headboard drinking from a little Transfigured bowl of water from her long trip. Spirit was on the corner of the bed the furthest away from Luna, jealousy in her glowing green eyes as she ate the small bit of roast beef Anna had nicked for her from the kitchens upon arriving.

 _Dear my beloved baby girl,_  
 _I got letter from Minerva that you'd been Sorted into Hufflepuff, the House of loyal, kind, and hard workers. It sounds like the perfect House for you, dear and I'm proud of you. Minerva spoke highly of you and even said she'd noticed you'd made a bunch of new friends from your House. I'm proud of you sweetheart, and I know your reading this now and I know that it must be extremely late where you are, I have an extra clock set up with the Scottish Time and it's about 10:30, but by the time you get this it'll probably be about 11-11:15. I don't expect you to write to me tonight, but I do expect a letter tomorrow. Your father is alright and he misses you. And I'm sure you miss him and me. Good night my beloved baby girl. Sleep well and write to me tomorrow evening after your first day of classes are done._

 _P.s. I gave myself the liberty to send you a watch, because I'm not sure how you'll be waking up early in the morning for your classes._

 _I love you. Sweet dreams._

 _Love,_  
 _Your Mother, Mary_

Anna opened the small box to indeed find a small black digital watch with a yellowish gold woven texture. Anna clicked on the night vision and a soft pale green glowed in the darkness of the room, lighting up the time of _11:15pm_.

Anna chuckled and whispered, "You've always been right, Mum."

And with that she climbed into bed and covered herself with the soft texture of the blanket, and was asleep in moments.

* * *

 _ **September 2nd, 1989**_  
 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - First Year Dormitories**

Anna's watch went off at 7:30 the next morning waking up all the girls in the Dorm, whom were all extremely enthusiastic when they saw Luna perched on Anna's headboard. Spirit was as usual, jealous of the owls sudden attention, until her owner told the girls that they would miss breakfast and the chance to get their timetables. The girls then rushed to put on their complete and full Hufflepuff uniforms, then Anna told Spirit to stay put or to go explore the castle until it was time for their class. Of course the little black feline chose to explore, instead of being cooped up in the Dorm. Anna sent Luna to the Owlery to wait until Anna did a specific whistle to summon her, the beautiful barn owl then flew off out the open window to the Owlery.

Anna had just finished putting on her tie, loosely because she couldn't tighten the knot, Irys' tie was tightened as was Mia's, they helped Anna tighten the knot of her tie, then loosen it a little before the five girls left the Dorm, Spirit in tow until they left the Common Room and the kitten stayed in the kitchens with Winky and Tilly, whom fed the little feline a good and nutritious breakfast.

The girls entered the Great Hall, which was full of students; all eating different things. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, breakfast sausages, some cereal, some pancakes, some even ate waffles. Anna hooked her right arm to Mia's and her left to Irys', and they did the same for Holly and Weaver whom were laughing at the morning jokes and laughter coming from the table of red and gold Lions from two certain redheaded Twins.

Fred and George Weasley had taken it upon themselves to secretly direct small Stinging Charms to the Slytherin table, whenever a snake sat down, they'd jump up and rub their stung behinds. Anna and the girls silently giggled, while a bunch of second year Ravenclaws cooed to the Twins for attention, their uniforms a few sizes too small. Anna rolled her eyes and led the girls to their table to sit and eat.

Anna went to sit down and shot right back up from her seat rubbing her sore behind, she turned to glare at the Twins, one of which was watching her rub her sore behind from his Charm. She glared daggers to the Gryffindor and he smiled a charismatic smile and winked, she growled and sent back a small Static Jinx, making the Gryffindor's hair stick up, she smirked to him and then gave him an innocent smile, her hard ocean blue eyes cold until they flashed violet and her messy mane of blackberry hair sparked slightly. She had tried to tame it in the Dorms but nothing had worked, so the little witch had had no choice but to leave it alone.

She sat down and ate with her friends in peace; Jamie, Pete, Amos, Cedric, Tommy and another first year boy Anna hadn't noticed last night all appeared and sat down with the girls.

Another girl, with glasses that framed her sunset like eyes perfectly giving her that sexy nerd look, auburn hair was tied up in a clip; had taken a seat a few down from Anna and her friends, when Anna had noticed her, she had called her to come and sit with them. The girl had looked up at Anna and looked around her then pointed to herself, Anna had simply nodded and waved her over, the young girl came and sat right next to Anna, introducing herself as "(Clover Amara)" but said to call her either "(Clove or C)". Anna had outstretched her hand and introduced herself as well as her friends.

"My name's Tassiyanna Cloud, call me Anna or even Annie, these are my friends; Irys, whom we call Star," Anna pointed to Irys, whom had waved and shook Clover's hand with a bright smile. "Mia," She then pointed to Mia whom had done the same as Irys, except her smile was brighter and more natural. Anna then pointed to the twin sisters of the gang. "That's Holly and Weaver, whom are twin sisters," the twin girls each shook Clover's hand in turn with cheery, welcoming words and all smiles. "And these are the boys," Anna finished pointing to each boy in their turn. "Amos, Cedric, Thomas, James, Peter, and... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She said to the new dusty blond boy that had taken a seat with the rest of the boys.

"Name's Alain Storms, call me Al,' The boy said outstretching his hand to first Anna, then Clover. 'Nice to meet you girls.'

Just then, Minnie had appeared with their times tables, she gave Anna a big welcoming smile, then handed her, her times table with her class schedule for the semester.

Anna said her thanks with a big smile, then looked over her times table for the beginning semester, she shared all her classes with her friends, Anna had Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and finally Flying lessons.

"Oh! We have Flying lessons with my Mum!" Amos said, his hawk-like yellow eyes bright with excitement.

"Oh! We have Transfiguration with Minnie... er... I mean, Professor McGonagall." Anna said her ocean blue orbs flashing violet at the mention of being taught how to Transfigure things by Minnie.

"Minnie?" Mia and Irys bristled, looking at Anna with shock.

"I've lived here for over a month already, I call her Minnie as a nickname as long as I call her Professor McGonagall while everyone is here, it sort of slipped out. Don't tell her I told you guys okay? Promise?"

"Promise." Mia said.

"Promise." Irys smiled.

"Swear on my magic." Amos said raising his wand to his shoulder.

"I won't tell a soul." Clover said, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder, her free hand pushing up her glasses, making Anna smile to her new friend.

"We won't tell anyone. We swear on our magic." The Sprout Twins said in unison, making the table giggle as the two girls raised their wands to their shoulders.

James and Peter both nodded while both said, "Promise." at the same time, then turning to look at each other in mock shock, then laughing loudly.

Alain was the last one to say anything, he held out his hand to Anna who took it, before he said, "You have my word." She blushed slightly at his intense blue eyed stare, then she beamed at him with the most prettiest smile the gang had ever seen her wear.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Charms Classroom**

The gang had Double Charms first thing that morning, then they would have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall before lunch, then Double Potions with Severus Snape; whom all the students were calling a greasy git. And finally Flying lessons with Amos' Mom, Rolanda Hooch, before they would all head back to the Common Room to do homework before dinner and maybe talk a little about their day.

"... now this spell is always the first spell that I teach to all the students for their first class. Now repeat after me; swish and flick!" Professor Flitwick was saying to the class of mixed Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs along one end of the class, while Gryffindors on the other. Professor Flitwick was short and was currently standing on a pile of books behind his desk.

" _Swish and Flick!_ " The class repeated, saying and doing the movement with their wands.

"Very good!" He beamed. "Now, without wands, repeat the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Anna and her friends, as well as the rest of the class put down their wands then again repeated. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"Very good, now with your wands I want you all to try to levitate the feathers I have given you and your partner. One at a time please; swish, flick, and _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

Anna went first, Mia as her partner, Mia agreed that Anna would go first. Anna did the _Swish and Flick_ with her wand, then said, " _Wingardium Leviosa_." The soft, white, downy feather lifted from the table with ease and Anna let her wand follow the feather.

"Oh! Well done! Well done! See here class Miss Cloud's done it! 15 Points to Hufflepuff!" Professor Flitwick awarded her and she beamed. The Sprout Twins and Weasley Twins were successful shortly after and were each awarded 5 Points each to their House.

Mia then did it and was also successful, she beamed when she was also awarded 5 Points to Hufflepuff. The rest of the gang were also awarded 5 Points each, for successfully completing the Charm. No one was unsuccessful with the charm, and that made Professor Flitwick proud of his new first year students. "Alright, dismissed," Professor Flitwick said, looking very proud with his new class of first year students. "Miss Cloud? Will you linger for a moment? I'd like a word."

Anna's friends gave her a confused look, but Anna said, "Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Just then, a tiny black feline jumped onto the young witch's shoulder and rested. Anna chuckled and patted her head. "Hey there Spi, miss me?" The cat nodded before closing her big green eyes once again. Anna's friends disappeared from the classroom and Anna nervously walked to her Charms Professor's desk. "Professor? D-did I do something wrong?" Anna asked nervously.

"No need to be nervous my dear, I'm elated to have you in my class, Minerva speaks highly of you. You are a Muggle-born? Aren't you?" He asked looking from the young witch to her small feline before smiling and adding. "Lovely cat, my dear. What's his or her name? If you don't mind me asking."

Anna smiled and said, "No I don't mind, this is Spirit. _She's_ part Kneazle. And yes sir, I am Muggle-born, but I was told not to worry about Blood Status. Is there any reason why you ask?"

"Well most Slytherins are quite awful to Muggle-borns, I was just giving you a warning to ignore their awful words and actions. I have yet to see a non-caring about Blood Status Slytherin." He said placing a hand on his chin.

"I'll let you know when I find one," she winked and he laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me sir, I'm going to be late for Transfiguration." She added with a smile before turning to leave.

"Remember my dear, just ignore their awful words and actions." He called and she nodded to him before leaving the classroom with Spirit resting on her shoulder.

"Let's just hope, that we never have to, eh Spi?" The small feline nodded and with that, off they went to Transfiguration.

* * *

 _ **Here's Chapter 5 as promised. Enjoy. Love, T. T. Zoldy**_


	7. Chapter 6: Leaves, Stones and Peeves

**_Well everyone here's Chapter 6, again I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Tilly (she belongs to ShayaLonnie) Now I wasnted to warn you that there is a bit of coarse language so a warning about that. Read and Review. Your views mean a lot guys :) 23 Views already! Watching my views go up make my day every morning when I first log in at school every morning. Thanks for making my day guys :) you all mean the world to me, my dear Readers. Again if anyone sees little spelling mistakes as well as (); sorry about that now. Love you all_**

 _ **~ T. T. Zoldy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
** ** _Leaves, Stones and Peeves_**

 ** _September 2nd, 1989  
_** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Transfiguration Class**

Anna entered Transfiguration class without Spirit and twenty minutes behind—from running into the most feared Poltergeist, Peeves, the spirit of chaos, of the school as he had followed her and taunted her and Spirit for most of the way, before he'd made a bunch of leaves with stones appear and the pile landed on the poor little witches head with a _crash_ , she let out a small wail of pain as a sharp stone had landed directly on her head piercing her skin and causing her to bleed- and she noticed right away that they were sharing the class with the Slytherins, Anna rolled her eyes and took the last and only empty seat left, which was beside Al. Partially dry blood coated her messy blackberry hair in one spot, you could still see a few spots from where she had wiped away her tears on her cheeks from the pain in her head. Al gave her a concerned look as did the rest of the gang, while the Slytherins whispered and snickered about her. Anna took Professor Flitwick's advice and ignored it.

"Miss Cloud." A stern voice spoke up from in front of the small witch. Anna looked up and was looking into Minerva McGonagall's stern, no-longer smiling grey eyes. "You're late. Explain yourself. I know, for a fact, that you didn't get lost."

"No Professor, I wasn't lost, Professor Flitwick asked to speak to me after Charms, he was planning on keeping me longer, but I kindly told him I was going to be late for my next class. And between the walk from the Charms classroom to here is about ten minutes, about five if you run, and about twenty if you run into Peeves." She said with a shrug, then continued to explain why she was late. "I'm sorry Professor but I had accidentally run into Peeves, that is why I am late. I apologize for it as well." When she had mentioned Peeves she had pointed to the blood spot on her head. "I didn't know any healing charms, so I had to deal with it and come to class." She added when Professor McGonagall's stern look went to complete shock.

"Mister Hooch, would you so kindly escort Miss Cloud to the Hospital Wing? I'll come by later and ask what happened. I'll send word to Madam Pomfrey, and try to stay out of that menacing Poltergeist's way, please, I don't need two students in the Hospital Wing on the first day."

"I'll bring her, Professor." Alain said as he stood, helping Anna from her seat, seeing as she was now pale and looked a little faint. McGonagall nodded and let the pair leave the class.

They left the class, Al was semi carrying Anna. "You don't need to carry me Al, I can walk." The boy looked unsure, but he let the witch walk anyways cautiously walking behind her in case she fell.

"Blimey Anna, what happened?" He asked as he watched her sway a little while she walked.

She explained most of what had happened when she suddenly felt too dizzy and everything went black. She felt someone catch her, but she didn't know who.

* * *

 _ **September 8th, 1989**_  
 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - The Hospital Wing**

Anna slowly opened her eyes to find a boy sitting in a chair beside her, she herself was in a small hospital bed, his head in his hands. Anna could faintly see dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

 _Alain?.._ Anna thought as she silently watched him.

"Storms?" She whispered in a small voice and she saw goose bumps crawl up his arms before his hands left his face and he looked at her, first with concern then with relief to see she was awake.

"Hey kitten," he whispered back with a smile, pulling his chair closer and moving a fallen strand of blackberry hair from out of her eyes. "How ya feeling?"

"I don't like nicknames," she said, then smiled a little. "You want my honest answer to how I'm feeling?" She smirked a little and he gave her a boyish grin.

"It's not a nickname, it's a _pet_ name." He smirked back giving her a little wink, that made her blush to the roots of her messy mane of blackberry curls. "That's why I asked." He added giving her a boyish grin.

"I'm not a _pet_ ," she whined a little, but gave up. "Ack! I give up, call me kitten if you want and my honest answer is; I feel like shit, but better than I did before I passed out. Say... how long was I out for?" She asked her ocean blue eyes suddenly wide, her expression becoming nervousness.

"Not long, you've been out since Monday," he said, then watched her nervous expression become one of worry. "Don't worry, I took all your notes for you and there were a lot of them, McGonagall came to visit, seeing as you told me what happened, I told her, when she found you laying here, out cold. She excused me from my classes to stay with you but I went anyways, that way I, nor you could miss a thing. That's why I took your notes for you, to help you catch up. McGonagall excused you from your classes too, once she saw Madam Pomfrey working on your head, when she saw the puncture mark, she looked furious and when I left Potions, I heard her screaming at Peeves from the Dungeons. Even the Ghosts are mad at him, everyone's furious with him, you're practically famous kitten, everyone knows what happened and they've been talking about you non-stop." The boy explained.

"Did anyone come to visit me, while I was out?" She asked, suddenly worried again that it'd only been him.

Al nodded and said, "Yea. Mia, Irys, Amos, James, Peter, Ced, Thomas, Clover, Holly, Weaver... they all came to visit you. They'll be glad to hear your alright, the guys are almost sick with worry, the girls were beside themselves when they heard what Peeves had done, the boys wanted to hex him like the Slytherins hex the Gryffindors. They're worried sick about you Annie. So was I."

"Well I'm alright now, what time is it?" She asked sitting up in her bed.

"Dinner time," he said rubbing his stomach as it growled. "Everyone's eating dinner in the Great Hall, or they're in the Library or Common Room doing homework, don't worry I'll help you with your homework."

"Go and eat with the others I'll see you guys in the Common Room. It's Friday isn't it?" She asked and he nodded and left the Hospital Wing. "Perfect, I'll have the entire weekend to catch up on a week's worth of missed homework." She said sarcastically to no-one in particular as she went to get up from the bed.

Madam Pomfrey ran to her bed suddenly in a panic, her brown eyes full of concern, her brown-going-grey hair was sticking out of her bun in all places. "Lay down for a moment dear, I need to check your head." Anna frowned but nodded and sat back down on the bed, while Madam Pomfrey checked her head. "Alright dear, it's all healed you can go. But take these with you, they're Pain Potions they'll help instantly if you get minor headaches, and take them as soon as you feel a headache starting if you run out come see me. Take one now," Madam Pomfrey said handing her a few purple potions and an extra one for that moment.

Anna nodded and drank one grimacing at the taste. "Ack! This tastes nasty! Oh! I can feel it working!"

"It may taste bad, but it works wonders. Now off you go." Anna nodded and left the Hospital Wing. She walked down the moving stairs, the Pain Potions in her robe pockets; she realized she was hungry and decided that she'd eat in the kitchens before entering the Hufflepuff Common Room to study.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - The Kitchens**

Anna entered the kitchens to find a small plate already made, seems as though someone had told the House-elves that she would be there. Anna saw the small napkin and it had Anna's name on it, Anna smiled and took a seat.

"Miss Anna? Is that you?" A small voice asked from behind the little witch, Anna knew that voice right away.

"Yes, Tilly, it's me." Anna replied turning around to look into the little elf's, tennis ball, green eyes.

"Oh! Miss Anna! Miss's friends were so worried, scared that Miss wouldn't wake up, that awful Peeves, Miss Minerva is still furious with him... as is Tilly and Winky, and the rest of the House-elves, Miss Anna's cat too. Even the paintings are furious with that awful Peeves." At the mention of Spirit, Anna's eyes lit up, she looked at the little elf, no words needed when her eyes spoke that she wanted to see her cat. "Miss's cat is in Miss's Common Room, sleeping. She has been waiting for Miss."

Anna nodded and pulled two chairs up, one for Tilly and the other for whenever Winky showed up. "Where's Winky?" Anna asked the elf.

"Sleeping off Butterbeer, Winky drank too much." Tilly said, shaking her head; her big, floppy ears flapping around as she moved her head from side to side. "Madam Pomfrey had to give her a Sober-Up Potion, then told Tilly to bring Winky to get some rest. Tilly did, so Winky is sleeping."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Tilly." Anna said giving the elf a smile and a nod of gratitude.

The little elf smiled, a big bright smile then told Anna to go get some sleep. Anna nodded and went to Helga's painting.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" The painting of Helga asked.

"Much better, thank you Miss Hufflepuff. May I enter?" Anna asked.

"Oh! Of course, password?" Helga asked.

" _Badger._ " Helga nodded and swung inwards. "Are my friends inside?"

Helga shook her head and told the little witch that they were all still in the Great Hall eating. Anna nodded and said her thanks before she entered and said goodbye.

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6, which I know is short but Chapter 7 makes up for it. Trust me. Again; your reviews mean a lot, even just your views make my day, they made my morning. Chapter 7 will be up soon._**

 ** _Love you all  
~ T. T. Zoldy_**


	8. Chapter 7: Beats Flyin' with a Weasley

_**As promised, here's Chapter 7. But a quick A/N before you start to read, it'll clear a few things up; I imagined that Peeves spoke a lot like Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time and how he spoke to all the girls and Mia is pronounced the way it is spelt (Me-uh). Thanks. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
** ** _Beats Flyin' with a Weasley_**

 ** _October 8th, 1989_** **  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Quidditch Pitch**

It had been now almost over a month since Anna had been attacked by Peeves, that had caused her to have fallen into a minor coma. Anna took her Pain Potions as directed by Madam Pomfrey and never forgot a single Potion, she had excelled in Charms—having been made Professor Flitwick's favourite student—, Potions—actually making Professor Snape smile and even laugh a few times, much to the shock of every student there—, Transfiguration—of course, everyone expected this—, but to everyone's surprise, she'd excelled the most at flying a broom.

Anna stood with Mia, Star, Amos, Ced, Tommy, Jamie, Pete, Al, Hols, Weave, and Clove; all stood in a line, two rows of students, girls to one side and boys to the other. Anna's Flying class was with the Gryffindors and that included the Weasley Twins, Anna rolled her eyes as she faced one of the redheaded twins. He winked at her and already had his hand hovered over his broom, as did the rest of the class.

"Now I want you put your right hand over your broom and say " _Up!_ ". Loud and clear. On my whistle."

Amos' Mum whistled and shouts of " _Up!_ " were heard loudly.

Anna had her right hand positioned over her broom and she said "Up!" the broom flew up and Anna caught it perfectly with her right hand. Both Weasley Twins followed suit and their brooms also flew into their outstretched hands.

"Well done, Cloud. You too Weasleys! 10 Points to your Houses... each! Now I want you to mount your brooms and kick from the ground softly, hover for a moment and touch back down." Anna beamed to their Professor, whom beamed right back. "On my whistle..."

Anna mounted her broom as did everyone else, they all waited for the whistle...

The whistle blared and Anna kicked softly from the ground, hovering for a moment before touching the ground once again. The Weasley Twins weren't far behind her. Al, Ced, Tommy, Jamie, Amos, Weaver, and Pete were all right behind them.

Mia, Irys, Clover, and Holly were still hovering. "Mia. . . Take my hand." Anna said. Mia took Anna's outstretched hand and Anna pulled helping her friends' feet find the ground. One by one, Anna helped her girl friends find the ground.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew once everyone was back on the ground, the hawk-eyed Professor beamed at Anna. "15 Points to Hufflepuff for helping out. Well done, and thank you dear." She smiled to Anna, whom beamed her eyes flashing violet for the first time since Peeves' attack with the pile of leaves and hidden stones. "Alright class, that's all for today's lesson. Dismissed. . . Miss Cloud? May I have a quick word?"

"Oh. . . alright Professor," Anna said with a shy smile, she turned to her friends. "Meet you guys in the Common Room before dinner, could someone ask Tilly or Winky to grab Spi something to eat? . . . Thanks Star." With that her friends left her as they carried their brooms to the broom shed and retired to the castle before dinner to do some homework and talk as they all would sit in the fat, fluffy, yellow armchairs of the Common Room and talk about events that some might've missed. But Anna knew her friends, like always for the past month now, would ask what the Professor's would say every time they'd pull Anna back at the end of class to have a small chat.

Anna hoisted her broom—an old and over used Cleansweep 1400—onto her shoulder and followed Madam Hooch to he broom shed to put everything away for the night. "I'm extremely proud of you dear, not only have you excelled in my class, but in all your other classes, Transfiguration was expected of course, but the moment you got on that Cleansweep, no more than a month ago, my jaw dropped at your skill," Madam Hooch said as they put everything in the broom shed, Anna smiled and put down her Cleansweep. ". . . you truly have a gift. I know that first years aren't supposed to be on the Quidditch Teams but we'll see if Minerva'll let you audition once you turn 12, deal? It's a dangerous sport and a lot of people get injured but those are Quidditch injuries, no one has died . . . yet. I'll make sure you audition in your second year and perhaps we'll see if your friends will join as well. You're all quite the gang of friends. Well that's all I wanted to say, now run along. Don't want to keep your friends waiting, or worse run into that menacing Peeves again."

Of course everyone knew about Anna's injury from the Poltergeist, everyone was still seething at him, glaring daggers when he spotted Anna after classes and tried to apologize; but Poltergeists' don't mean nothing when they apologize, they manipulate in order to keep taunting, but what he did to Anna was unforgettable and unforgivable.

Anna's friends never left her alone anymore, unless she was pulled back by a teacher like today. . . Today was the day Anna could forgive him, she was a Hufflepuff and one tiny incident wasn't going to bother her, as it had everyone else.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Entrance Hall**

Anna nodded to Madam Hooch before setting off for the castle. She entered the Entrance Hall to find it empty, the Great Hall empty as well, she beamed and her eyes flashed violet and they screamed mischief.

She listened for the faint sound of Peeves and heard him close by, she walked closer to the kitchens and the sound vanished, she let out a sigh of relief, she went to the stairs that led to the Dungeons and all was quiet. She went to the stairs and the faint cackling laughter of the Poltergeist grew louder, Anna walked up the stairs and she found him sitting on top of a chandelier, trying his hardest to unscrew the hanging candles.

Anna looked both ways to find herself completely alone with Peeves, before she smirked up at him and cleared her throat. The Poltergeist looked down at the intrusion, ceasing immediately from his actions like a first year being caught out after curfew. "It's alright Peeves it's just me, Anna, the girl you sent to the Hospital Wing... I-i came to forgive you... I'm a Hufflepuff and as a badger I can't hold a grudge against you, you didn't foresee the consequences of your actions and for that I forgive you," she was looking up at him, her hand outstretched as he flew down from the chandelier to take her hand. "By the way, it unscrews the other way, sweetheart." He beamed wickedly at her and winked.

"You should get out of here dearie, don't want to get caught in the crossfire of the soon-to-fall chandelier." He winked and she giggled.

"Don't need anything else falling on my head." She smirked and he chuckled quietly, nodding. "Goodbye Peeves, see you soon... oh and don't take my friends actions personally, it'll take them a while to adjust to the circumstances of what happened last month." He gave her an understanding nod, letting go of her tiny hand and then flew back up to sit atop of the chandelier, she gave him a wicked smile and turned on her heel to leave him to his business, feeling a lot better than she had been feeling for the past month.

She was almost to the kitchens when she heard the crashing of the chandelier and Peeves' familiar cackling laughter as he flew quickly above her and flew around the corner.

She giggled at his enthusiasm, finally arriving to the kitchens her eyes violet and still screaming mischief.

* * *

 ** _October 31st, 1989_** **  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - the Great Hall**

Halloween had fallen over Hogwarts in no time at all after Anna had forgiven Peeves for his actions to the now famous " _The Crashing of the Hidden Stones of 1989_ " as the castle now called it, Anna, being a full fledged survivor for the incident, was now practically famous amongst the students.

Anna and the gang had started calling themselves " _The Mischiefous Lot_ ", courtesy of Professor McGonagall herself, having come upon the lot of students in the Library studying, and Anna never studied... ever.

Anna had simply smiled innocently to her Professor, her eyes flashing violet and screaming mischief, Minerva has simply smirked and said, "What are you Mischiefous Lot up too now?"

" _Studying."_ was her received answer from the lot as she carried on, but not before hearing Anna say, "I think I've got our name guys!" She'd squealed, earning a glare and a sharp "Shhh!" from Madam Pince. "The Mischiefous Lot!" Anna whispered in a silent squeal, the lot had all agreed and silently thanked Professor McGonagall for her intrusion.

The Mischiefous Lot were currently stuffing their faces with candy, Anna and the girls were secretly shoving candies into their robe pockets whenever a Professor turned away. They talked and laughed, but Anna wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she had taken to watching the Weasley Twins every night at dinner, for the twins always did something stupid like, launching peas into one another's mouths, or pranking their third year brother, who's name was Percy, or playing jokes on their older, fifth year brother Charlie, or their seventh year brother Bill. It was always something stupid, like instead of mash potatoes, they'd switch it to pudding, earning themselves permanent detention that never ended for the two boys.

Tonight however, it was a special occasion and on special occasions they'd pull pranks on the Slytherins, Anna's—now—violet, screaming mischief, eyes were going from the Slytherin table to the Weasley Twins every few minutes or so. Until a pair of black and yellow painted nails had snapped in front of her face that she returned to reality and realized that she had been staring.

"Sorry," she mumbled to her friends, whom all shared a knowing look.

"Maybe if you tried talking to them Annie getting to know them, they'd be a wild card for our pranks." Mia said with a sly smirk.

Anna threw her head back and laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Peeves is a wild card, Mya." She smirked to Mia, who's hair sparked at the nickname Anna used to get a rise out of her, no one flinched at Peeves' name as it came out of her mouth, the lot knowing that Anna had forgiven the Poltergeist, but they barely forgave the spirit's actions, but did as Anna bid. "The Weasley Twins joining the Mischiefous Lot? They technically have their own talents that they show off every night at dinner and occasionally breakfast and rarely lunch," Anna shook her head, but gave a mischievous grin, her ocean blue eyes flashed violet, something that everyone had gotten used to; they mostly flashed, when she was either angry, in a dangerous mood, when she highly praised in class, or -like in that moment- up to no good. "They'd never agree to join us lot anyways, we're Hufflepuffs; they're Gryffindors." Anna said pointing to the Gryffindor table, where the Weasley Twins were taunting the Slytherins with some more Stinging Jinxes, making the lot laugh silently, Anna's eyes turned violet and she pointed her pine wand to one of the redheaded twins whom was now standing, Anna muttered the Stinging Jinx incantation and when the twin went to sit down, he jumped back up rubbing his arse his glare turned to the Slytherins thinking that they'd returned fire. Meanwhile the Mischiefous Lot were laughing silently at getting away with the Halloween trick.

Anna's smile was back as she grinned to the Gryffindor table, she then continued to stuff her robe pockets with candy.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Girls Dormitories**

Anna entered the Dormitories with Mia, Irys, Clover, Holly and Weave in tow, Spirit following the lot of girls from behind. They all collapsed on one bed or other giggling at the fun they'd just had in the Common Room.

"I can't believe Amos kissed me!" Holly squealed then fell into a fit of giggles as she blushed to the tips of her toes.

"I know!" Irys squealed, sitting beside her—as she too—fell into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe we just played that!" Mia squealed loudly as she fell face first onto her own four poster giggling.

"I told you girls it'd be fun!" Clover giggled as she sat at the foot of Weave's bed.

"Yea," Anna giggled, as she too blushed to the tips of her toes. "Where did you learn to play C?"

Clover held her chin high at the nickname, as though it were a high praise. "Overheard my older sister playing it with her friends," she said in a half-giggle half-hiccup, giggling loudly. "Except she always plays it with shots of Firewhiskey and a vial of Veritaserum."

"What's Veritaserum?" Anna half-hiccuped, then fell into another fit of giggles at her audacity to allow the gang to sneak in and drink a little too much Butterbeer.

Irys, Holly, Weave, Clover, and Mia immediately stopped giggling at Anna's question, having not known that she was Muggle-born.

"Annie? Are you Muggle-born?" Irys asked her friend in worry. Anna couldn't say anything, but she had also stopped giggling at the blanket of silence that had fell upon the girls, instead she averted her gaze and in a defeated sigh nodded, looking anywhere but her friends, not knowing how they'd react.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mia squealed as she plopped right beside her best friend, putting her arm around her best friends shoulder. Anna let out a sigh of relief as the rest of the girls started chattering excitedly.

"I'm starting to thank the Butterbeer and the fact that we're all Hufflepuffs." Anna giggled to her girl friends in a drunken giggle. The girls all bristled then, suddenly, they were holding their sides and wiping the tears from their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Thank Merlin for Butterbeer and Hufflepuffs." Holly laughed, making them laugh all the more.

"Veritaserum is a truth serum, it's used to force someone tell the truth, it's dangerous if you use to much, but also useless if you use too little." Clover explained to Anna, taking the spot next to the Muggle-born witch. "Well I should get back to my Dorm, goodnight girls, tonight was fun. I'll leave some Sober-Up Potions for the lot of you, take it now. It'll help, really, it helps." She said pointing to the five vials of green Sober-Up Potion that was currently sitting on Holly's nightstand, the girls all grabbed one and in a loud " _Cheers!_ " from Anna, they all clinked vials and drank.

"Wow! Thank Circe for Sober-Up Potions!" Irys laughed, the girls joining in. This was the best Halloween, Anna had ever had!


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas Snow and Mistletoe

**_It's late where I am right now, but I thought might as well post up another chapter for all you early birds out there waking up now. So here's Chapter 8. Warning: some kissing in here and major coarse language._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
** ** _Christmas Snow and Mistletoe_**

 ** _December 3rd, 1989_** **  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - the Hospital Wing**

Christmas time at Hogwarts had come around so fast, it made the little witch's head spin once again. A soft, thick layer of snow had blanketed over the Courtyard overnight, causing the entirety of Hogwarts to wake up on the Sunday morning of December 3rd, and rush outdoors to start a snowball fight that ended with seven Slytherins in the infirmary, along with two certain redheaded twins in detention for putting them there, but not before also going to the infirmary for minor frostbite.

The Mischiefous Lot had been laying low on their pranks lately, after their game in the Hufflepuff Common Room on Halloween night, they'd sort of separated, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. The boys wanted nothing from the girls and it ended with Anna in tears for well over a month.

Anna spent the entirety of the November month in a hospital bed in the infirmary as she suffered from a big depression, but as December rolled around, Anna had decided to stop her crying and go for the little walk, that Madam Pomfrey suggested for her each and every morning and afternoon.

So on that early December morning found Anna walking absentmindedly, along the corridors, to the Entrance Hall. She'd past a few wandering students, whom were warming up from the cold December morning, even a few Gryffindors snogging underneath the hanging bunches of mistletoe over every hanging archway in the castle. Anna was passing under one of the arches when one of the redheaded twins caught her by the arm, a look of concern in his piercing blue eyes, her breath caught in her throat and her entire body stiffened at his touch.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in well over a month." He spoke, she flushed under his stern tone and had the grace to look ashamed.

"I-i was in the Hospital Wing. I've been going through a mild depression, since my Hufflepuff friends,—girls and boys—won't talk anymore, they won't even look at each other." Anna said as she stifled a sob. "I don't know why, I don't understand if it was something that had happened, or if it was because of the game the lot of us had played in our Common Room on Halloween, but they won't say a word to one another." She bit back the cries that tried to overtake her, but she would not appear weak, especially in front of one of the Weasley Twins of all people.

"I'm sorry, for your friends not speaking to one another and all, but I don't even know your name." The twin said to her as he smiled, his blue eyes had drifted to the ceiling, but she hadn't noticed.

"Tassiyanna Cloud. Call me Anna. And you? What's your name?"

"George... George Weasley." He smiled looking back into her eyes, that were currently violet.

She smiled at him, the first smile she'd produced in well over a month. "Nice to meet you George." She smiled.

He returned her smile, but then smirked mischievously as he pointed above them. She let her gaze follow his finger until her still violet eyes landed on the hanging mistletoe above them, her eyes widened when she realized he'd planned to trap her under the mistletoe all along.

"You planned this didn't you?" She smirked at him pointing to the mistletoe above the pair. He gave her a fully boyish grin and gave her a curt nod. She giggled as a tiny blush made an appearance on her cheeks and he beamed at their appearance, it suited her.

"So are you going to grant me a kiss for tricking you under the mistletoe with me?" He asked his blue eyes screamed trouble and she threw her head back and laughed; a sound he wanted to hear her do again and again until it would be the death of him. If he ever died he wanted her laugh to be the last thing he would hear.

"I'll grant you a kiss, but just this once for catching me off guard, George. You've earned yourself a kiss, but only one, but after we part ways, you better be on your guard, cause I might be coming to get you back." She grinned slyly, her violet eyes screaming mischief, it actually stirred something inside of him. The pair hadn't noticed the crowd appear until they heard the shared " _Ohh!_ " at Anna's obvious threat for payback.

"Careful there, kitten," A voice warned jokingly from the crowd and Anna's eyes fell upon Alain and the rest of the gang reunited once again. "He might like that." Anna and George threw their heads back and laughed, George nodded.

"So the gang is okay now?" Anna asked suddenly worried looking from one end of the Mischiefous Lot to the other.

All at once the lot of them smiled at her and they all looked at one another, making Anna beam. "Yes, Annie, the Mischiefous Lot is back." Holly smiled then looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above herself and Amos, the rest of the lot seemed to notice it too and dispersed away from the pair, the only one whom hadn't moved was Amos, she looked up at him and then turned and beamed at Anna, whom was smiling right back at her friend. Holly then turned and grabbed Amos by the collar of his robes before tugging and sealing their lips together kissing him soundly in front of the entire school.

Anna and the rest of the school cheered the new couple, as Holly and Amos separated their hands found one another and their fingers laced together before holding their intertwined hands over their heads for everyone to see, the school cheered loudly at the new Hufflepuff couple, then turned their full attention to Anna and George.

"Remember, one time thing. I'll get you back for this, but you earned it for catching me off guard, sneaky lion."

"Beautiful badger." He whispered and the girls of the school " _awed_ " in unison at his words. He cupped her face with his hands and her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips descended and their lips met. The school cheered once again, louder then ever, as Anna and George kissed under the mistletoe, marking that day of December 3rd 1989 " _The Great Mistletoe Kiss of 1989_ " as well as " _The Great Christmas Mistletoe Game of 1989_ " as Anna tried to get him back, she waited for the right moment, actually catching him once, he kissed her quickly then went off with his twin. Now it was his turn. They'd made a giant game out of it, it also marked the day that Holly and Amos had become an item at Hogwarts.

* * *

 ** _December 15th, 1989_** **  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - the Great Hall**

The Mischiefous Lot were firmly seated at the Hufflepuff table eating a big breakfast, that bright and early Friday morning.

Jamie, Peter and Weave were in a heated conversation about Quidditch and what teams they liked best, so far it was mostly about the Chudley Canons and Puddlemere, so far Weave and Jamie were winning with Puddlemere against Pete, who preferred the Canons, he then threw his arms into the air and said that he'd try his best to like Puddlemere, Jamie and Weave then gave each other a high five after pumping their fists in the air in victory.

Holly and Amos were sitting side by side, silently eating, while reading the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding Newspaper. They talked about each article before turning to the next page and doing the same.

Al, Tommy and Ced were talking about the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry as the Weasley Twins sent secret jinxes to the Slytherin table while others watched on like it was the daily entertainment show. Al kept stealing glances at Anna and the girls while Anna was explaining the functions of a mood ring to Irys and Mia, whom both were listening with great interest and wonder.

"... it changes colours as my mood changes, the temperature of my body will change its colour as my mood changes..." Anna was saying to the girls.

"What's your mood right now, Annie?" Mia asked.

Anna's eyes fell to her ring, as she watched the colour change from a dark blue to a brilliant yellow, before she looked at Irys and Mia and said, " _Happy._ " with a beaming smile.

oOoOoOo

 **Third Floor Corridor**

Anna's eyes fell to her wrist as she looked at her watch to read the time; _9:30_ , her watch read.

"Still a half hour left before curfew," she whispered to the lot, they nodded to her and then they all shared a wicked and mischievous grin. They'd planned on pulling a prank before Term was over and they'd being going home for Christmas, except Anna, whom was staying at Hogwarts when her mother had owled her and told her to stay at school because she was visiting family for Christmas, Anna could tell she was hiding something from her, but didn't push on the matter. Anna just hoped to Merlin, Circe and Morgan Le Fay that it wasn't her father.

"Anna? Where'd you go?" Mia asked in a whisper grabbing Anna's hand.

"Far, far away." Anna answered her best friend.

"Oh! We've got ourselves two victims!" Holly exclaimed in a whisper. "Annie, you're going to love who they are!" She silently squealed as she hugged her boyfriend tightly in excitement.

Anna returned to the present and looked on from behind Alain, Thomas and Cedric. Lady Luck had smiled upon the mischief makers and awarded them with the two Ravenclaws that Anna had wanted to prank, Jane Aggens and Peneloppe Clearwater. Her eyes flashed violet as she used a silent Tripping Jinx on their victims. Both girls tripped at the same time and fell on their hands.

The Mischiefous Lot snickered quietly at the look of shock on the girls' faces. Aggens helped Peneloppe to her feet and they continued walking, Anna sent a small Stinging Jinx to Peneloppe and the jinx struck her on the arse, she squealed slightly at the pinch and she turned to see whom had struck her, her blonde hair sparked when she saw no one, making the lot snicker a little more. Peneloppe continued to walk alongside Jane, until Mia sent Anna's small Stinging Jinx to Aggens' backside this time. Jane looked shocked, Peneloppe looked outraged and when they couldn't find their attackers they stormed off as fast as they could to the Ravenclaw Tower.

oOoOoOo

 **Hufflepuff Common Room**

The Mischiefous Lot entered the Hufflepuff Common Room laughing, they laughed at their prank from earlier, even though it was only a minor prank, it was still amazingly funny.

"Did you see their faces!" Cedric gasped as he tried to regain proper fuction of his lungs, the boys laughed as did the girls.

"Clearwater looked outraged, Aggens was in too much of a shock to even react properly." Mia said as she impersonated Peneloppe and looked properly outraged, whilst Weave impersonated Jane and faked being properly shocked into a stupor. Everyone laughed until tears poured down their cheeks.

"Merlin, that was fun," Anna sighed in content as she flew herself onto one of the many fat, fluffy yellow couches and armchairs of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Al and James took the vacant seats beside her—Al on her left and James on her right—, whilst the rest brought chairs and couches around them so they could all sit in a circle. Anna's head fell into Al's lap like usual and her hand found his and she forced his hand upon her head to play with her wild blackberry curls, her feet were in Jamie's lap—the usual sitting arrangement set up by the Hufflepuffs at the end of Anna's first day a week after she awoke from her coma—, Holly was sitting in Amos' lap her back flush against his chest as he inhaled her scent, his nose buried in her fiery red hair. Mia and Peter were sitting on their own couch—to Anna's right—, Irys and Weave on the couch to her left, while Clover and Thomas sat side by side next to Holly and Amos awkwardly—across from Anna and the boys—.

'What time is it kitten?' Al asked as his fingers threaded through her wild mane of curls.

Anna checked her watch and said, "Ten o'clock." as she watched the gang play a game of Exploding Snap.

By 11, everyone made their way to the Dormitory stairs, Holly kissed Amos goodnight and he hugged her tight. They said goodnight to one another before going their separate ways for the night.

* * *

 ** _December 25th, 1989_** **  
Hufflepuff Common Room**

Anna awoke Christmas morning with the small hope of presents from her parents under the Hufflepuff Christmas Tree that had been placed in the Common Room, she put on her nightrobe and ran down the stairs to see Al and Jamie waiting for her,—Al had been having problems with his Pureblood family as they called him a _Blood-Traitor_ for being Sorted Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin, Jamie had owled his own Pureblood parents and asked to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays to accompany Anna and Al for Christmas, their reply having been an obvious yes— "Happy Christmas, boys." Anna beamed as she descended the final step from the Girls Dormitories.

Clover had appeared from behind her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek with a beaming smile as she handed Anna a wrapped gift. "Happy Christmas Annie." Clover said as she gave Anna a big hug. Spirit, quite suddenly, jumped on Anna's shoulders and purred loudly as if speaking.

"Happy Christmas, C." Anna beamed to her friend, whom was staying with Anna in her dorm, whilst the rest of the girls were gone home for the holidays—Mia went home bringing Irys and Weave with her, Holly went to Amos' for the holidays to meet his parents and Cedric brought Peter and Thomas home for the holidays because Peter's—as well as—Thomas' parents had been extremely busy with work—.

"Happy Christmas girls." Jamie beamed as he wrapped the girls in a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Jamie." The girls giggled each kissing one cheek, Jamie blushed to the tips of his toes when Anna's lips had touched his cheek.

Anna went to see Al as she sat down beside him on the couch as he stared at the red envelope that hissed and shook in front of him. She looked at the envelope as its hissing grew louder and it shook more violently as though it could sense her presence. "You better get it over with love, don't ignore it, I hear it's horrible if you ignore one." She said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck it." He said as he opened it and everyone covered their ears as high-pitched screaming filled the Common Room.

"ALAIN ALPHARD STORMS"' The Howler shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU SEND YOUR PRECIOUS PUREBLOOD, OBEYING BROTHER AN OWL TO JOIN YOU AND YOUR BAND OF BLOOD-TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS!"

Anna quickly covered her ears and saw a glass vial shatter in the corner from the octaves the—apparently—woman was reaching with her voice. How that woman wasn't bloody deaf, she'd never know.

"YOU AND THAT MUDBLOOD GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME AND I DON'T GIVE A SALAZAR IF SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! YOU ARE NO LONGER A STORM! YOU ARE NOT MY SON YOU WRETCHED LITTLE—"

" _Incendio_." Anna said pointing her pine wood wand to the Howler that instantly bursted into flames and turned to ash upon the table. Al sat there looking at the pile of ash as though it were still screaming at him.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jamie asked in minor shock and pure loathing at the one who dared send Al a Howler for Christmas, Clover was shaking in his arms as he held her tightly after the screech attack from whoever that was.

Alain sighed and gave Anna a thankful look before standing from his seat, Anna rising with him as he turned to look at James, Clover and Anna together. "You just met my mother." He said, grinding his teeth.

oOoOoOo

 **Hufflepuff Common Room**

The rest of Christmas morning went on without further mention of Al's Howler, nor the fact that his temper was shorter than usual.

They'd went to breakfast in the Great Hall before returning to the Common Room for presents, in which—Al had none—. Anna had frowned and grabbing Clover by the arm, they went to the Girls Dormitories to Transfigure something for him so that he didn't have nothing for Christmas.

"You're a good friend to him Anna," Clover smiled watching as her friend rummaged around the Dormitory obviously looking for something.

"Thanks C, now can you help me look for something to Transfigure into a gift for him?" Anna asked not looking at her friend as she rummaged in her trunk.

"Of course! Is it something specific?" Clover asked.

Anna stood up and looked at her with a beaming smile as she held up a silver chain. "Found it!" She gave Clover a girlish grin and giggled, patting beside her as she sat down on her four-poster. Clover sat beside her and watched as Anna waved her wand over the necklace before it faintly glowed blue before returning to normal. "There! Now whenever that bitch yells at him, he can use this to escape. I've put a _Portus_ Charm on it, I know that's a fifth year spell, but it'll save his life, I know it! You think he'll like it?" Anna asked looking at Clover with hope in her now amethyst eyes before they returned to their usual ocean blue hue.

Clover beamed at Anna before saying. "He'll love it Annie!" Anna beamed—magically wrapped the gift in a tiny black box—and they both returned to the boys, whom were waiting downstairs for them.

Anna advanced to Al, whom had lifted a brow in amusement as to what she could possibly be doing.

She held out a black box with a large yellow bow on top and lightly blushed as she said, "Happy Christmas, love." as she handed him the box.

He opened the box to find a silver chain. He looked at her with piercing blue eyes wide, she smiled shyly and blushed to the tips of her toes at their intensity. He put the chain on and then closed the distance between them as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, kitten."

"Y-you like it?" She asked her eyes flashing violet in what looked like hope.

He gave her the most caring smile, she'd ever seen him produce and she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks, she returned the smile. "If that bitch ever bothers you or tries to hurt you," she started, lifting the chain so he could see it, it was a simple silver chain the most simple thing he'd ever seen, but he loved it; it as the first thing anyone had given him and it had been her. "There's a Portus Charm on it," she dropped the chain and it hit his chest. "Simply grab the chain and say _Portus_ and it'll take you someplace safe, my house probably, or even Jamie's, if he allows it." Jamie nodded, Anna smiled and said a small "thank you". "So it's settled it'll bring you to Jamie's house. Let's just hope you use it only for emergencies, alright Al? You can use the Floo if you need a break from her."

He hugged her tightly once again and spun her around, making her throw her head back and laugh. "Thank you so much kitten!" He said happily, his blue eyes full of light and life like always.

Clover and Jamie cleared their throats in an attempt to hide their laughter.

"What?" Anna asked confused. Clover pointed above the pair and Anna softly gasped at the sight of yet another mistletoe. "Another one?" She laughed silently. "What do you say Al? You up for it?" She asked him pointing above their head, he looked up and visibly swallowed, he looked at her and she smiled shyly.

"Happy Christmas kitten." He whispered as he cupped her chin, her eyes widened, not thinking he'd actually kiss her, but she didn't struggle against him.

"Happy Christmas Al." She breathed as their lips met and her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her flush against him.

Clover and Jamie cheered loudly at the pairs courage to finally show their feelings for one another. Unfortunately, the cheering is what brought Al to his senses as he finally realized who he was currently kissing. Their lips parted and they separated, Anna blushing to the tips of her toes and Al looking like he was at war with himself.

What had he done? Not only had he kissed Anna, he'd full out snogged her, and in front of James too! Al looked at James, whom appeared slightly heartbroken, but smiled at Al all the same. James who excused himself—went up to their Dormitory—Al guessed, as he too, excused himself to have a word with him.

Al followed James into the Dorm apologizing constantly for his careless actions.

"I'm sorry mate. I wasn't thinking. I didn't want her to think anything against me..." Al apologized.

"You know how I feel about her, mate!" James retorted, suddenly furious with his best mate, as he glared daggers at Al.

Al put his hands up in surrender. "You can have her, mate. You also know how I feel about her, but after the Howler I received today, my damn family already thinks she's my bloody girlfriend and you heard what she fucking called her. Merlin I hate my parents! You have her mate. I'll try to keep her safe from my family." Al finished looking furious with himself, but not James.

James had calmed down and watched now as his best mate had a mental war with himself. He put a supportive hand on Al's shoulder. "Thanks mate. It's _our_ job now to keep her safe."

Al nodded firmly. " _Our_ job." He repeated.

oOoOoOo

 **Hufflepuff Common Room**

The boys returned downstairs in good spirits once again as the girls talked with two House-elves, two of the people who'd kept Anna company for the month she had alone at Hogwarts. Winky and Tilly were standing and looked ready to leave as a tray sat itself—on the large circular, wooden coffee table—in front of the two witches as they talked about their families and why they'd decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. The two House-elves disappeared suddenly, each with a small _pop_!

The boys entered the room, the presents still under the tree—confirming that the two witches had waited for them—.

"Well, well, I think it's time to open the presents now, don't you think Jamie?" Al asked loudly hoping the girls had heard him and they had as they turned and beamed at the boys, each standing in their turn and making their way to them. Anna smiled brightly at James, having noticed Al's reaction after their kiss, she decided to pretend that it never happened. Something that Clover, Winky, Tilly, and herself had been discussing before they had changed their conversation to their families when they heard the boys coming.

"Yes," Clove said with a bright smile at Al, Anna knew she liked him a lot. When the girls were drunk in their in Dormitories Clover had let it slip in a druken giggle, Mia pinned her down and forced her to stay it a little louder, to which she had confessed after turning the Gryffindor crimson, making all the girls am confess who they liked; Clover it was Al—Anna telling her she could have him after their kiss—, Mia it was Peter, Holly it was obviously her boyfriend, Irys liked Thomas, Weave liked Cedric, and all the girls had gasped and stared at Anna when she'd confessed her feelings for James. "Let's, we've waited long enough." She added, fixing her glasses in a shy smile.

James went to the tree and grabbed three wrapped presents, one of them had a big big black bow on the deep plum wrapping paper, the other of the three was a nice yellow bow decorating a shimmery black box, te third was a silver-like substance and Anna couldn't help but stare at it, confused as to what it was.

He handed the three presents out, the one with the big black bow went to Anna with a look of pure adoration, the one with the yellow bow went to Clover with a caring smile, and finally the last went to Al, who spluttered out his tea at the sight of another gift.

Anna opened hers and found a bunch of Honeyduke's Sugar Quills with were currently Anna's complete obsession at the moment -the moment she saw it, she'd jumped up and hugged him tightly in thanks he hugged her back and kissed her temple in a friendly manner to which she didn't mind, simply oblivious to his returned feelings for her-, Clover opened hers next and found a large set of books—to which she squealed loudly and hugged him tightly repeating her thanks in a million—, Al's gift was a simple silver cloth; it looked like a shining robe, he tried in on and his body disappeared.

"I know what that is!" Clover gasped as she looked up from her new books. "That's an Invisibility Cloak!" She squealed. "Pull it over your head Al you'll disappear completely," she added, her chocolate eyes alight with awe and wonder. "Where ever did you get it Jamie?" She asked looking at the boy, whom had been watching Anna's reaction to Al's gift.

Al pulled the cloak over his head and his head—in its turn—disappeared from sight. Anna stared at the spot from where he had just disappeared in complete wonder.

"It was my Dad's," he said matter-of-factly. "Dad told me I could have it, told me to use it wisely. But I figured Al could also use it at home to hide from that bitch." James said, cringing as he recalled the Howler. The moment passed and with that his face relaxed as he clapped his hands together. "Now who wants to watch me open my presents?" The lot laughed as they sat down and watched James open up his gifts.

* * *

 _ **So here is it, Chapter 8 hope you all enjoyed it. ~ T. T. Zoldy**_


	10. Chapter 9: Howls, Full Moons and Healing

**_Hey everyone! I can't believe we're already at Chapter 9! Like wow! 59 Views so far too, always makes my day. Now this chapter is technically 9 pages long in my typed file, so it'll be a long one. But I've made it interesting as much as I could. I also forgot to mention that there will be major coarse language from here on out. Please let me know if the swearings a little too much or if it's too little. Thanks. And now without further adieu. Here's Chapter 9: Howls, Full Moons and Healing._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
** ** _Howls, Full Moons and Healing_**

 ** _January 11th, 1990_** **  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - the Great Hall**

Anna found Jamie looking extremely ill that January morning in the Great Hall, she poured his morning pumpkin juice and he made her, her breakfast and poured her some tea adding sugar and a little milk before he passed it to her. "Morning love."

She gave him a concerned look as he winced slightly. "Jamie!" She exclaimed silently. "Are you alright?"

'I'm fine,' he said quietly. "Nothing to worry about, love. Just a little sick is all." He lied, he hated lying to his friend's faces, but whenever he wanted to tell them the truth; his thoughts always went to what their reactions would be and that terrified him the most.

"Alright." She unsurely said with a shy smile as she toyed with the diamond ringed halo surrounding a beautiful citrine gem at her throat.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you for Christmas," he smiled, trying to change the subject to something other than his health, it was one of her sore spots. In response she beamed and reached across the table taking his hand. He returned her beautiful smile and he blushed slightly making her smile grow as she blushed to the tips of her toes.

He grinned when he succeeded in changing the subject. "I never take it off, thank you Jamie, it truly is beautiful." She said, her ocean blue eyes turning a light violet, her eyes never turned any other colour, only violet, it seemed. Her eyes would go from the prettiest shade of blue he'd ever seen, to the deepest violet any eye could be blessed to look upon.

From the brightest amethyst when she was in a mischievous mood, a pretty violet when she was praised, a dark purple when she was furious, a deep amethyst after being kissed—twice that he'd seen—, or a light violet when she was being thoughtful.

"I've always wondered why your eyes change colour, do you know the actual reason why, or have they always done that?"

"They've done it since I was born, I don't really know why, and it doesn't seem like they turn any other colour." She mused. Jamie mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"It suits you." He whispered and her eyes turned a pretty plum colour as she blushed like mad.

"Thanks Jamie." She blushed.

oOoOoOo

 **Library**

Anna was sitting in the library, Spirit laying on the table in front of her while the witch poured over a few books before her first Defence class of the semester.

"Hey Spi?" Anna asked her kitten, whom had grown to an almost fully grown feline during the five months they'd attended Hogwarts together. The black feline looked up upon being addressed and tilted her head to the side as if saying something. Anna silently laughed at the action. "Could you go find a book for me?" The feline nodded and stood, then stopped to tilt her head once again as if asking. "The subject is on _Werewolves_." The dark feline blinked, then nodded before sauntering off in search for the book her owner wanted.

The green eyed feline returned awhile later, a large tomb in her mouth that appeared heavy, but the feline carried with ease, she even jumped up on the table; the large tomb in her jaws.

"Ah, thanks girl." She said not paying attention as Spirit dropped the large tomb in Anna's awaiting arms. "Mother of Merlin! How did _you_ carry _this_ , it weighs a ton!" The witch silently exclaimed at the weight of the tomb that her still small feline had carried with such ease. She blew on the cover and dust flew everywhere. Anna coughed and sighed, grabbing her pinewood wand from the table beside her and pointed it to the large tomb. " _Scourgify_." The dust immediately disappeared, Anna laughed quietly and said, "Ah! Cleaning Charms sure do come in handy, when they're needed, eh Spi?" as she turned to the Contents of the large tomb in her research for Werewolves to cover a theory.

oOoOoOo

 **Defence Classroom**

Anna and the gang chattered excitedly as they took their seats in the large classroom. Anna had made an amazing discovery on werewolves, and she knew all the signs, the full moon was also the night. Jamie looked even worse than he had that morning and now Anna knew why, but kept his secret for him, even her knowledge of his secret from him.

She sat beside him in class, her hand on his as the classroom doors burst open—the room falling silent—a name writing itself on the black board at the front of the class: Professor Higgs.

"Good morning students, my name is Professor Higgs. There will be no need for desks in this class, everyone up. You will be learning how to defend yourselves in bad situations." He gently kicked the large, black chest beside him and it rattled violently. Making the class gasp and back up. "Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

Four hands shot into the air; Anna's, Mia's, Irys' and Jamie's.

"Yes! Mister Summers?" He pointed to James, who's chest puffed out being in his element.

"A Boggart is a creature that lives in dark and dank places, it's a shape-shifter, sir, it takes the shape of whatever we fear the most." James said.

"15 Points to Hufflepuff, well done Mister Summers, now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

Two hands shot up this time around; Anna's and Cedric's.

"Miss Cloud?"

"No one knows the shape it takes when it's alone, sir, we only see the shape as to what we fear the most."

"Excellent! Another 15 Points to Hufflepuff! Well done Miss Cloud. Now does anyone know what has been happening lately in the Prophet?"

Naturally, Peter's hand flew to the air as he was the only one besides Amos and Holly, whom read the Daily Prophet in the morning.

"Mister Stebbins?"

"There were sightings of werewolves last week, and two families of Muggles and Muggle-borns were slaughtered." Peter said, his tone shaky when he mentioned Muggle-borns and slaughtered, his gaze went to Anna, whom visibly swallowed.

"Correct, 5 Points to Hufflepuff." Professor Higgs said, an air of sadness in his voice. "Now," he said firmly, looking to his students. "Today you will be facing your fears, repeat after me—without wands please— _Ridikulus_. With this Charm you must have full focus, you want to turn the Boggart into something you find, funny."

" _Ridikulus._ " the class said in unison.

"Very good, now form a line and face your fears. Miss Valentine? Will you help me demonstrate?" Mia stepped forward whilst the rest of the class formed a line behind her, Jamie and Al had their backs pressed against the wall. Anna gave them a worried look towards their reactions, of course she knew James' secret but she still couldn't help but feel a strange protectiveness overcome her for the boy. Nor did she know the reason why Al had his back pressed up tightly against the wall beside him.

"You alright love?" She asked, moving Jamie's dark brown hair from his forehead. He winced slightly, then stilled at her touch, her eyes flashing a dark purple in worry.

"I'm alright love, you go on in line, I just need a moment." He said moving her blackberry bangs from her eyes as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Only a moment?" She smirked.

"You're cruel." He smiled, chuckling softly.

"You okay Al?" She asked, worried once again, turning to the blonde boy next to Jamie.

"You go on ahead kitten." Anna nodded in understanding as she joined the line.

From the front of the line, Mia had walked forward and was now standing in front of Professor Higgs. "Now, Miss Valentine, what is your biggest fear?"

"Cockroaches." She muttered. And Anna instantly understood why Mia greatly disliked old four poster beds.

"I see, now when I open that chest I want you to visualize it, and turn it into something you find funny." Professor Higgs said as he flicked his wand and the chest opened with a loud _bang!_

A large, ugly cockroach the size of a large cat crawled out from the chest, Mia's eyes were wide—her wand arm steady, the rest of her body shaking uncontrollably—.

"Take your time, face your fear." Professor Higgs encouraged.

Mia pointed her wand to the large cockroach and shouted, " _Ridikulus!_ " the cockroach then flipped upside down and was unable to right itself, everyone laughed.

"Well done Miss Valentine! Well done! Mister Diggory?"

Cedric moved forward and the cockroach began shifting. It took the form of a giant black cat, much larger then Spirit, half the size of a lion.

"What is that?" Someone asked.

"It's a panther." Anna breathed, she looked at Cedric's reaction and found that he was terrified. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this Ced, take your time." She encouraged with, her eyes turning a bright plum, a shade he'd never seen before.

He gave her a thanking smile and gave a curt nod. He turned to the panther and pointed his wand. " _Ridikulus!_ " He yelled and the large black panther shrunk into a mini kitten with a large yellow oversized bow, it gave the smallest meow and then fell face first from the weight of the bow. Anna and Ced laughed.

"Well done, Mister Diggory! Well done! Miss Cloud?"

Anna took a deep breath and stepped forward, the little kitten started to shift and shift and shift, but never took a form, it simply kept shifting. Anna looked to Professor Higgs, whom looked impressed.

"Miss Cloud?" He asked. "What are you afraid of?"

Anna looked to him and said, "I don't know sir, I've never thought about it." Just then, someone screamed in horror, Anna's head turned quickly—snapping in the process at the speed—to look in front of her and she went pale. Eleven bodies were strewn here and there, the eleven bodies of her best friends; dead.

Mia's body was right at her feet, covered in blood, her big green eyes staring off into the distance, face blank and extremely pale, looking tortured before a gory death.

Clover's body was a little bit further, her glasses askew, a large gash in her cheek. Her entire body ripped and scratched and bruised as if she'd been tortured, badly.

Al, Jamie, Cedric, Amos, Peter and Thomas all layed side by side, they're bodies all ripped and scratched in bad places, all staring into the distance, faces blank and pale.

Holly, Irys and Weaver's bodies were scattered around, Irys' soft blue eyes stared blankly, whilst Holly's and Weaver's green eyes looked pained. Every single body Anna looked at, they'd looked like they'd been tortured to insanity before a very bloody and gory death.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, as she pointed her wand and screamed, " _Ridikulus!_ " Nothing happened. Professor Higgs stepped in front of her and the bodies disappeared and they merged into one, that of a woman, chewed up and bloody.

" _Ridikulus!_ " He shouted and the body turned into a living woman as she laughed a beautiful laugh and smiled a beautiful smile. And just like that the woman stood up and walked right back into the chest as it slammed shut behind her. Anna had tears pouring down her cheeks, she turned and looked to her friends to make sure, what she just discovered was untrue. Her eleven friends ran up and hugged her tightly. "Read Chapter 1 on your books as homework, we will continue our lesson next week. Dismissed. Miss Cloud, may I have a word with you?" Anna nodded silently as she said nothing. Her friends made sure she was alright before they left. "I'll send an owl to your other Professors you'll spend some time with me and we'll talk alright, because I am shocked, but also impressed at your biggest fear, which went from nothing to probably the worse kind of fear. The fear of Death himself."

"P-Professor?" She asked, her voice small.

"What is it?" He asked as he passed her a cup of tea, a little cup of milk and another with sugar in front of her as she made her tea the way she liked, with a little milk and three sugar cubes.

"Who was the woman?" She asked, her voice still small, as she blew on her tea. He handed her a small slab of chocolate to warm her up from the images he was certain were haunting her mind at that moment. At her question, he showed no fear, but he flushed at the word "woman" meaning the woman he saw from the Boggart.

"It was my wife," he said, sipping his own tea as she took a bite of a small piece of the chocolate he had given her, the colour instantly returned to her face and she visibly calmed down. "We're a lot alike, my dear. Your biggest fear is losing your friends, mine is losing my wife. I never knew a Boggart could divide itself the way it did for your fear and I'm impressed with you, Miss Cloud so I will award Hufflepuff with a good 50 Points for your courage and for teaching me something that _I_ didn't even know about Boggarts. I'm proud of you dear, you tried your best, I'll take you one on one and help you face your fear alright?"

She nodded and sipped her tea, the light in her ocean blue eyes returned and Professor Higgs couldn't have been happier to see the light and innocence of childhood still there. "So what you mean by one on one is you'll teach me how to face my biggest fear, one body at a time, so it's not overwhelming?" She asked suddenly and his brown eyes grew wide.

"Yes, Miss Cloud. That is exactly what I meant." He said as he sipped his tea as something to do, shocked by her intelligence as she had caught on to his point so quickly, that he hadn't even needed to tell her his reason, she'd already known and fully understood.

"Professor, I have a question," she said suddenly, swallowing as she said it, like she'd hesitated and she'd said it without meaning to say it.

"Yes Miss Cloud? What is it? I can see your hesitation, I promise that whatever it is, I will not judge, nor will I question your reasons." He swore as he tapped his wand on his shoulder. "I swear on my magic." She smiled at his trust and faith in her it made her feel confident.

"Professor? What do you know about werewolves?" She asked casually, as if she were speaking merely of the weather, she sipped her tea cringing from its cooled temperature, she set down her teacup and waved her wand once over it, as Professor Higgs watched the steam appear at the obvious Heating Charm she'd cast.

When he'd finally registered her question, he didn't flush, nor did he pale, he simply smiled and gave her a thoughtful look. "Is this about you friend?" He asked without thinking of the consequences if she knew or not.

She smiled thoughtfully, her eyes didn't widen, nor did she react the way he had expected. She nodded. "Of course, I figured our Professors knew of his condition and I figured you'd be the perfect Professor to ask about it, I noted that the full moon is tonight and I wanted to know how to ease his... er... you know... transformation," she said uneasily, she looked at the small melted piece of chocolate in between her index and middle finger and she smiled suddenly. "Would chocolate help?"

Professor Higgs simply smiled.

oOoOoOo

 **Dumbledore's Office**

Anna paced back and forth in front of the large gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's Office.

" _Sugar Quills!_ " She exclaimed finally and the gargoyle jumped out of the way as she climbed up the stairs taking two at a time—grinning smugly that the password was her current obsession—until she reached the large doors and hesitated before knocking, but knocked all the same.

" _Enter._ " Dumbledore called from inside, she opened the door and found him sitting peacefully at his desk. "Oh! Hello Miss Cloud. How may I help you? Sugar Quill?" He offered, pointing to the small bowl filled with them at the corner of his desk, as she smiled thankfully after nodding and taking one, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Good evening Professor, and thank you for the Sugar Quill, they are my current obsession in the Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, I have a bunch from my friends from Christmas still, but am running low, but that is not why I am here. I am here to talk about James, Mister Summers. I know." She said, averting Professor Dumbledore's gaze as he watched her over his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling, waiting for her to explain further. When he didn't react or speak, but waited for her to explain further, she did. "I know of his... er... condition." She explained.

"I see," he said, tapping his fore finger to his snowy long bearded chin, as if in deep thought. "Do you accept his condition, Miss Cloud?" He asked, watching her every move, reaction and facial expression.

"Of course sir, I just wanted to know if I could visit him in the Hospital Wing, before and after his transformations. So he knows he's not alone, he's been through so much and it pained me to learn of his condition, we had Defence Against the Dark Arts today Professor,—Boggarts—and Jamie's back was practically glued to the wall, now I understand why Professor, he was terrified to show everyone the truth. I've known since this morning. I did research sir, may I visit him or has he already been escorted to the Whomping Willow, I haven't yet returned to my Dorm Room yet."

"Unfortunately, Mister Summers has already been escorted to the Whomping Willow and will not return until tomorrow morning. But you may go to the Hospital Wing and bring him a little treat, I hear, he has quite the collection of Chocolate Frogs." He chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling. She nodded and made to stand when he halted her and grabbed a small piece of parchment and quickly wrote something, before handing it to her. "Give this to Madam Pomfrey, it'll explain your presence and your knowledge of Mister Summer's condition. You may leave him a gift, but unfortunately for this evening you have to return to your Common Room straight afterwards."

She nodded and took the parchment, putting it safely in her robe pocket. "May I grab another Sugar Quill sir? Before I go?" He gestured to the small bowl and she smiled in thanks, nodding her head curtly before turning on her heel and leaving the room sucking on the end of a new, Hufflepuff yellow Sugar Quill.

oOoOoOo

 **Hospital Wing**

It was nearing curfew as Anna approached the Hospital Wing, a small bag in her hands filled with the Chocolate Frogs from her Christmas basket from Jamie himself. A small note from her inside that told him to get well soon, but didn't mention of her knowledge of his condition she wanted to tell him that herself, in person.

When she entered the Hospital Wing it was empty, save for a certain pair of redheaded twins, one in a Hospital bed, the other in a chair beside him; both fast asleep, the one in the chair stirred at her presence and smiled at her, a smile she returned before holding up a finger to give her a moment.

Madam Pomfrey appeared having heard the front doors open at her entrance and when she saw her, her brown eyes immediately fell to the small bag in her hands; her eyes softening. Anna handed her the small bag full of Chocolate Frogs and then the small bit of parchment from Professor Dumbledore. The Mediwitch read the parchment and nodded without a word.

"How is he?" She asked, meaning James.

"He'll be alright, just needs some rest and maybe a few Pain Potions to ease his sleep." She answered keeping her reply short and sweet, at the lack of an empty room to talk in private.

"The bag is for Jamie, I was given the tip that they're his favourite and that it might help him feel better, just so he doesn't feel alone. I want to tell him myself, that I know. I accept him and I don't want him to overreact when I tell him, if that's okay with you Madam Pomfrey?" The Mediwitch nodded.

"Now it's almost past curfew off you go," she said to the little witch.

"I have two more wizards to visit, before I go, Madam." She said with a soft chuckle pointing to the single closed curtain behind her. "If that's alright with you, Poppy." She added using the witches first name, making the Mediwitch smile and nod gesturing to the closed curtains.

Anna silently thanked her and made her way towards the closed curtain. She realized she had nothing to give so she grabbed three little flowers and Transfigured them before silently walking to the open end of the curtains, she smiled at the redheaded twin that sat watching her silently from his chair. She held out her hand and handed him two of the three Sugar Quills she was holding. He took them and keeping one for himself, he set it down beside his twin and gestured that she could sit down.

"How is he?" She asked in a whisper, sitting beside the twin in the hospital bed. He shifted in his sleep and rolled over to face them, but kept his eyes shut.

"He's doing better, I guess, Freddie's still out cold, it's been almost three days now, what if he doesn't wake up?" The twin, she now knew was George, asked in a panicked whisper.

She put a consoling hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet, caring smile. "I was in a coma for a week. I wasn't on a broom, but I ran into Peeves, pretty sure you heard the story," She said and he nodded. "I didn't get into a broom accident, but I know for a fact that he'll be fine, in fact he should open his eyes to let his bloody _brother_ know that he's _already_ awake, isn't that right Freddie?"

The twin, laying beside her, sighed in defeat and opened his eyes looking from her to his brother.

"Hey there Freddie, how ya feelin?" She asked him, turning her body to face him.

"Tired but you should go, both of you. I know it's past curfew and you guys don't want to be caught out, maybe not you Georgie, but Annie I bet she doesn't want to be caught. You guys go, you can come and visit me in the morning. I'll be feeling a little better." Fred said in a weak and hoarse voice.

Anna leaned down and hugged Fred, kissing him lightly on the head—a kind and affectionate gesture—making him blush lightly and he was thanking Merlin, Circe and Morgan Le Fay for the dim lighting. "See you in the morning, Freddie." She said in a sweet voice, the sweetness reaching her eyes; shifting them to a beautiful light violet shade. She may not have been blessed to walk amongst the other lions of Hogwarts, but that didn't mean she couldn't be friends with them.

George held out his fist in a brotherly fashion. "Mischief?"

Fred winced as he brought his fist to do the same; pounding his brothers fist with his own. "Managed." He smiled.

* * *

 _ **So here it is. Chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 10 should be up within the hour as well. Love, T. T. Zoldy**_


	11. Chapter 10: Letters and Puppy Love

_**As I said Chapter 10 would be up within the hour, so here it is. Enjoy. P.s. Major Coarse Language in here guys + a little kissing ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
** ** _Letters and Puppy Love_**

 ** _January 12th, 1990_** **  
First Year Girls Dormitory**

Anna awoke the next morning a little brighter than usual. The normal pep in her step was brought up by one or two notches. Spirit, as usual, lay on her shoulder as she hummed walking around the room, her friends had already left for breakfast and Anna had slept in for a little, she knew Jamie would be back in the Hospital Wing and maybe she'd see him in the Great Hall, she was rummaging through her trunk taking everything out and putting them back in to keep it neat and tidy for the week to come.

Everything was on the floor surrounding her, her cauldron was sitting to her left -Potion ingredients inside or around it-, inkwells, quills and spare pieces of parchment were to her left. Her winter cloak was thrown behind her, her wand—under her pillow where she always kept it, so she never lost it—, her uniform was the only neat thing on her side of the Dorm as it layed neatly on her four poster bed; waiting to be put on for the day.

Her trunk was completely empty, save for a small blue box that she'd received on her birthday from her father, the box that had held the two small acorns and the small letter. The letter! She'd never gotten around to reading it.

She picked up the small blue box as tears welled in her eyes—she blinked them back—and held her sobs at bay. She opened the small box, there on the bottom was an off-white slip of parchment. She hadn't heard from her mother since Christmas, she hadn't seen Luna either, whom hadn't appeared since Anna had sent her off on the night of Christmas Day. No letters had returned from her mother, nor her father. She missed her family and felt a little homesick at that moment. She picked up the parchment and very slowly opened it and gave a small gasp when something fell out and into her lap.

She looked down and found a small, browning maple leaf in her lap, she smiled at it and a tear slipped down her cheek.

" _Accio Wand_." She called, her wand immediately flying into her hand. She waved her wand over the leaf and the leaf didn't crumble when she picked it up having put a Preservation Charm on it.

When she turned to the letter, she read it aloud; so Spirit could hear it.

" _Dear Annie,  
I know your mother told you that I had been deported once again, but I couldn't let you go without a present from me on your special day, I hope your first day of school goes well. I miss you. _

_These acorns I had to pick them up quickly as I was running on my way to catch the next plane to the next drop site. The war is hard here and it sucks and I wish I was at home with you and your mom more than anything, but you're at Wizards School, I'm in Afghanistan and your mom is at home. The maple leaf; from our little tree at home. I brought it with me to have you close to me, but now I know (you) need me close to you right now. You'll always be in my heart baby, I lo you sweetheart. Mom told me how you made new friends, I hope they're nice to you. I hope I'm home in time for your return home for the summer, but it doesn't look like any of us will be home by March Break._

 _I love you sweetheart, Happy Birthday. Enjoy your first day._

 _P.s. Don't worry about me, I promise I'll be home soon._

 _Love,  
Dad_"

Anna wiped a tear from her cheek as she finished reading. Her gaze returned to the maple leaf in her lap and she waved her wand over it once again. Suddenly, the leaf transformed, the stem turned into a sharp pointed gold pin, the leaf itself shrunk into a broach. She grabbed the small brown pin and stood up, stumbling her way over all of her things as she fastened the broach onto her uniform tie.

She put everything away neatly, put the letter under her pillow, put her uniform on and made sure the pin was visible. She grabbed her wand and tucked it into her robe pocket, with Spirit on her shoulders she left the Dormitories and the Common Room, her mood from earlier; shattered.

oOoOoOo

 **The Great Hall**

When Anna sat down for breakfast, she looked upset, no one understood the reason behind the pin on her tie, nor how it got there, but no one said anything. One by one, her friends disappeared until just Anna, Thomas and Cedric were left. The girls had wanted to get an early start on their homework—Anna having missed the rest of her classes because of the incident with the Boggart—the rest of the boys and Weave had wanted to prank a few people.

"Hey Annie?" Thomas snapped his fingers in front of her face as she picked at her food for the fifth time in the past half hour. She looked up and the boys' hearts melted at the colour her naturally, bright ocean blue eyes, were a stormy blue, a colour of blue they'd never seen before having always seen her happy. "What's wrong?"

"It's my dad," she said pulling on her tie, gesturing to the little brown pin. "He's fighting a war right now somewhere in the Muggle world and I just found the letter he wrote to me on my birthday." She paused and stared off into the distance for a minute. "These were from him, my birthday present. I had Professor McGonagall Transfigure them into something I could wear." She added pulling on the lobe of her ear, the flat bronze acorn stud earrings she wore appeared flashing in the light, something she never ever took off.

Suddenly, someone sat beside her looking much better then he had the day before, or maybe that was just the Chocolate Frogs.

"Good morning everyone," James said flashing a bright white, toothy smile at Anna and it forced the witch to smile right back. The boys shared a smug smirk at their friends bright and happy mood.

"Morning, love. How you feeling?" The curly haired witch asked, her eyes a beautiful plum colour before they turned back to their bright ocean blue hue.

"Morning James." Cedric said, giving him a toothy grin of his own.

"What are you so happy about?" Thomas asked with a smirk. "You look like you've snogged half your way across Britain." He added, making Anna giggle quietly and Cedric stifled a snort of laughter.

"Newt, my dear old mate, I bloody wish I had but that is not the case in this situation, I am just in a bloody good mood, give your best mate a break. Please? Just for this weekend?" He pleaded, his soft green eyes alive and full of hope.

Both boys threw their hands up in the air in defeat and nodded before running off to join everyone else, leaving Anna and James to talk alone. When James was sure they had gone he placed something upon the table in front of her. She looked up from the small novel she had been reading and it looked like a Potions book and looked at what he had placed upon the table beside her, a cup of tea with three sugar cubes and a little milk slid into her line of vision and she looked up at him with a big white smile. Her gaze fell back upon the Chocolate Frog card of Helga Hufflepuff and then to the small handwritten writting on the bottom that read _Thank you_.

She smiled up at him before pouring his pumpkin juice and handing it to him. "You're welcome, love."

* * *

 ** _February 8th, 1990_** **  
Hufflepuff Common Room**

Anna entered the Common Room to find her friends gone once again,—probably still studying in the library or completing unfinished Astronomy essays—she found the green eyed boy sleeping in one of the fat and fluffy yellow armchairs in front of the hearty fire, his arm slung over his eyes, a Muggle book open cover up—on his stomach—keeping his page. She smiled at him and silently walked into the Common Room. She went up to the boys Dormitory and found his room right away, finding Al's Invisibility Cloak—invisibly—slung over one of the trunks, it was easy to recognize seeing as the trunk was only _half_ visible, the rest invisible. Anna found Jamie's bed immediately afterwards and went back to the Common Room. She grabbed his book, marking his page and took a step back to point her wand at the unconscious boy.

" _Mobilicorpus,_ " she whispered, his body floated upwards and she walked back up to his Dorm room, his unconscious body floating after her.

She moved his sheets and set him down gently on his bed before she covered him with the sheets as he stirred, she sat down beside him.

"Thanks, love," He whispered as he made to sit up but winced and fell back onto the pillow.

"Stay still, love. The pain only gets worse, you know that." She said softly, this was it, she was going to tell him she knew and she hoped his reaction wasn't going to be bad, but unfortunately she already knew it would be.

"What do you mean love? I'm just sick."

 _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. "Jamie, I know about your condition." She said aloud, looking at him with sad eyes.

His green eyes went wide, his colour drained from his face and his breathing quickened. _Oh no, that's not a good sign,_ she thought to herself, her heart started to race.

"Y-you can't, oh no! Now they're going to send me home, I'm going to get expelled—" he rambled and Anna layed down beside him and hugged him tight, her eyes tightly shut. He stopped rambling and just stared at her, marvelling at how she still touched him even with the knowledge of his condition. He hugged her back tightly, breathing in the scent of her blackberry curls. "H-how long have you known?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Since the last full moon, I know the full moons tomorrow night, I practically memorized every full moon for the next ten years. I knew you were lying to me when you told me you were sick, it's just something I can... I don't know... sense, I guess. It's like I have a lie detector drilled into my head and an alarm blares and lights flash red whenever someone lies to me," she said laying her head on his chest as he traced small circles on her shoulder keeping silent as she spoke. "I know you hate pity so I won't give you any, but as soon as I found out was the day of our first Defence class, I know why you had your back glued to the wall and Al was probably because of his family being the Storms Heir and all. When I see you wince, my blood fucking boils but I can't bloody do anything to help you and I feel fucking hopeless," she said as she sat up suddenly, as he continued to draw small circles on the small of her back. "I brought you the chocolate because I knew they were your favourite and I saw how much they helped, plus I was given a few tips. I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he let me visit you in the Hospital Wing that night, but you'd already been escorted to the Willow, that's the real reason why I left you that bag of Chocolate Frogs and the letter—" she stopped suddenly when she felt a pair of soft lips against hers, greedily stealing the words from her.

She opened her eyes and found James in front of her, his lips on hers, her hand went to his hair and she held him against her as she throughly kissed him back. His hand flew to her mane of curls and he held her against him, the kiss quickly turned into a full out snog when Anna layed down and James on top of her, their lips never parting. When the pair parted to breathe, Anna's arms had found their way around his neck, their foreheads touching, his body still pinning her to his four poster.

"Bloody hell," he whispered looking at her, his soft green eyes, a pure molten liquid gold and Anna knew that he was more wolf then Jamie at that moment, but she still kept her grip on him all the same, when he spoke he was breathless. "How many other guys have you kissed?" He asked suddenly as he sat up on his legs, his body heat leaving her body and Anna a little disappointed and a little frightened that he'd push her away like every other guy had done to her so far.

"Just you, George and Al." She said. "George twice when I got him back for the mistletoe incident and Al at Christmas." It had been the first time she'd talked about it ever since it had happened. 'Please don't push me away, that's what the others did and it throughly broke me." She panicked when he went to stand, she sat up and was suddenly sitting on her knees. "If you pushed me away I'd probably jump off the Astronomy Tower." She added, his face went pale and he growled audibly at the thought of her dead. "Jamie, you saw my Boggart. I didn't even know what my biggest fear was until I was asked, my biggest fear is losing you and the rest of the Lot."

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm not pushing you away, but that kiss was a one time thing, no one can ever go any further with me." He took her hand and laced their fingers together, he held it up as he helped her to her feet. "This is the furthest I can go with someone, ever. I need to keep you safe, I don't want to infect you."

"James!" She scolded. "Werewolves only infect someone when they've bitten them fully transformed. If you think I'm daft enough to go down to the Shack and snog your muzzle than we got bigger problems then I thought." She cupped his face and kissed his lips softly, reassuringly, as his throat let out a feral growl at the mention of putting herself in danger. "I am not scared of you, Jamie." She whispered, as she kissed his cheek. She walked to his night stand and placed down a small bag of Chocolate Frogs before walking to the door. "I'll be here, remember that. You'll always be my best friend. Your secret is safe with me. Goodnight, love." She said softly before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **February 10th, 1990  
**_ **Hospital Wing**

Anna was in the Hospital Wing the morning after the full moon, feigning sickness in order to stay the night, she watched from her bed as they carried Jamie in, scratched and bloody.

 _Oh Jamie! What have you done to yourself?!_ She exclaimed in her mind, her subconscious peering over her half-moon specs and immediately freezing at the sight of James' body.

Once Madam Pomfrey stepped away from the little werewolf to let him rest, Anna snuck in and sat on the vacant chair beside his bed. She took his hand and inspected his wounds. Fresh new cuts were on his back and torso, a large cut from his eyebrow ending at his cheek.

"Oh Jamie... what did you do?" She choked as she held back a sob.

"Every night I feel hopeless, so I take my frustrations out on myself in the Shack," he whispered, his voice weak and hoarse.

She looked down at him and found his soft green eyes open, watching her intently. "How you feeling love?" she asked in her soft sweet voice as she moved his sweat soaked hair from his forehead.

"Pretty good." He answered, then weakly cleared his throat.

"Really? Did they give you a new potion?" She asked suddenly happy, her mood changing in a nano second.

"N-no," he stammered. "I-i mean the waking up part has been pretty good so far, but that's about it. But I'm not complaining, nothing like waking up ill, hand in hand with a beautiful girl." He smiled and her eyes turned a deep plum as she blushed deeply, but not complaining as to how James Summers had just called her beautiful.

"So, are you okay with me knowing?" She asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the pair. He nodded with a reassuring smile and she beamed thanking the stars.

* * *

 _ **February 14th, 1990  
**_ **Greenhouses**

Anna and the gang found themselves in the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout for Herbology. They had been working on a black, slug-like plant called a " _Snargaluff_ ". Anna was absentmindedly poking at the wriggling branches with a stick, her dragon-hide gloves laying beside her.

"Annie, stop poking at it for a second, I'm going in," Jamie said, when she stopped poking at it, a dragon-hide gloved hand reached in and pulled out a bunch of grapefruit sized pods that he placed into a bowl as the pods hatched and turned into green wriggling tubers. "Okay, your turn," he said, she nodded and put on her gloves as she took her turn and reached in and pulled out quite a few pods and put them in the bowl in her turn as they too turned into wriggling green tubers.

"Hey kitten? You okay, you seem out of it?" Al said as he brought a full bowl of the wriggling green tubers to the table James and Anna were sharing to work.

Anna looked up from the ground and at the boys, who's hearts just melted at her—now—stormy blue eyes. "Just feeling down lately, I haven't had a single letter from my parents since Christmas. My dad's fighting a Muggle War somewhere and my Mum hasn't answered my constant letters. I know she has my family owl, Luna, but I haven't seen her since Christmas and I'm scared that something awful has happened to my family." She said her eyes turning a stormy grey—a colour her eyes never were or even turned—.

"Annie! Your eyes are grey!" Jamie said in a soft gasp.

Anna nodded, her mood still solemn. "They do that when I'm upset." She said simply, her eyes staying a stormy grey.

oOoOoOo

 **Kitchens**

For the rest of the day, the gang tried to cheer her up but nothing seemed to be working, she hadn't even cracked a smile. She had chosen to eat dinner with the House-elves instead of the Great Hall with her friends, she couldn't stand their hovering and constant need to see her happy.

Spirit sat on the table in front of her, a small saucer of milk and a small plate of raw meat in front of her as the feline ate and drank. She had grown so much in the past six months, her beautiful black kitten was now a fully grown cat, but she was still the size of a kitten. Anna let a small smile escape as she watched her small feline eat, her stormy grey eyes finally shifting into their original ocean blue hue.

"Hey, Spi?" Anna voice asked softly as she spoke to her cat. Spirit looked up and tilted her head in answer. "Do you think Mama and Papa are okay? I mean, I haven't heard from them since Christmas and I'm scared something terrible has happened to them." Spirit looked like she shrugged and she stood up, rubbing her head against Anna's hand in a consoling manner. Anna cracked a smile and gestured to her shoulder, Spirit jumped on her shoulder immediately and Anna stood, thanked Winky and Tilly for dinner and left the kitchens as she made her way towards Minnie's office—a place she hadn't visited since the beginning of term—wanting to see if the old witch had received word about her family.

As Anna walked through the corridors, she came across Filch and Mrs Norris as the pair scouted the long halls for students out and about or causing mischief—The Weasley Twins—or Slytherins hexing first year students.

When Anna rounded the corner she smiled at the pair as they walked with their backs to her. Spirit jumped off her shoulder silently and joined Mrs Norris to state their presence. At the sight of Anna's cat, Mister Filch turned and gave Anna a rotting toothed smile, which she returned with a clean smile of her own.

"Anna my dear, what are you doing in the corridors? Aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall with the others?" Mister Filch had always been nicer to Anna and her small kitten more than the other students.

He knew well enough that Anna was the leader of her own gang of misfits but he let her get away with it and gave her and her friends easy detentions, like cleaning black boards or even polishing the trophies in the Trophy Room and with eleven in the gang—twelve including Anna—the detentions came and went in the matter of half an hour to an hour.

"Hello Mister Filch, hello Mrs Norris," she said looking to each in their turn, Mrs Norris circled around her legs as the little witch swooped down and picked up the red-eyed feline in one hand and stroked her soft fur with the other. "I was in the kitchens for dinner, my friends have been hovering lately, ever since I told them my parents haven't responded to my letters since Christmas and it's been quite overwhelming. So I've taken it to eating breakfast, lunch and dinner in the kitchens with Winky and Tilly, the two female House-elves I've become good friends with when I stayed for the extra month before term began. I was going to go visit Professor McGonagall, has she returned to her office yet?" She asked looking at the old caretaker.

He gave her a small loving smile and nodded. "Would you like it if I led you to her? Peeves is on her floor." He said shyly as he gestured in front of him as she gave a thankful smile.

"Please," she said thoughtfully. "We should have tea together soon." She added after a while, when they finally reached the door to Minnie's office, the caretaker nodded in agreement and Mrs Norris purred in satisfaction and agreement. "Thank you for escorting me, Mister Filch," she said, placing Mrs Norris on the stone floor once again having carried the purring feline while they walked. Spirit jumped up on her shoulders and layed down comfortably and Anna chuckled at the movement, having gotten used to her small feline sleeping on her shoulders.

"Anytime, dear. Now go on, she should be at her desk." He said as he turned and wandered away, Mrs Norris in tow.

When Anna entered the office, she found Minnie sitting at her desk, her quill correcting Transfiguration essays. At the sound of the door opening Minnie looked up and her face lit up when she saw Anna enter the room, as she walked and sat on the vacant chair in front of her desk.

"Hello sweetheart!" She beamed, opening a drawer and pulling out a Sugar Quill handing it to the bright eyed witch, whom took it immediately.

"Thank you," Anna thanked her as she sucked on the end of the quill.

"What brings you to my office, dear?" Minerva asked the little witch, whom had grown and matured so much since they had first met, she was a little less enthusiastic then she had first been, a lot more matured and very polite, always used her manners and was the hardest worker out of the Hufflepuffs and even found the time in her busy schedule to pull little pranks here and there.

"Have you received any letters from my parents?" Anna asked, getting right to the point, looking at Minnie in hope that she had.

Minerva bristled at the sudden question. "No, Annie dear, I haven't. Why? Have they not been writing you?" The older witch asked and Anna's eyes turned a stormy grey as her head drooped in disappointment.

"I haven't heard from them since Christmas, I haven't heard from Papa since my birthday, Mama since Christmas. I'm starting to worry that something awful has happened to them Minnie. Mama won't respond to my letters and Luna is constantly in the Owlery. The poor thing sends my letters and returns empty handed, looking like she just flew home to get sent back with nothing. I'm worried Minnie. Could you write to them and see what is going on?" She asked her—now—stormy eyes begging the older witch.

Minnie nodded and backed up in her chair, the wood scraping against the newly polished floor. The older witch stood and held out her arms in a motherly, heartwarming, fashion; like she always did whenever Anna was upset. Anna stood and ran into the witches open arms as the tears came and poured down her cheeks.

Minerva was petting her hair in a consoling matter when a knock at the door sounded and startled the two witches. "Come in!" Minerva called and Anna looked at her through tear soaked lashes, her big blue eyes wide. "Don't worry dear," she whispered in a motherly way, petting her mane of blackberry curls in a calming fashion.

The door opened and Professor Snape entered the room, not noticing Anna straight away, he got straight to the point of his presence. "'Minerva, when will you see that the mischievous students of those meddling redheaded twins from your House keep stealing from Filch's office?" He lookd down and noticed Minerva wasn't paying attention, but instead was looking down at the small blackberry haired student that was hugged closely to her, crying silently. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize you had a student with you, I'll come back later," he made to leave but Minerva halted him in his tracks.

"It's alright, Severus, it's just Anna. Stay with us and we can talk during tea, she won't say anything and we can discuss your dilemma with the Weasley Twins." She said as she kissed the top of Anna's head lovingly as she let go of the little witch, whom had made her way to sit in front of the hearty fire, her feline had jumped from her shoulders and now lay in her lap, purring softly. The flames reflecting off the tear tracks on her cheeks as she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, sniffling loudly.

She reminded him of a girl he had once went to Hogwarts and been good friends with and he made a mental note to ask Minerva about her when the little witch left for the night. Of course she had been a Gryffindor and her eyes had been permanently violet, but he couldn't help but see the resemblance between the two witches, of course this couldn't have been her, the witch he had once knew had been a Pureblood and Anna was a Muggle-born. Anna was the calm and carefree witch, while Vixen had been fiery, short-tempered and mischievous with a no-nonsense attitude and had a bad mouth that swore a little too much. Anna was a sweet and gentle Hufflepuff, whilst Vixen had been a bit reckless and carefree Gryffindor.

She was staring into the flames and absentmindedly petting Spirit when Professor Snape sat beside her awkwardly trying to maneuver his long black cloak so he could sit down comfortably. When he finally found a comfortable sitting position, she turned and smiled at him, her eyes flashing violet for a mere second and in that second he saw Vixen trapped in her eyes and in her soul.

"Hello Professor," she smiled, as she continued to pet Spirit's soft fur.

When he had saw her eyes flash violet, he gave her a loving smile. "Hello Anna," he answered, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Having Weasley troubles?" She smirked at him in a joking manner and he stifled a snort at her smugness, her eyes flashed a deep violet and he knew exactly _who_ she was going to be when she grew up.

" _Hello Vixen,_ " he thought with a smile as he nodded.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry everyone, but the explaination for the end of this chapter will make sense in the future chapters of this story; so stay with me. To those of you, who have questions regarding this chapter please ask them in the reviews, I'll answer them.**_

 _ **P.s. Still looking for a Beta for this fanfic. PM me if interested.**_

 _ **Love, T. T. Zoldy**_


	12. Chapter 11: Candy and Mischief

_**Hey everyone it's been a few days but I've been extremly busy with homework being in the 11th grade and all but yea. Here's Chapter 11. We get some mischief in this one with a Weasley. Enjoy. ~ T. T. Zoldy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
** ** _Candy and Mischief_**

 ** _March 9th, 1990_** **  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Owlery**

As the students packed their trunk for the March Break, Anna wandered off to the Owlery to go visit Luna, her family owl a gift from Minnie when she'd first discovered she was a witch. As she entered the small stone building, the owls hooted in greeting at the young witch, whom always visited Luna and always brought everyone a little treat.

When Luna saw Anna enter, she flew down from her perch and landed on the young witches vacant shoulder. Spirit, having refused to go with the young witch, went off with Mrs Norris to hunt for some mice. The beautiful barn owl nipped at Anna's ear affectionately in greetings and tilted her head to the side in question of a treat, making Anna laugh and pull out a large basket of meat as she placed it on the small table in the middle of the Owlery, one by one she grabbed a piece and threw it to an owl as each and everyone caught it and ate the treat, twittering in thanks.

An owl flew—stumbled—in suddenly looking like an old battered feather duster. Anna giggled and ruffled his feathers, helping him sit straight as she said, "Hello Errol." handing the old owl a big piece of meat from the basket. He twittered in thanks and held his ankle out.

She looked at the letter attached to his ankle and saw the name _Fred_ written in cursive handwriting upon the front of the letter, she smiled knowing exactly whom Errol belonged to.

"I see you've met my family's owl," a voice said suddenly from behind her.

Anna turned around and smiled at the redhead at the door. "There's a letter for you, Freddie," she said and he bristled, shocked that she had gotten his name right, not mistaking him for George like everyone else did. "And I've already met your lovely owl, poor thing looks a hex away from death." She gave him a smile and he returned it as he took two strides and he stood beside her awfully close as he reached his arms around her and took the letter from his owls ankle.

"Thanks love," he said in her ear and kissed the top of her head, he was just tall enough to do so and she smiled, her eyes turning a deep plum. "I'll read it later, I have a letter of my own to deliver and Errol's just in time."

"The poor thing just got here, use Luna," she said pointing to the beautiful barn owl on her shoulder. "She needs to stretch her wings anyways."

Fred nodded, taking a letter out of his robe pockets and tying it to Luna's ankle. "Bring this to my Mum, Molly Weasley. She's at the Burrow, my home." Luna nodded and took flight, flying out the open window from the Owlery.

"Are you not going home for March Break?" She asked turning to face him, their noses only an inch apart, she didn't back away, nor did she seemed surprised.

"No, I'm staying, that's what my letter said, George is going home, as are my brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy. Mum wanted to have the whole family home, but I'm going to stay here. Are you staying?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, her eyes flashing violet. "All my friends are going home, they've already left for the train. I'm staying cause my parents haven't been answering my letters so I don't know whether or not to go home." She said simply as though she were speaking of the weather.

"Want to do some mischief with me?" He asked. "This week I mean," he added and she stifled a snort as she nodded.

"Sure," she said smiling brightly.

oOoOoOo

 **Hogsmeade Station**

"Bye Jamie," Anna said as she hugged her best friend tightly. "Here." She added handing him a small bag of what he knew were Chocolate Frogs for the upcoming full moon. She kissed his cheek and moved on to say goodbye to the rest of her friends.

Irys, Mia, Holly, Weave and Clover encased her in a girls group hug and bid their farewells and scolded her to behave while they were gone to which Anna simply feigned innocence as she smiled innocently and said, "When am I not," the girls giggled and hugged once again before one by one, getting on the train to find an empty compartment.

Peter, Al, Cedric, Thomas, Amos and James all hugged her tightly in their turn and bid their farewells before going to find the girls compartment. Anna waved to them as the train started to leave, they all waved back and she smiled brightly, her eyes violet and screaming trouble. Fred joined her as the train pulled out of Hogsmeade Station and disappeared from sight, the pair walking back to the castle together.

* * *

 _ **March 13th, 1990  
**_ **Hump-Backed One-Eyed Witches Statue - Third Floor Corridor**

Anna giggled as Fred pulled her along, as they wandered the third floor corridor at night, the waning moon shining through the corridor windows as the pair ran hand in hand, Fred in the lead pulling the witch along; Anna struggling to keep up and keep quiet. Fred pulled her into a dark corner and illuminated his wand, took out what looked to be a spare bit of parchment and tapping his wand in the middle. " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ " He whispered and as if someone had dropped a single drop of ink, inked words appeared on the parchment, spreading like a spider web.

She walked up beside him to read the parchment properly and it read:

 _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
The Marauder's Map_

He smirked at her reaction as he opened it and she realized it was a Map of Hogwarts. She looked at him in wonder. "Where did you get this?"

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course. It's the Map of Hogwarts, the entire school, secret passages and all. _Me and you_ ," he pointed between them. "Are going to find the one that leads to Honeyduke's Cellar. The Hump-Backed One-Eyed Witches Statue, there's a secret passage in her hump." He said with a smirk as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

He pointed to the Map and Anna saw two pairs of feet, " _Fred Weasley_ " was marked beside " _Tassiyanna Cloud_ ", he turned a small square and " _Argus Filch_ " was turning the corridor heading towards them.

" _Mischief Managed._ " Fred said quickly, the ink disappearing from the parchment. " _Nox._ " His wand's light extinguished. They heard footsteps approach, someone mutter something along the lines of " _Someone's out of bed_ " and recede, a crash from an empty classroom being heard and then the sound of awkward running towards the crash, followed by the sound of Peeves taunting Filch. "Never thought I'd thank Peeves for saving myself and a pretty girls arse," Fred breathed and Anna giggled quietly.

"Please do not mention my arse Freddie; not in a dark corner with Filch and Peeves just around the corner, let's just go to the statue. Please?" She whispered and he stifled a snort, but nodded, taking her hand and pulling her along once again.

They had reached the hump-backed, one-eyed witches statue and Fred pointed his wand to her hump and whispered, "(Dissendium.)" the hump hinged open and Fred picked her up and helped her inside quickly, her feet hit dirt as he climbed in after her and closed the passage door. "(Lumos.)" He whispered and the tip of his wand lit the way, the darkness dispersing to show a long and low corridor. He took her hand and pulled her along once again. "Me and you are going to grab a few things at Honeyduke's before we come back," and her feet immediately dug into the dirt of the passage floor, halting them in their tracks.

"Freddie!" She scolded. "I did not come all this way to nick candy from Honeyduke's," her eyes were a deep amethyst, she was furious, the ends of her blackberry mane sparked. She was pissed. "I came with you to make some _mischief_ , not become a _thief_." She added, her hair sparking a little more.

"They won't notice besides the shop's closed right now, you can take as many _Sugar Quills_ as you want, as long as it doesn't look like we nicked anything." He said, his eyes begging her.

She groaned in frustration. "Fine, but just this once, Fred Weasley, but if we get caught I'm ditching your arse and getting mine back to Hogwarts."

"I thought we agreed not to speak of each others arse's in dark spaces," he teased, trying to lighten up her mood and the tension between them.

She stifled a snort. "I said " _Not in a dark corner with Filch and Peeves just around the corner_."" She recited her words from earlier as they reached a steep hill that meant they'd almost reached Honeyduke's Cellar.

His grip on her hand tightened. "We're here," he said as the passage came to an end. His hand left hers and he slowly and carefully moved the loose tile and peered inside Honeyduke's Cellar, which was dark and empty, no buzzing of voices were heard, nor the pitter pattering of footsteps from above.

Fred had been right, the shop was closed, her mood brightened up as he opened the tile completely, keeping it open for an easy and quick escape just in case something happened. He pulled himself up and put down his still lit wand as he pulled her up into the Cellar, her feet touched the ground his hands still on her waist. "You can let go of my waist now Freddie," she whispered even though they were alone, she was still nervous and anxious.

His hands left her waist in a flash of embarrassment. "S-sorry," he stammered having been daydreaming, she giggled, a real giggle, at his embarrassment, and his heart started to pound hard and heavy, his heart now in his throat, he swallowed down the lump as he picked up his wand. "We'll leave the passage open, just in case, I can see your nervous." He said, successfully swallowing the lump in his throat.

"O-okay," she stammered in a whisper, she was nervous again.

" _Nox._ " His wand extinguished and he held out his hand, which she took immediately, as he lead her upstairs into the shop. The shop was dark and Anna took in the beauty of the shop in the night, having been there already when it was open and full of life. 'Pick whatever you want.' He smiled and she beamed at him, her anxiety gone.

She hugged him and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for bringing me Freddie," she said, her voice no longer whispering as her fear disappeared, the longer she stood there in the shop. She let go of him and gave him a shy smile before disappearing somewhere in the shop, in search of the Sugar Quills, no less.

oOoOoOo

 **Honeyduke's Passage**

As the pair walked back towards the castle through the Honeyduke's Passage, they chattered quietly, Fred's wand lit the passage once again as they carried each an armful of different candies each.

Anna was carrying a load of Sugar Quills, after successfully using the Geminio Charm to duplicate the Sugar Quills she took, so it would appear that she hadn't taken them at all. She also carried a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans in her robe pocket as well as a few packets of Droobles Best Blowing Gum, some Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and even a few Licorice Wands.

Fred was carrying a few boxes of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans in his robe pockets, some Pepper Imps, some Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and a bunch of Droobles Best Blowing Gum packets.

"That was fun, Freddie," Anna whispered as they reached the end of the passage once again, she noticed that Fred made no move to open the passage door. "Thanks for dragging me along," she added as she waved her wand and all the candy she held shrunk so it could all fit in her pocket, she did the same for Fred so they could use their hands.

He took out the Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand. " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ " He whispered as the Map appeared to show Filch's, Mrs Norris, Peeves and Severus Snape's names, far away from the third floor corridor. " _Mischief Managed._ " He said, the ink disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. " _Nox._ " His wand extinguished immediately.

He opened the passage door and climbed out, helping her out as well.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks," as they made their way to the stairs.

He gave her a boyish grin and she returned it with a girlish one of her own, which only made his grin widen.

They parted ways, Fred making his way to the Seventh Floor to the Gryffindor Common Room and Anna to the Kitchens to the Hufflepuffs.

* * *

 _ **So here's Chapter 11, Chapter 12 is still in progress, I know this is a semi-short chapter, but it'll do for now. Love you all.**_

 _ **~ T. T. Zoldy**_


	13. Chapter 12: Birthdays and Breakups

_**Hello my dear readers! I'm so relieved that you have all stuck and been very patient with me, I'm an 11th grader you see and with all the homework I've been getting it's been hard for me to write, but here it is at last Chapter 12! Oh and I'd love to thank**_ _ **for the follower**_ _ **,**_ _ **violetmermaidINFJ for the favourite, Icy Winter Pheonix for this stories first ever review, and 67 for the follow and the favourite. I'm glad you enjoyed it and well here's the next chapter. Warning this chapter is long. On my file it's 7 full pages so hope this makes up for the lost time and enjoy. ~ T. T. Zoldy**_

 _ **P.s Icy Winter Pheonix her mood swings are the reason why she's called the Hufflepuff Hazard. And I'm extremely glad you liked it. Your review made my day. Thank you.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_** **  
** **Birthdays and Breakups**

 **March 31st, 1990  
** **The Great Hall**

"Morning everyone," Weave mumbled, as she joined most of the Lot at the Hufflepuff table, she looked like she'd seen better days. Holly, Amos, Mia, Clove and Cedric were missing from breakfast, either sleeping in, in the Library—Mia—or having an emotional breakdown.

"Mornin' Weaves, how's Hols?" Irys asked as she gestured to the empty seat beside her, across from Anna, whom was looking at Weave with worry.

Weave simply shook her head, her black hair drooping over her face. "My poor sister, she hasn't stopped since it happened,"

"Since what happened?" Tommy asked, looking at the girls like they each had grown three heads each.

"Holly and Amos," Weave gritted her teeth at his name, something that made the entire table bristle.

"They broke up." Anna finished, her eyes a stormy grey for her friend. "Holly's been crying nonstop since it happened, remember how I was when the Lot split for a while?" Everyone nodded and Anna made the obvious unspoken ' _like that_ ' gesture, making everyone "Oh!" in unison.

Just then, three redheaded Lions strode over to their table to see what the commotion was all about. Fred and George sat on either side of Anna, where Mia and Clover normally sat, whilst the third, older—maybe a fifth year—redhead sat beside Weave.

"What's going on here?" Fred asked, not liking the stormy colour Anna's eyes were.

"Yea, you okay Annie?" George asked, matching his twins worried expression perfectly.

Anna nodded as her eyes shifted to a lighter shade of blue. "It's not me, it's Weave's sister, Holly. Amos broke up with her and she's been crying a bloody ocean ever since. She won't stop and we can't seem to calm her down long enough to console her."

"How long has it been?" The third redhead asked from across the table.

"Oh! Sorry we forgot to introduce you, everyone this is our older brother—" Fred smiled to his twin.

"Charlie. He's a fifth year," George announced.

"The _best_ Gryffindor Seeker;" Fred added.

"He's also currently single." George smirked and eyed the ladies of the table, whom all blushed to the tips of their toes. "Ow! Just sayin', bro." Charlie had kicked George in the shins from beneath the table and the redhead was now nursing his slight injury. Fred was silently laughing and Charlie's face was the same colour as his hair. "Anyways," George said awkwardly. "Does anyone know what day it is tomorrow?"

"April Fools Day?" Anna guessed, shrugging her lazy-day yellow cotton t-shirt clad shoulders.

"That, annnd—" George started.

"It's our birthday!" Fred finished, both beaming brightly, while Charlie rolled his brown eyes dramatically.

The girls from the table seemed all the more interested and they all leaned forward to listen.

* * *

 **Hufflepuff Common Room**

Anna entered the Common Room and headed straight for the Girl's Dormitories. A bubbly, bright bubblegum pink haired Prefect bounced up to her and followed her.

"Hey Annie, what's the matter?" She asked the little witch with worry, her hair turning purple for a moment before returning to its bright bubblegum colour as the pair walked up the spiral staircase leading to the Girls Dorms.

"Hey Tonks, it's Hols going up to see her, and try "once again" to calm her down." Anna explained.

"Still?" Tonks bristled at the news.

Anna simply nodded and gave a huff of frustration along with a string of French curses, something she'd picked up from the streets of Paris. Tonks gave her a quick hug and Anna smiled sadly as she hugged the Prefect back, her eyes shifting to a crystal violet, like a stained glass window on a rainy day.

"Poor thing, you girls must be devastated to see her like that?" Anna nodded as they reached the top of the stairs. Anna looked to her right where Clover shared a room with a few other girls, then to her left where she found the brass plaque on the wall beside the door. The plaque that held not many words but had enough.

 ** _First Years  
_** ** _Tassiyanna Cloud  
Mia Valentine  
Irys Bones  
Weaver Sprout  
Holly Sprout_**

"I'll see you later Tonks," she told the pink haired Prefect as Tonks smiled and walked back downstairs. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door and entered.

The room was pure, eternal darkness and Anna felt a certain feline jump onto her shoulders and purr happily. It was silence besides Holly's quiet sobs from Anna's near right. Anna closed the door and advanced into the room, not towards the back of the dorm, but to Holly's four poster.

Anna's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she found that she had the night vision of a cat as she found Holly laying upon her bed wrapped up tightly in the linen and sobbing gently.

Anna sat down beside the crying redhead and smiled sadly. "Hey Hols, how you feeling?" Holly sat up at the sound of Anna's voice and the pair stared at one another in the eye, even in the darkness.

"Anna?" Holly sniffed. "Is that you?"

Anna nodded then realized that she couldn't see her. "Yea, it's me." Holly untangled herself from the linen in a minor struggle and she sat down next to Anna. "Are you calm enough to explain what happened? Don't go crying on me now Hols, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Holly scooted closer to Anna and she started calling Spirit. Anna grabbed the feline from her shoulders and handed her to Holly. Spirit didn't run, nor did she fuss, being used to the over attention when one of the girls were upset and needed something small to hug, instead she purred loudly and rubbed her head against Holly's arm.

Holly sniffed once more then took a deep breath. "Okay, so me and Amos were walking on our way to the Great Hall when we got back from March Break. Anyways, over the break we'd started arguing over the littlest things and it seemed to be getting to him like it was getting to me, so I tried reasoning with him, because I didn't want to lose him and then we started arguing over that too. I guess he snapped because he broke up with me in front of a bunch of kids in the Entrance Hall and he left me there. I was gobsmacked, the way that he'd said it was for real and he sounded like he never wanted to see or talk to me ever again and I sort of broke down and ran back here in tears."

Anna thought for a moment. "Wow, that explains why he's been skipping classes, your Mum's furious with him, Sinistra's beside herself with fury at the both of you—girls got you covered—, Binns of course hasn't noticed a thing and Higgs is worried like mad. The entire school knows because as you know,"

"Gossip travels like Fiendfyre," they chorused together.

"Thanks for covering for me Annie, I don't know what I'd do without you girls." Holly said as she let Spirit go and the feline purred and rubbed her head against Holly's arm once more before retreating to Anna's shoulders once again.

"Think you're ready to join us once more? The girls are so worried about you Hols, I mean you've been shut up here for so long. It's time to let a little light back in." and with that Anna waved her wand and both sets of velvet yellow curtains opened, blinding both witches momentarily.

oOoOoOo

 **April 10th, 1990  
** **Dungeons - Potions Classroom**

Holly and Amos had had a rough first month since their tragic breakup, the Lot was still together, but they didn't really seem that way until you saw one of the guys and the girls talking to one another or hanging out together, only Amos and Holly didn't talk to one another or act like the other existed even.

It was heartbreaking to watch from afar, but even worse when you heard gossip and saw it from up close. That's how it was for Anna as well as the Lot with Amos and Holly not on speaking or existence terms. It practically tore the witch half of the Lot into chaos and the wizard part into ambitious full-Muggle fist fights and verbal rows with one another. The Lot was pretty much avoided by others at all costs from how hazardous and dangerous they'd all seemed to become.

It hurt Anna the most to see her best friends in such chaos—as she was the only one to be affected by the mess—she was often seen crying or running to Minerva's office or even both. All she wanted was to help them all get back to normal, it stressed her out and the Lot didn't seem to get back to actual friendliness until nearly a month later when the Hufflepuffs had Double Potions with the Slytherins.

"Hey Tassiyanna, can you pass me that knife for a sec?" Anna had been chopping ingredients when a blonde Slytherin boy on her right had leaned over and asked the curly haired witch politely; much to the witches shock. Anna looked up from her cutting board and quickly put down her own knife that she'd been using as she reached in front of her and passed him another knife. "Thanks," He said silently with a shy smile as he returned to his work. She smiled at him and returned to her own potion.

Snape was examining everyone's potions when the blonde Slytherin walked up to Anna once more and gave her a little nudge to alert her of his presence. She looked up at him and smiled sadly before she returned to watching Snape examine Weaver and Jamie's potion, which was the Cure for Common Boils. It worked rather well and Snape begrudgingly congratulated them before Weaver skipped off to join Thomas, Holly, Clover and Irys at their table and James passed Anna and the Slytherin boy silently joining Peter, Cedric, Amos and Mia at their own table. Al appeared beside Anna and the Slytherin boy looking rather tired; Anna turned to him and gave him a sad smile, which he returned as he gave her a quick side hug before he stepped forward along with a brown haired, silver eyed Slytherin girl that Anna didn't like; Valeria Earheart.

The two had met on a rather unfortunate event Halloween night after Anna and the Lot had pranked Penelope Clearwater and Jane Aggens, one of the Lot's tripping jinxes had missed one of the Ravenclaw girls and had tripped Valeria Earheart, whom after she stood up had turned and looked around absolutely furious as she tried to find her attacker, but she couldn't cause they were concealed in their best hiding spot. Valeria had obviously suspected the Weasley Twins, but then when they declined that they had anything to do with it—rather seriously and confused too—Valeria turned to the Lot and practically jinxed everyone except Anna, Al and Jamie, whom were all fairly proficient with the Protego Charm, even as first years.

Al's potion had passed with flying colours, Valeria's had almost killed the frog that the Potions Professor was using to test the potions. Al returned to Anna's table; they were sharing the table with the blonde Slytherin boy, a black haired Slytherin girl whom was anything but happy and a black haired Slytherin boy Anna already knew as Travis Bloodwell. Valeria returned to her own, steam practically fuming from her ears. The blonde haired Slytherin went next, as did Anna, both potions cured the frog and saved it's life.

"10 points to Miss Cloud and Mister Rosier," Snape said in a monotone voice, but he still managed to smile at Anna, whom practically beamed at her Professor. "Each." he added. Anna and the blonde boy returned to their table, they high fived one another in congratulations and Al gave Anna a big hug. Anna congratulated Al in his success and Al returned it as well.

Every froze in place when Holly and Amos both stood up with their finished vial of potion in hand as they both walked to Professor Snape and handed him their potion each in their turn; Snape tested them both awarded another 20 points to Hufflepuff. Amos gave Holly a small smile and Holly returned it as she moved a piece of her red hair from her face behind her ear. She then held out her hand to him which made everyone practically stop breathing. Amos smiled for real this time as he shook her hand and pulled her in for a hug which she immediately accepted as Snape dismissed the class.

Amos and Holly left for the library because " _We really need to sort things out_." as the rest of the Lot besides Anna went to either the Great Hall for lunch or to the Common Room to finish an essay—Jamie, Peter and Weaver with a Charms essay—. Anna giggled and bid her friends goodbye for a bit as she stayed behind to help Professor Snape clean up the mess and return the frog to normal like she always did.

As Anna returned the little frog to his terrarium, she smiled and bid the little amphibian a good job. "Good job today bud, proud of you and also thankful that I went last."

She heard a chuckle of amusement from behind her and turned to find Snape watching her. "I see you haven't given her a name yet," Snape said as he made his way beside her to turn on the red terrarium light that kept one side warm.

Anna smiled at her Professor and shook her head. "No Professor, I haven't yet. I'm still thinking of one. It's very difficult to name a female frog." Snape chuckled and nodded, then looked to be remembering an old memory before he shook his head slightly and smiled at Anna once more.

"How about Vixen?" He asked her suggestively.

Anna thought about it for a moment before she shook her head. "No, besides I'm not too fond of that name. How about we call her Boil?" Snape snorted a laugh before he thought about the name and let it roll in his head a few times before he nodded in agreement.

"I think it suits her very nicely." he said, Anna giggled and beamed. "Thank you for your help Miss Cloud. Now off you go, lunch won't be served forever."

Anna grabbed her bag and made to leave but turned and faced Snape in the doorway. "But Professor, it's always lunch time when you have a Common Room in the kitchens." she winked and left the dungeon classroom, hearing Snape's laugh from the corridors. She liked his laugh immediately.

oOoOoOo

 **April 20th, 1990  
Beyond the Hufflepuff Common Room - First Year Boys Dormitories**

After the private and still secret conversation Holly and Amos had had in the library, the Lot went back to normal. Holly and Amos were acting like friends again, but nothing more it seemed. The pair went back to reading the Daily Prophet together in the mornings and Peter did the same. James, Weave and Thomas had heated conversations over school Quidditch matches and who would win what. Mia started talking to Al more and the pair seemed to be infatuated by one another but without the other knowing. Anna, Irys, Clover and Cedric joked, laughed and the entire Lot were all super relieved that the Mischiefous Lot was whole once again.

Anna lay on Jamie's bed after a hard week of studying and gave a breath of relief, catching the young werewolf's attention. James looked up from his book to find the blackberry haired witch laying in front of him, staring at the ceiling of his four poster absentmindedly petting Spirit, whom was asleep on her stomach, he smiled at her and her fluffy feline, marked his page, and set down his book, grabbing a yellow Sugar Quill from his bedside table.

He moved forward until he was right next to her and he handed her the Quill, she looked at him with sparkling ocean blue eyes and took the quill, thanking him silently and lifting her head so she could lay her head in his lap for him to play with her hair. His fingers began threading through her thick mane of curls as she sucked on the end of the quill. "Long day?" he asked her.

She said nothing but nodded as she continued to suck on the end of her quill. He chuckled softly and smiled at her, his soft green eyes flashing a liquid gold momentarily before they returned to normal. Her ocean blue eyes flashed violet before she closed them, enjoying Jamie's fingers threading through her hair as she continued to suck on the end of the yellow Sugar Quill.

After a long period of comfortable silence, Anna spoke up. "How have you been with your transformations?" she asked as she sucked once more on the end of the sweet candy quill. "If you don't mind me asking," she added. It made him chuckle as she breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes opened to be a bright ocean blue once more, she looked up into his green eyes and smiled.

"They're still the same, but they aren't as bad as they used to be. I'm glad you're there to take care of me Annie, it eases my mind." he told her as he moved a curly strand of her hair from her forehead. Her smile grew and her eyes closed once more, satisfied with his answer.

* * *

 _ **Well my favourite readers, there you have it, Chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to R &R. ~ T. T. Zoldy**_


	14. Chapter 13: Books, Rivals and Quidditch

**Dear my fellow readers, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was at the hospital, but I'm doing better now. Here's the Chapter you've all been waiting for, Chapter 13. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**  
 **Books, Rivals and Quidditch**

 **May 8th, 1990**  
 **Far End of the Library - Secluded Corner Behind the Shelves**

A certain curly haired witch and her fluffy black kitten-like feline were pouring over some very large tombs for Charms, Transfiguration and Potions classes. Anna looked at one page in her Transfiguration tomb with a very confused expression, her bright ocean blue eyes changing to a very dark almost black green hue. Footsteps made her aware of someone approaching until those footsteps stopped somewhere a few shelves behind her. The footsteps started up once again, getting closer and closer until suddenly a chair scrapped out from beside her and she found herself looking into Clover's sunset framed eyes; Anna's eyes returned to their bright ocean blue hue at the sight of her as she smiled.

"I figured it'd be you," Anna smiled. "What's—ummm C? What's wrong?" she asked as she watched the tears well up in her best friends sunset eyes.

"A-Annie, I-I think I like someone," the auburn haired witch stammered.

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Anna asked as she turned fully to face her friend, the homework and tombs beside her forgotten immediately. Clover's feelings mattered more than her essay, besides she could just get Minnie to give her more time, if she asked for it.

Clover shook her head violently, her clip almost falling out in the process. "He has a girlfriend and he's not in Hufflepuff, Annie." the witch explained with tears in her eyes.

"What House is he in then, C?" the curly haired witch asked as her eyes flashed yellow with concern, they didn't shift yellow a lot, but they did it often enough that the Lot knew what it meant when it showed; it meant concern.

Clover swallowed the lump in her throat as she whispered. "Slytherin." Annie didn't gasp or even look surprised, she simply smiled at Clover and ushered her to tell more. "His name's Justin. You were at a table with him in Potions back in April. Rosier?"

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, earning a very sharp "Shhhhh!" from Madam Pince; Anna gave the woman an apologetic look before she returned to her conversation with Clover. "Justin Rosier, you say? He's quite fit that one." Clover snorted a laugh and nodded in agreement. "He's quite nice, but if he's got another witch than be patient a tad, they'll break up soon. Just don't go after him the moment they break up, wait a while. Run into him here and there and make small talk. Works wonders in my opinion. Worked on Georgie." Clover giggled, then gave Anna a knowing smirk. "Oh C! Not in that way!" The auburn haired witch bursted into laughter which earned yet another very sharp "Shhhhh!" from Madam Pince.

The two girls gave her an apologetic look before they grabbed their things and left the library. Spirit jumped upon Anna's shoulders and fell asleep as she always did. The pair walked out of the library as they continued their discussion on the certain Slytherin boy.

* * *

 **May 20th, 1990  
** **Hufflepuff Common Room**

Clover had made Anna swear on her magic not to tell the rest of the Lot in fear of their reaction towards her crush on Justin Rosier, who's father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who; Anna had called him by his real name—having read about the devil in one of her Defence Against the Dark Arts books—Clover had shivered and asked politely for Anna not to say his name. Anna had laughed and shook her head in a joking manner, she then poked Clover on the nose. "You're incorrigible," she teased and Clover sneezed suddenly.

The girls then bursted into a fit of laughter, Clover sneeze had been so small and cute, the auburn haired witch had gasped afterwards and stared at Anna in horror. Anna couldn't have contained her giggle no matter how hard she had tried, she had started to giggle and Clover had then joined in the witches laughed until both girls had tears streaming down their cheeks and they were holding their sides.

The portrait hole opened suddenly; Mia, Irys, Holly, and Weaver appeared giggling about something Anna couldn't make out, the portrait hole closed behind them and they joined the pair in front of the cozy fire that had been magically dimmed so that they didn't boil to death.

Suddenly the portrait hole opened once again to reveal; James, Thomas, Cedric, Peter, Al, and Amos whom all joined the girls automatically without even looking at them. Jamie and Al sat on either side of Anna and the curly haired witch as per usual plopped her head in Al's lap; she reached for his hand and placed it on her head, he threaded his fingers through her hair. Amos sat next to Holly, her head fell on his shoulder; a new thing they had picked up on doing, Amos layed his head on the top of her dark red hair.

Thomas no longer sat awkwardly next to Clover, but Clover layed her head in his lap, Thomas didn't seem to mind, he took out her clip and played with her hair. Irys and Mia sat next to Peter—they were debating over who would give them more homework, McGonagall; where Anna gave them a warning glare like she always did to anyone who dare badmouth Minnie; or Snape—Weaver sat next to Cedric where the pair talked heatedly about the House Cup Finals.

The Lot settled on the subject of Quidditch, the Finals were next week; Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff haven't won the House Cup in 5 years. The Puffs were feeling lucky; with Tonks as the Captain and best Chaser Hufflepuff has ever had, they were bound to hold off enough goals to win; and Emma Stone as their Seeker they were bound to win. If anyone was more excited then Professor Sprout it was Weaver, she was obsessed with Quidditch and you had to hand it to her; she really was Pomona Sprout's daughter at heart; Holly loved Quidditch too, just not playing it.

Anna reached into her top and pulled out the citrine necklace Jamie had given her for Christmas, she fidgeted with it when she sensed danger. Al and Jamie took immediate notice of her action; Jamie helped her sit upright and he hugged her.

oOoOoOo

 ** _Flashback_**  
 **January 1st, 1990**  
 **Hufflepuff Common Room - Boys Dormitory**

 _James had been nervous, he kept fidgeting with his Hufflepuff tie or his sleeve. It had been her idea of course, without a shadow of a doubt in that time he had agreed without hesitation. It was time to tell the rest of the Lot about his furry little problem. Anna's eyes shifted to their light violet hue when she wanted to sooth someone; it calmed the wolf inside James instantaneously. She smiled sadly at him and gently took his hand, the pair sat on the bed facing the rest of the Lot._

 _"Alright love," Anna told him soothingly, James was suddenly very glad she was there. "You can tell them. Remember you lot, you all swore upon your magic to keep an open mind when Jamie confesses."_

 _Irys was the first to speak up, she turned to James. "I'm keeping an open mind no matter what you confess Jamie. I'm on your side, no matter what."_

 _Jamie smiled at her thankful for her own confession, it made him feel way more confident about what he had to tell them. "W-well Annie already knows, s-she found out by book and saw all the signs. Right Annie?" he turned to the curly haired witch who was still clutching his hand in support; the curly haired witch smiled at him sadly and nodded._

 _"It's quite sad really," she curly haired witch told the Lot. "Alright you lot, let Jamie speak." James seemed to suddenly panic; he turned and looked at her, she looked at him and whispered consoling words in his ear. His liquid gold eyes slowly returned to their natural pale green hue, there was no way that the Lot had missed the shift._

 _Suddenly Jamie took three steadying breathes before he looked at each member of the Lot in their turn, he ended with Anna, his eyes flashed liquid gold once more. "I'm a werewolf." he said loud enough for the room to hear, his eyes never leaving hers. After a while, the pair looked around the room to find looks of relief and sadness, but none of horror or pity; they both silently thanked Merlin for that._

 _Al was the first to speak up after that, he wore a smile. "You nearly gave me a heart attack mate, I thought you were going to confess about flooding the girls lavatories."_

 _James immediately turned red as Irys and Mia turned on the werewolf with the shared gasp. "That was you!?"_

 _James couldn't contain his smile of triumph, he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, his other still absentmindedly in Annas. "Yea. . . sorry about that girls, I thought the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were in there." James suddenly felt eyes burning into the side of his head, he turned and found Anna glaring at him._

 _"I was in there too." she stated through gritted teeth._

 _The wolf inside him gave a yip of victory in riling up the curly haired witch. "Sorry love," he chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. She playfully punched his shoulder and laughed._

 _"You do realize, you will get it back right?" Irys teased._

 _James, Al, Cedric, Amos, Thomas and Peter looked at her at the same time. "Yup." they chorused together._

 **Flashback ends**

oOoOoOo

 **May 25th, 1990**  
 **Hogwarts Grounds - Quidditch Pitch**

"HUFFLEPUFF SCORES THE FIRST GOAL OF THE FINALS!" shouted the announcer over the screams of the Hufflepuff stands. "Scored by Hufflepuff Chaser number 3, Mya Stein!"

The Hufflepuff stands started chanting her name. "Mya! Mya! Mya!" a long dark brown haired witch soared on a Cleansweep 1700, she did a loop-de-loop mid-air and the Hufflepuffs went wild; she blew kisses towards the crowd of Hufflepuffs.

Anna, Mia, James, Weaver, Holly, Amos, Al and Cedric all gave each other a look of "oh please" as they rolled their eyes. Pete, Irys, Clover and Tommy had been caught out of bed the night before and were banned from the last match by Minnie. Anna had tried her best to persuade her, but Minnie didn't give, no matter how hard Anna's eyes shifted to the sweetest puppy eyes ever. Minnie had gave a little, but she had still refused to let the four attend the match. When everyone had started making their way towards the Pitch, the four had made the rest of the Lot swear that they'd say who won. Al, Cedric and Weaver had absolutely jumped with joy and practically shouted "Absobloodylootely!"

Suddenly James leaned in towards Anna and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes shift violet and her cheeks burn red, she playfully slapped his chest and he laughed. He pointed to the Gryffindor stands, Anna looked through her binoculars to find the Weasley Twins watching them instead of the match. She silently giggled at them, waved and then redirected their attention to the match where Hufflepuff had just blocked a goal from Gryffindor. She looked at them through her binoculars again to find the Twins arguing over who got the binoculars next; Anna rolled her eyes with a giggle before she returned her attention to the match, she found it hard to concentrate on the match in that moment, looking around with her binoculars she watched the head of bright pink hair, that was Tonks, soar around Gryffindors with the Quaffle heading towards the Gryffindor goal post.

The crowd immediately went silent when she threw the Quaffle, suddenly everything was like someone had slowed everything down . . . the Keeper went for the save . . . missed . . . the Quaffle went in and everything went to normal speed again when the Hufflepuff crowd went wild.

It was suddenly like a tiny drop of sun had zoomed past Anna and the Lot, both Seekers suddenly dived, the Snitch had been seen! As the Seekers chased the Snitch; the game itself continued. Gryffindor scored two goals; Hufflepuff ten, which left Hufflepuff in the lead by 500 points to 100.

There was suddenly cheering from down below and everyone raced to the edge of the stands to find Emma holding the Snitch up high, she war-whooped and the crowd went wild.

They hadn't needed to say it when the announcer shouted "HUFFLEPUFF WINS BY 650 POINTS!" The Hufflepuff stands erupted with victory shouts and war-whoops of joy. Weaver and Holly were jumping up and down laughing with joy. Cedric, Al and Amos all high fived whilst jumping in the air. Anna was clapping and jumping up and down with joy until someone picked her up from behind and swung her around, she laughed; her laugh was like freshly spilt pennies, as clear as day and contagious.

"James Jesse Summers!" she squealed. "Put me down." she added with another laugh. Jamie laughed, put her down, turned her around and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

She looked into his liquid gold eyes that slowly shifted back to green, she moved a messy strand of brown hair from his face and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him, her eyes flashed a beautiful violet hue, they remained that way for the rest of the night.

{~}

 **Hufflepuff Common Room**

After dinner the Lot returned to the Kitchens to find a celebration going on in the Common Room. The Common Room had been bewitched with Silencing Charms, Confetti Bangs from Zonko's Joke Shop—courtesy of Anna—, Floating Candles from Professor Sprout—before she turned a blind eye to the party, much to her hesitation—, and strong Protection Charms for the night.

Someone had even snuck in some Butterbeer for the younger students; Firewhiskey for the older. The Lot had absolutely refused to touch the Butterbeer on account of what had happened on Halloween—without Butterbeer or "Butterbeer or Dare", the Lot enjoyed the party—.

The noise had become too much for Jamie, so Annie brought him to his Dorm—the noise getting to her too—; they shared Chocolate Frogs, traded cards, laughed, talked, and launched a few Fire Bangers out the Dorm window to watch.

As the various fireworks exploded, they filled the sky with sunset orange, sky blue, golden yellow, bright green; the night sky became a canvas of beautiful colours. Anna's eyes flashed ocean blue, her curly mane of blackberry curls even lightened out a tad; to a more plum colour then blackberry. James chuckled to himself as he watched her stare out the window. Suddenly the last Fire Banger shot into the sky and Anna gasped and ran to Jamie, quickly pulling him to the window as the last Fire Banger exploded into a sea of colours.

She stared at the sky gobsmacked, James chuckled to himself; he could kiss her and she wouldn't even notice. As more lights flashed in the sky, Anna's eyes continued to change colours, her eyes matching the sky exactly. Jamie knew he was staring at her, but he couldn't help it. The night might've still been young, but couldn't restrain himself when he kissed her. She gasped on his lips, then realized what was happening and much to the werewolf inside him surprise; she kissed him back almost automatically.

Suddenly they heard someone coming, the pair parted as the Dormitory door opened to reveal Amos, Holly, Weaver, Clover, Al, Thomas, Peter, Irys, Mia, and Cedric; the rest of the Lot all pilled in laughing. Al and Mia plopped on Al's bed, Irys and Peter on Peter's, Amos and Holly on Amos', Tommy and Weaver on Tommy's, Clover and Cedric plopped their butts on the floor laughing. Anna was about to speak, but Jamie beat her to her question. "What'd we miss?"

Mia was the first to finish laughing, she sat up and looked at the pair; each in their turn, the pair tried their best to look innocent. "Someone invited the Weasley Twins . . . well one of them at least cause Helga opened up for him and let him in. He was looking for you, Annie; said he had something for you."

Anna was once again about to reply, when Jamie cut her off once again. "Who gave him the password? Did you ask him that?"

This time Amos spoke up. "Of course we did mate, we're laughing cause apparently he got the password from a Slytherin." Anna almost snapped at that point, her mane sparked and her violet eyes for the night became a deep menacing plum that gave the rest of the Lot shivers. Anna suddenly stormed out of the room muttering under her breath, they only caught a few words here and there. "Bloody . . . son of a wizard . . . fucking Rosier."

The door slammed behind her and the Lot exchanged looks, all of them silently debating whether or not to follow her; they chose not to follow her. Following her when she was like that would lead to a huge argument, like the one they all had after Halloween, the girls left the Dormitory after a while bidding the boys goodnight. The boys fell asleep almost instantaneously, but James tossed and turned, it was well passed midnight when he realized he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, the day after the new moon was that night. James was used to not sleeping the night of and after the new moon, he quietly got out of bed, grabbed his wand and tiptoed to the door, where he slowly opened it and slipped out. He walked down the stairs to go and sit by the fire, much to his surprise he found a certain black haired witch sitting there too. Her hair was split in the middle and came down in two braids.

"Hey Weave," he whispered as he sat beside her. "What are you doing up so late?" She looked at him and he almost gasped, she had tears running down her cheeks. He quickly sat beside her, his arms wrapped automatically around her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and fully broke, she sobbed into his neck. "What's wrong love?" he finally asked after she calmed down a little.

She gave a sniff and looked at him, her emerald green eyes shining with tears. "I-i," she stammered. "I just got rejected." she finally whispered.

Jamie was surprised, Weaver Hibiscus Sprout? Rejected? "By who?" he asked.

"By one of the Twins," she admitted.

"Which one?" he asked, he knew she was talking about the Weasley Twins, whom else would she be talking about?

"Fred Weasley." she said, her emerald eyes glazed over again and she sniffed.

James hugged her tightly. "Don't worry love, we'll get the Lot—"

"No!" she cut him off. "No one must know about this, I trust you and Annie; just you two. Please, don't get the rest involved."

"Don't get the rest of who, involved in what?" A voice said from behind them, James looked up to find Annie rubbing her eyes in her childish cat-like way.

"It's alright Weave, it's just Annie." he soothed the ebony haired witch. "Come sit love, the three of us need to talk." Annie joined the pair and Weave told her everything, by the time she was done it was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning on Annie's watch. Annie was in a dangerous mood.

"Ok Weave, tell me one more time," Anna asked, her ocean blue eyes; ice cold. "How did the conversation start."

"Okay, well . . ." Weave started, finally she sighed and retold what had happened when Fred had rejected her. "I was wandering the corridors when I saw two people ahead of me, they had some sort of map with them because one minute they were a few feet in front of me and the next they were gone through some sort of secret passage. So I followed them and when I came to the clearing; I found myself inside Honeyduke's cellar and I could hear the Twins up in the shop—"

Anna cut in. "So wait, you went through the One-Eyed Witches Hump?"

Weave nodded, then gave Anna a suspicious look. "How did you know where it was?"

Anna giggled. "Cause over March break, Fred brought me there. When I said I'd behave, you should've known I'd get into mischief one way or another."

James rolled his green eyes and laughed. Weave spoke up. "And did he have some sort of map with him?"

Anna nodded. "Yea, the Marauder's Map. He and George nicked it from Filch's office. They've been using it to get around the castle all year."

"Annie, why didn't you ever tell us this?" Jamie asked.

Anna laughed. "Cause it wasn't important until now."

* * *

 **Dear Readers,  
One final Note, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Love,  
~ T. T. Zoldy**


	15. Chapter 14: Final Chapter

_**WELL EVERYONE! HERE IT IS! The Final Chapter to Hufflepuff Hazard! I know it's been a while and this chapter is a bit long, but at long last, I thank you all, my dear readers for your patience. Enjoy and let the magic guide you home**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
** ** _Transfiguration, Final Prank, Family and Summer_**

 **June 9th, 1990**  
 **Library - Secluded Corner**

The library was silent; save the scratching of quills on parchment and the hushed whispers of the Lot as they studied hard for their exams—their exams were in a week—Thomas and Clover had their noses in Potions books; Holly, Amos and Mia had theirs in Charms; Weave, Peter, Cedric and Irys had theirs in History of Magic; Jamie had his in a Defence tomb, he looked worse for wear, the full moon had been the night before, yet he was still determined to study for his exam and ace his Defence exam.

Annie was scribbling furiously on her parchment, her bright violet eyes looking from her parchment to the Transfiguration textbook propped up in front of her. Her pink tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth as she thought hard. She started scribbling again, then she thought once more, her quill tail tickled her nose and she sneezed; Clover and Irys giggled quietly when Weaver jumped in surprise. Jamie looked over his book and smiled at Anna. "Bless you,"

Anna smiled back at him. "Thanks Jamie," she then turned to her ebony haired friend, whom sat right next to her. "Sorry I scared you Weave, my fault," she giggled. "My quill tickled my nose, my bad." Everyone giggled and Anna joined in, they knew Anna was clumsy and had the tendency to tickle her nose with her quill when she wrote.

"It's all good Annie, but honestly, you just about gave me a bloody heart attack, nearly fell out of my chair." Weaver admitted, Anna giggled as did the rest of the girls; the boys chuckled. Anna heard two things then, she heard Jamie sniffing the air and Spirit jumped upon her shoulders and hissed at the entrance to their little sanctuary.

Jamie's eyes flashed a liquid gold as he looked over the Lot horrified. " _Slytherins,_ " he mouthed. Anna's wand was the first drawn as she cast a quick Muggle Repelling Charm around their sanctuary, they all heard the ascending footsteps approaching. Suddenly, Valeria, Justin and Travis appeared.

Anna felt Clover behind her and lent her best friend a hand in quietly seating herself beside the curly haired witch. Anna took Clover's hand and squeezed it to show support, Clover was grateful at least one of her friends knew her suffering. Anna quickly waved her wand and cast a strong Silencing Charm.

"Val, let's go, before Pince has our asses." Travis whined.

Val hissed at him. "Quiet, Bloodwell, I know they're here, I heard them giggling just a few seconds ago."

"They're twelve _first year_ students," Justin said, he looked directly at Anna as though he knew she was there. "How do all twelve of them disappear from thin air? They aren't that skilled at magic yet."

"I don't care how bloody skilled they are, Justin! You know as well as I do that they have Cloud with them, that Mudblood knows N.E.W.T level jinxes and charms." Val huffed as she turned on her boyfriend and his best friend. "I saw them in here! I swear I did!"

The Lot was lucky for the strong Silencing Charms; when Val had called Anna a " _Mudblood_ ", all the boys had stood, their hands clenched into fists. Jamie's eyes were liquid gold and he was growling.

Anna let go of Clover's hand, stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down; her eyes shifted to a bright lilac and the werewolf's eyes slowly shifted to their pale green hue, he whined and pulled her in for a hug, throwing another growl in the Slytherin's direction.

Travis stepped forward, standing up to her. "Give it a rest Val," he told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go before we get in trouble." and with that Travis and Justin dragged Val away from the corner. Anna quietly made sure they were gone before she lifted the Charms.

The Lot was silent, all their studying and parchment forgotten; Jamie was still growling and the werewolf was the first to speak. "She had no right to call you that," he growled his eyes returning to liquid gold. Anna returned to him, her eyes still a bright lilac—at the sight of her eyes, James visibly calmed down—the werewolf's eyes slowly shifted back to normal and he let out a sigh as he hugged her once more.

"Jamie's right," Clover spoke up looking furious. "Earheart had no bloody right."

Anna turned around to face her friend; the curly haired witch was the only one out them all who was calm. "It doesn't bother me, they can call me a "Mudblood" all she likes." when Anna herself had said the word, the rest of the Lot looked shocked. "Oh don't act like it's an Unforgivable cause it's not. When I was younger my parents used to tell me an old Muggle saying when people would make fun of me for being different. "Sticks and stones may break my bones; but names will never hurt me." Earheart can call me a "Mudblood" all she likes, it doesn't hurt nor does it bother me; if she thinks that of me, then let her believe what she wants, she doesn't know me."

The witch finished her speech and the Lot said nothing just in case she wasn't done, when they realized she was done; Irys spoke up. "It may not matter to you, Annie, but it matters to us. Jamie and Clover are right, she had no right to call you that. That's the lowest a bloody snake can go, especially to us Hufflepuffs."

"She needs to be taught a lesson," Al spoke up, Anna gave him a look knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, kitten, we're going to teach her a lesson. She's going to regret calling you that, now everyone come closer and here's what we're going to do . . ."

{~}

 **Dungeons - Slytherin Corridor**

"Now everyone knows the plan?" Mia whispered, everyone nodded; Holly and Weave were practically bouncing with joy as to what they were about to do. "Alright Annie, go ahead."

Anna smirked and waved her wand over the empty wall in the dead end corridor. "There, it's done, now we wait." Anna put the same spell upon their corner with her strong Silencing Charm as the Lot waited, laughed and did whatever.

"Oh! Here they come!" Mia exclaimed after a while. "Annie, it's Val." Anna beamed and ran up front to join her friend.

"What's the password again?" someone asked.

"It's "Basilisk"—wait where's the door?" Val said bluntly as though it were the most obvious thing in the world before she looked around extremely confused.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" a third year girl with bright red hair asked.

"What's going on here?" a Slytherin Prefect appeared.

"We can't find the door," someone said sheepishly. "Should we get Professor Snape?"

"No! Do you think that git will be impressed when he finds out his entire fucking house can't locate their bloody Dorm." the Prefect snapped.

For the rest of the night, it took both Prefects working hard to keep the others from tearing one another apart, the prank had been so worth it in the end. When Snape arrived he got rid of Anna's Charms, yet didn't seem angry; he actually smiled as if recalling an old memory from his childhood and an old childhood friend.

The Lot was still hidden in their hidden corner, Anna's wand keeping her charms active; Jamie stepped forward his wand drawn as he helped her keep the wards up—just in case Snape turned on their corner and cast a " _Finite!_ ".

The Silencing Charms on their corner were weak; Holly, Weaver and Amos had their wands drawn and were doing their best to stabilize the charm. The Lot had to whisper in order to speak.

"Clover, point your wand to that wall," Anna whispered pointing to the wall behind them all, Clover did as she was told. "Ok now say the incantation: " _Apperium._ "."

" _Apperium._ " Clover whispered and the wall opened to show a secret passageway.

"All of you take it, it leads to the kitchens," Anna told them, her whispering urgent.

"Annie we're not leaving—" Anna cut Jamie off with her free hand, silencing the werewolf.

"Go." she said firmly no longer whispering. "I can't hold it much longer." she whispered once more. They did as told, the Lot ran through the passage. "Go Jamie. Hurry." she whispered to the werewolf whom was rooted to the spot, his wand still helping hers keep the wards up. "Hurry, it won't stay open forever," she gave him a look of urgence and her eyes flashed a molten silver, a colour he'd never seen before. He nodded firmly and ran, he ran through the passage and it closed behind him.

When Anna turned towards the Slytherin Corridor; only Snape remained. He was looking directly at the corner, directly at her. She lowered her wand and the wards disappeared with it. She became fully visible to him and—much to her surprise—he smiled at her. "The little vixen, you are." He smiled at her. "Come." he told her; his voice not monotone nor low, but sincere and somewhat joyful.

She silently followed him, her head low; she knew she was in trouble, but Snape didn't look like he was upset with her like he would've been if the rest of the Lot would've stayed. She knew he would've given the rest of the Lot detention for the first month of next year, which is why she told everyone to run—except her—she knew Snape was fond of her, for an unexplained reason, maybe it was because she excelled at his class, or because she was never late, or maybe because Minnie forced him to be nice to her—whatever the reason—she would never know, maybe one day she'd find out, but for now she knew not.

{~}

 **Potions Classroom - Snape's Office**

When the office door closed loudly behind her; she jumped in surprise, Spirit layed on her shoulders, having found her owner trailing behind her Potions Professor looking defeated and in trouble. The fluffy feline had bounded from the floor to her little witch's shoulders and purred, Anna smiled sadly at her favourite feline and returned her gaze to the ground, her smile fading.

"Sit down," Snape told her, gesturing the chair in front of his desk; she sat down and removed Spirit from her shoulders. Snape looked startled at the feline, having not noticed her before, he smiled at the feline after examining her from afar for a moment. _The eyes are different,_ he thought to himself in a defeated sigh.

Upon hearing her Professor sigh, the witch spoke up. "I know I'm in trouble Professor, I did it all on my own," she lied, her eyes flashed green. Snape recognized the shift and knew she had lied, but said nothing about it. "I did, what I did to teach one of your Housemates a lesson for calling me a "Mudblood"," Anna added and Snape winced at the word and how easily the little Muggle-born witch had said it. Anna noticed the word bothered her Professor. "It doesn't bother me Professor, but she still needed to be taught a lesson. I thought maybe pranking the entire House would've been a good enough lesson." the little witch finished, her expression blank as she stroked her felines head; the sound in the room was only of Spirit purring.

Snape thought it over for a moment before he spoke. "My dear, what was the charm you used to do your prank and to hide yourself?"

Anna let a small smile appear on her lips, it disappeared a moment later. "A Muggle Repelling Charm with a simple Notice-Me-Not, sir."

Snape nodded, impressed. "Wise choice, yet very impressive, I daresay, especially for a first year. My dear, those two charms have never been used together, much less for a simple prank that exceeded even my expectations. You are not in trouble my dear, but don't let me catch you doing it again. You may go."

Anna looked at her Professor, shocked. "B-but Professor, you won't dock points or give me a detention?"

Her Professor shook his head with a smile. "No my dear, in fact you reminded me of an old friend from when I attended Hogwarts as a boy, you always have reminded me of her."

Anna smiled then. "What was her name?" she asked, her 11 year-old curiosity getting the best of her.

He smiled. "Vixen," he sighed in content as though thinking of an old, distant and favoured memory. "You remind me of her, from the moment I met you, you've reminded me of her." he added and Anna smiled.

"You can call me Vixen, if you want Professor, it doesn't bother, I'm honoured to remind you of her." she said and Snape thought it over before nodding. "I like making you smile, it seems you haven't smiled in a while. Good day Professor." she added before she left the office, Spirit in her arms.

Snape sighed in content, smiling. "Good day, Vixen." he said to the empty office.

{~}

 **Kitchens**

When Anna entered the kitchens with Spirit, and was immediately drowned by the Lot with questions.

"Did you get detention?" Jamie was the first to speak up, he hadn't wanted to leave her, but the urgency in her tone when she'd told him to go, forced him to go and when he had wanted to turn around the wall had sealed itself shut and he couldn't open it again.

"Did he yell at you?" Al asked, examining the curly haired witch up close. She simply smiled at him and gave a little giggle.

"How many points did he dock?" Peter squeaked—he squeaked when he was either scared or nervous—, he must've been both; since he got 150 Points to Hufflepuff for properly answering and explaining Witch Burnings in History of Magic.

"How much trouble are you in?" Irys and Clover asked nervously together, the unison of words at the same time didn't make them laugh anymore; it was quite a normality now.

"Was he furious?" Weaver asked nervously; hoping to Merlin her best friend didn't suffer from the Professor's wrath; having already met it several times over the year.

"Why are you laughing?" Anna was indeed laughing as she shook her head.

"I'm not in trouble," she told them as she sat down on one of the stools. Winky and Tilly immediately appeared with breakfast for her, the rest having eaten after they ran through the passage. Winky and Tilly simply smiled at the Lot and said nothing. The rest of the Lot was either gobsmacked, shocked or confused. Anna giggled, "He didn't yell, I didn't get detention, he didn't dock points, he was actually impressed." Anna laughed in triumph.

"What do you mean by; "He was _actually_ impressed."?" Tommy spoke up in confusion, Anna looked at him, she was beaming.

"He told me, I actually exceeded his expectations, especially as a first year. The two charms I put together to hide us and the Slytherin Entrance to their Common Room and Dorms, have never been used together, especially for something as simple as a House-Wide prank. He let me off with a warning and told me his expectations were exceeded." The Lot smiled at Anna then and they celebrated their victory at an end of the year prank.

* * *

 **June 13th, 1990  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Girls Dormitory**

Anna woke up to find the dorm empty, she checked her watch to find it was well past nine. She sprang out of bed and got her uniform on, she was about to walk out the Dormitory door when she heard the familiar "Hoot!" of an owl, she turned and beamed at the beautiful barn owl perched on her bed post.

She stroked the owls feathers. "Hello Luna," she said softly; she looked down and found a small envelope attached to the birds leg. She rid the owl of her post and filled up the small water dish upon the headboard; Luna silently flew to the dish and drank. Anna read the front of the letter and gave a small "Oh!" she recognized the penmanship anywhere. "Mum." she whispered as she tore the envelope open and the letter fell upon her bed.

Anna quickly picked it up and read.

 _Dear Tassiyanna,  
I know it's been a while since I've written to you, I've been gone on business out of the country and just arrived home only an hour ago and found Luna and a bunch of letters from you. I truly am sorry for not telling you about my trip, but it was urgent and I had no time to write. I had to leave immediately. I hope school is going alright. Minerva just sent me a letter telling me that your first year is almost up. She will be dropping you off by Floo, whatever that means, on the 22nd. I miss you darling, I'll see you soon._

 _Loves,_  
 _Mum_

* * *

 **June 20th, 1990**  
 **Transfiguration Classroom - Transfiguration Exam**

" _Avifors._ " Anna said as she pointed her pinewood wand to the small vase, it instantly transformed into a little blue bird, it chirped at the little witch happily as though saying 'Thank You.' She beamed at the little bird and held out her finger, the little bird hoped on her finger and Anna smoothed out the feathers on the side of the little blue jays head, it chirped happily in response and nipped at her fingers affectionately.

"Well done, Miss Cloud," McGonagall smiled down at the little witch, whom beamed up at the old witch. "You may keep the bird, but remember, don't lose her or your grade will suffer. I'm only warning you dear, don't worry. Just don't lose her. You may go," Anna nodded and gave Minnie a final smile before she left the office with the little bird on her shoulder.

The door closed behind the little witch only to open once more a moment later. "What about Spirit, Minnie? She already doesn't like Luna, if Luna were this size," she held up the little bird. "Spi would've ate her. She'll eat this one." Minerva thought it over for a moment before she nodded in agreement.

Minerva waved her wand over the little bird, it shimmered for a moment before it became normal once more. "There," Minerva smiled. "Now _if_ she tries to eat her, she won't be able to, don't worry dear, it won't hurt her."

Anna beamed. "Thanks Minnie." the little witch said thoughtfully as she took her seat once more and let the rest of the Lot do their exam. Naturally, Irys, Holly, Amos and Jamie aced it right along with Anna, Irys' bird was black and white was no bigger than a chickadee; Jamie's was a golden yellow and resembled a canary; Holly's was a dark red and resembled a cardinal; Amos' resembled a mini hawk—Anna gasped at the sight of it "That's a baby hawk owl!" she exclaimed—. Mia, Al, Peter and Weaver had almost aced it, Minerva smiled at them anyways happy with their almost-success; either way she was proud of all of them.

{~}

 **Hufflepuff Common Room**

"Here Weave," Thomas smiled shyly as he handed her a small—no bigger than his hand— solid black semi-acceptable wrapped present with a beautiful golden bow. "This one's from me, wrapped it myself manually because I couldn't find a charm to help. I hope you like it."

She took it from him with a shy smile. "Thanks Tommy," she opened it and opened the little box inside and gasped before she pulled out a silver chain with a bronze Beaters bat and Bludger as the pendant. She immediately put it on and hugged him tightly. "I love it!" The Lot heard her whisper as he hugged her back just as tight.

Suddenly, Holly squealed with excitement and the Lot turned to catch her flinging her arms around Amos' neck, his hawk coloured eyes closed as he hugged her back, his face suddenly buried into the crook of her neck. Jamie hugged Anna from behind, her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, his nose went to her neck and he silently inhaled the scent that was chocolate, orchids and Sugar Quills; the scent that was her, he loved giving her hugs because he loved the scent that reminded him so much of home.

Anna and Jamie hadn't told anyone about their kiss, neither kiss; not their first nor their recent. The Lot may share many things, but everyone has their secrets, they mostly shared them with Anna, so Anna knew most of the Lots biggest secrets, she kept them and knew where as well as when not to give advice or show support.

Anna knew that Weaver had been rejected by Fred and was now crushing on Thomas and Thomas returned the infatuation.

She knew that Clover was infatuated with a Slytherin, the very same Slytherin that was dating the witch that had called her a "Mudblood".

She knew that Al hated his home life and she gave him comfort and showed support whenever he got a new letter from them, the rest of the Lot didn't know why Al would break down the moment a new letter with the silver cursive writing that Anna had become accustomed with and knew it was his mothers.

She knew that Jamie loved Chocolate Frogs and kept a secret stash under his bed for the nights before, during and after the full and new moons; for the nights he couldn't sleep.

It was the Sprout Twins birthday, the Lot was celebrating it in their Common Room, the rest of the Hufflepuffs were allowed to attend the party, but not many showed up, the fair few that attended were Tonks, Emma Stone, Mya Stein, the entire Mischiefous Lot, the Weasley Twins even attended—with Anna's invitation of course—, Travis Bloodwell was present as well—due to Anna once again; the pair had become good friends when they had a run in with one another one night, both had been snooping around the corridors at night and Anna had saved both their hides when they heard Filch coming around a corner, Anna had panicked and dragged him down a secret passage, the pair had been good friends ever since—, even The Fat Friar was floating around the Common Room happily.

The day couldn't have been better, the Lot were having a blast, especially the Sprout and Weasley Twins, whom all decided to shoot loads of Fire Bangers out the window and into the evening sky.

The sky exploded in a sea of various colours, it truly was beautiful; Anna was sitting on a fat yellow window cushion, looking out the window as she absentmindedly pet the fluffy black feline in her lap, she felt Jamie behind her as she watched the fireworks. She felt him sit behind her, his arms wrapped around her neck hugging her from behind as the pair together watched the night sky explode with colour; she sighed in content and smiled. _This really was a fine first year, Minnie; as always, you were right,_ she thought to herself as the sky exploded with a gold and silver big finish Fire Banger, it was beautiful, then as quickly as it had come, the sky faded to black once more as the stars continued to light up the night, the waning crescent was high in the sky, fading out a few stars.

* * *

 **June 22nd, 1990  
119 Pebble's Trail Cottage - Residence of Charles, Mary and Tassiyanna Cloud**

The fire erupted into green flames, Mrs Cloud jumped out of her chair with a slight yelp of fright, but instantly calmed when she saw Minerva and her beloved daughter step out of the flames. "Mummy!" Anna exclaimed as Spi jumped off her shoulders and the little witch ran to her mother having missed her dearly, Mary looked at the cat and smiled, she beamed at her daughter and caught her midair, spun her around and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby!" Mary said as she showered her daughter's face with kisses, before she gave her daughter a big kiss on the forehead, like Elinor from Brave with Merida at the end of the movie, when Anna had been younger she loved that movie and wanted to learn archery, she knew some, like how to shoot and not loose the arrow, but she couldn't hit every target like Merida could.

Her father still wasn't home yet, but in that moment she didn't care, she was home. When her mother set her down, Anna turned and ran to Minnie; hugging the witch tightly. "I'll miss you Minnie, see you on the 1st of August." Minnie smiled thoughtfully and kissed the little witches head. The little witch beamed up at her Professor and jumped slightly when she heard her mother make a small yip of surprise when Spirit jumped upon the Muggle's shoulders and purred happily.

{~}

 **July 28th, 1990**  
 **119 Pebble's Trail Cottage - Residence of Charles, Mary and Tassiyanna Cloud**

As Anna layed on her stomach in front of the hearty fire in the sitting room as Spirit purred and rested on the little witches back, Anna scribbled a birthday letter for Al. The little witch couldn't conceal her excitement about returning to Hogwarts within the week, August the first couldn't come any faster.

 _Dear Al,  
Happy birthday love, I do hope they're treating you well over there. You know I'm here if you ever want to talk. Mum and I are doing well, I hope you and your younger brother are doing alright with your Mum and all. I sure do hope you like your present._

 _Can't wait to see you and everyone else._

 _Love,  
Anna _

As Anna struggled to her feet after she managed to shake Spi of her back, she made her way over to Luna, whom was perched in her cage—the cage door wide open, in case the barn owl wanted to stretch her wings—. Anna tied the letter and a small parcel to the owl's leg and addressed the letter to Al; the beauty gave the witch an affectionate nip on the ear, stretched her large brown wings and took flight out the open window into the fading of the sunset.

Spirit appeared on Anna's shoulders and the last thing that came to the young girl's mind was: _What will next year be like? . . ._

~ The End ~  
~ But This is Only The Beginning ~

* * *

 _ **Quick A/N: I'd like you all to know that I will be continuing with the storyline and that Anna will keep seeing Minnie each August 1st and will whisk the young witch away to Hogwarts to see her friends and learn more. Just because this part of the story is over, doesn't mean that it's over for good. We still have six more years to go! Loves, T. T. Zoldy**_


	16. Q and A

**Hi guys, I'm here to answer the question I get constantly about Anna and that's "Why does her eyes change colour?"**

 **Well, Anna's eyes change with her mood, she's part Metamorphagus, like Tonks, only her hair doesn't change colour. Her eyes do. As she grows and matures we'll see how the changes grow too, I'm glad you're all enjoying my books. Keep giving me your feeback, and don't be shy to ask questions, I'm glad to answer them.**

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy**


	17. Updated!

**Sorry, everyone, this isn't a chapter but an update! Hufflepuff Hazard - Fourth Year is now up with Chapter 1 complete and posted! I hope you all enjoy it! Remember to leave a review, and questions are always welcome.**

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy**


End file.
